Savin me
by naruhina139211
Summary: Naruto is falling down, but is it love or this weird power thats been hidden inside him his whole life. read find out. Naruhina,leesake,sasusaku,M incase
1. What is my life about?

Savin me Ch.1 What is my life about?

"Somethings not right today,I'm going for a walk."

A blonde boy around 17 walked out his apartment in a black coat that had a high coller.The jacket was open to show his black shrit and the neckless Tsunade had given him.He wore black pants,he left his headband in the apartment and started walking down the dark and lone streets of Konoha,his home for the pass 17 years.But something wasn't right tonight,he felt different,angry,self-loathing and worse of all hate.Hate to himself and what he was.The demon of the village hidden in the leaves.

All his life they shuned him,the parents told their children to stay away from him,the elders saw him as the monster that stole the lives of the loved ones they had before the Kyuubi killed them.'Why am I even living? Like I'll become Hokage of this stupid village,I might as well be the devil himself for all these idoit know.' Naruto looked at a shop window and saw something that didn't really surprize him.His normal deep sea blue eyes were red like blood with the pupils like a cats.His whisker marks were more bold,his nails long like claws.'This is what I really am,a Animal.'

Naruto walked down the lone road till words started to come out of his fanged mouth."I can't escape this hell, So many times I've tried, But I'm still caged inside, Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself." Thats what his word felt like,a living hell.Those cold looks from the villagers,the feeling of being alone,the hate he held to the ones that had a family to come home to,someone to hold you and say they love you...did he have that? NO! He was brought into this world alone so that was how it was going to be! anyone that got to close would die by the hands of Akasuki or who ever wanted this damn demon!

"So what if you can see, The darker side of me, No one will ever change this animal I have become And we believe, It's not the real me, Somebody help me tame this animal (This animal, this animal.)."

Thats what he was,an animal that wanted blood,flesh! To kill! Thats when it started coming,the memories of killing innocents,the sounds of their pleas for mercy...all ignored with the low growl coming from his throat.

"I can't escape myself(I can't escape myself), So many times I've lied(so many times I've lied), But there's still rage inside.  
Somebody get me through this nightmare, I can't control myself

So what if you can see, The darker side of me, No one will ever change this animal I have become Help me believe, It's not the real me, Somebody help me tame this animal I have become And we believe It's not the real me Somebody help me tame this animal! "

Naruto started running to a place he remembered,the swing were he sat when he failed the ninja academy test. 'I'm no better then this damn demon,Kami take me know! Do you enjoy watching me suffer?! Whats your game well!?'

"Somebody help me through this nightmare, I can't control myself Somebody wake me from this nightmare, I can't escape this hell (This Animal! x7)

So what if you can see, The darker side of me, No one will ever change This animal I have become And we believe, It's not the real me, Somebody help me tame this animal I have become And we believe, It's not the real me, Somebody help me tame this animal This animal I have become."

Naruto fell to the ground and let out all 17 years of neglect,angwesh,sadness...spitefulness."What the goddamn is wrong with me!?" Naruto let out a full roar to the village that treated him as if he were lower then the dirt they walked apon! Naruto just layed on the ground and cried into the grass.What was the point? No one would hear him this late at night,no one cared about him.If he died the next day would anyone mourn over his grave? No was the answer,they would have a festavial.Banners saying 'Horray! the demons died!' Naruto could picture it all clearly.A big party,food and lights. Poeple thanking the heavens for his death...even his so called friends would have a great time."AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto continued to cry into the ground and claw into the dirt,throwing the chucks of grass and earth away."Whats the point to life?!" Naruto pulled out a kuni and held it to his neck."If poeple want me dead? Fine be me,hell here I come!" Before the blonde could slit a clean cut something caught his ears.It was a sweet but sad voice.Someone was singing,out here in the rain? Naruto perked up his ears so he could hear the clam voice of the beautiful singer.it was a girl,around his age maybe.

Hinata was walking the street of the beran Konoha.She was in a sad mood.Today was the annivery of her mother's death.She really didn't remember much of her late mother just that she had long flowing indigo hair,much like herself.Her name was Imami.She was from outside the Hyuuga family and had the deepest darkest purple eyes,they almost looked violet.Hinata tried to hold on to the little fragments she had about her mom,but each day they seemed to be sliping away.The young Hyuuga aready went to the greave,by herself like always.Her father used to come with her till he re-married Hanabi's mom,who by the way hated Hinata.One for Hinata's mom stealing Haishi,and for being named heir even though she was half Hyuuga and weak.But Hinata change that all when she finally proved her worth in the clan by becoming Chunin.Her father finally respected her and Hanabi was scared of her elder sister now.Before Hanabi mocked Hinata for being weak and hated her for stealing her rightful place as heir to the Hyuuga's.

'I miss you mama,heres your favoraite song.' Hinata saw a bench near the wooden gate to the academy.She remembered the first time she came here.The feeling of being scared to enter the front doors and then the feeling of seeing him.His spikey blonde hair,his whisker face and those deep,deep blue eyes.At first it was admireision for all the things he had that Hinata lacked.Confidence,energy,and courage.Then it was a crush,then it was full blown love.She loved everything about him.Most girls were all over Sasuke,but the only thing Hinata saw in him was spitefulness and anger.After he lost his family Sasuke was never the same.That and Hinata just didn't like him because he was an Uchiha.The Hyuuga's and Uchiha's were never on good trems and in her own words Sasuke was well...a butthead and she just plain didn't like him.Hinata sat down on the bench and sang the only song that reminded her of her dear mother.

"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder You get your fill to eat But always keep that hunger May you never take one single breath for granted God forbid love ever leave you empty handed I hope you still feel small When you stand by the ocean Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance."

The song was hopeful and it reminded her what her mother always said."Don't even fell hopeless or hatered,it only brings pain and self-loathing." She always said and that was what kept Hinata so soft and nice unlike most Hyuugas who were cold and steely,like their pure white eyes that could scare anyone.

"And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance I hope you dance I hope you dance

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance Never settle for the path of least resistance Living might mean taking chances But they're worth taking Lovin' might be a mistake But it's worth making Don't let some hell bent heart Leave you bitter When you come close to selling out Reconsider Give the heavens above More than just a passing glance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance I hope you dance (Time is a real and constant motion always) I hope you dance (Rolling us along) I hope you dance (Tell me who) I hope you dance (Wants to look back on their youth and wonder) (Where those years have gone)

I hope you still feel small When you stand by the ocean Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance Dance I hope you dance I hope you dance (Time is a real and constant motion always) I hope you dance (Rolling us along) I hope you dance (Tell me who) (Wants to look back on their youth and wonder) I hope you dance (Where those years have gone)

(Tell me who) I hope you dance (Wants to look back on their youth and wonder) (Where those years have gone)."

Hinata got up to leave till it started raining.She was very far from the compound and if she walked all the way there in just her usual lavander hoodie and navy blue cappries she would catch a cold.'Sakura's place is close by,but Naruto-kun's is closer...no I should bother him,maybe just Sakura's.' With her mind made up Hinata left the seat and walked down the road to her best friend's home.

Naruto was sitting on the other side of the wooden fence.That song...it was beautiful,it was happy...somthing he had forgotened.'I was about to kill myself just because the village hated me? Thats stupid,I'm a fuckin' retartd!' Naruto got up and left the grounds of his old school.He hopped over the fence and jumped in front of a black ninja heel? It was a heel shoe like the one Tsunade wore but it was muddy.The shoe strap was broken and it was tiny! who's foot was so small and dantiy? The boy just looked to the grey and cloudy sky as heavey raindrops fell from the land above.'So thats how it's gonna go right dad? Heh,I swear if it's just another dead end game I'm so going up there to beat your ass!' Naruto smiled as he took the shoe and walked down the road that lead to his old apartment.He pretendeted to argue with his dead father the fourth Hokage and call him all sorts of names.It wasn't so much he hated his father just wanting to know what it would be like to be a restless and angry teen and have your 'I'm not gonna take that young man!' Kinda father yell back at you.

Thinking about this Naruto whisled a tone from a song he wrote,he had been doing that alot latly,writing songs or poems.It was called Welcome to the black preade,it was ok but Naruto still needed to finish the rest.But the tone was good,he just didn't have a band.The boy aready had Shikamaru who was bored and didn't have anything better to do.Sai would be a good addition if he kept his fricken mouth shut about,well...and Neji knew how to play a bass so maybe? Oh well we'll see.

(A/N: Ok so this was just something I was doing when I was listening to my youtube music and well,I think it's ok.Naruto is starting a band and Hinata with just her voice stoped her crush from killing himself...talk about the voice is mightier then the sowrd right? Ok so the beginning is like mega sad and emo oh well it had to be done,thank you.)


	2. Stay with me, my healing voice

Savin me Ch.2, Stay with me,my healing voice.

Hinata walked to a bright pink door and rang the bell.There was a crash and then a thud and someone cursing about not looking where she was going.The door opened to revial Sakura Haruno with mesruing tape and a pin tamato on her wrist."Oh hey Hinata.Whatcha doing out in the rain,come in come in." Sakura draged in the drenched Hyuuga and plopted her on the plush pink couch.Thats what color everything in the apartment was,pink curtins,frige,pillows even the toster was pink! "Hinata what were you doing in the rain?" Asked Ino,who for some reason was on a stool with a very oversized light blue with some stripes of black dress on with pins and neddles sticking out. "U-uhh.I was v-visiting my m-mother's g-grave.And the c-compound is really f-far so I j-just came,hope thats ok."

"Ow! Billbrod brow watch where your puting that damn neddle!" Shouted Ino as Sakura put another pin to hold the dress."Sorry! And it's ok Hinata,your my friend come over anytime you want.Hold still Ino,you want to look good for Sai then stop moving!" Hinata looked at Ino who had a both frustraited and emberresed blush on her face."Oh shut it." Ino held still the rest of the five minutes Sakura need to touch up the dress."There,now one more day on the sewer and it's done.Now get down." Ino removed the dress(she has pj's on perves!) and sat on the chouch next to Hinata who was watching a horror movie about a wax museum."You know Hinata,wathcing these kinds of movies give you nightmeres right?" Asked the blonde as she tried to reach for the remote,only to have Hinata some how get a spoon out of nowhere and slap the blue eyed girls hand."It's doesn't scare me.I like them." Ino looked back to the T.V only to see a girl get a pipe right through her head and die only to be made into another wax dummy.'Oh god you've got to be kiddin' me?!' Ino left the moive and went to read a 'Kunoichi weekly'

Ino was reading her magizene,Sakura was still working on Ino's dress and Hinata started another movie,this one was called 'It' somehow the lavander eyed girl was unphased by the groud and horror."Yo,Sakura.You do know that Hinata is the only one thats not hooked up yet?" The pink haired girl stoped her sewing and looked back to her indigo haired friend.It was true Hinata was the only one that didn't have a boyfriend.Ino was with Sai,their annivesiery was coming(they've been togather for 1 year now,not married!) Thats what the dress was for.Temari lived in Konoha now because she was with Shikamaru(not maried gosh!)

Even Shino and Gaara had girlfriends! Tenten was with Neji,Hanabi was dating Konohamaru,heck everyone was with someone! But Hinata was all by herself,and Naruto but something was up with him for the pass week so everyone just left him alone."I think we should do something about that lugnut of a teamate of your Sakura,before Hinata hits a downward spiral." The green eyed girl agreed with her friend and a thought came to mind."How 'bout a get togather.Everyone will come and we'll see if the baka will pick up Hinata's signel." The girls went into the room to plan their 'Get Naruto-baka to see lavander!'

Naruto was back home and didn't even bother taking a hot shower because the rain didn't really phase him,he liked the rain and cold.Some poeple might say that he was crazy,well thats how he felt for a while.Even since he went on a mission to the village hidden in darkness(not real) something happened to him,he felt different and...just plain not right.'Something happened on that mission,think I should tell baa-chan?' Naruto turned to his side only to see the old picture of team 7.Naruto felt remorse,and again hate.

'How could you leave teme?!' Naruto grabed a kuni under the couch pillow and threw it dead center in Sasuke's face. 'Not a pretty boy anymore now are you uh?! Come home damnit! What the hell do you want?!' It came again,the rage the angwesh sadness.'What the hell is wrong with me?! Must...find...baa-chan.' Naruto looked at his morrior,he saw something that really terroirfied him.His eyes were black,pure black.His whisker marks were much bolder even when he tapped into Kyuubi's power.His hair at the tips were turing black.Everything was going dark,like a never ending tunnal.'Whats...going...on?' Naruto couldn't think,everything was one worded thoughts like a commen animal.The blonde/black haired boy tried to think of something,anything would help.Thats when 'her' voice came to his mind.

'I hope you never lose your sence of wonder.' It rang through,like a gentel breaze.'Just...keep...song...head.' Naruto tried franticly to find the words in his memory.  
'I hope you dance,I hope you dance.' Soon the boys vision came back and his hair was it's normal blonde again.'T-thats it,baa-chan it is.' Naruto got up and ran full speed to Tsuande's office.Even though it was raining it was only 8:00.

Tsunade was sleeping in her office,she had an appointment with the counsal but well,too much saki and sleep pills equel? "Tsunade-sama You have a meeting!" Shizune,Tsunade's first and prized student slamed down the door with half the counsal behind her."Tsuande-sama get up!" Shizune walked over to shake the Hokage wake,only to find out she had no pulse..."Ahhhhhhhhh, Tsuadne-sama!"

Naruto walked over to the front desk of the Hokage building,the one behind it was always Sakura or Shizune.But no one was there.Naruto walked up the stairs that lead to Tsunade's office and found a team of medics carring a black zip up bag.'No,no no!' Naruto knew what those bags ment,the blonde ran full speed to the door and found Shizune crying into the chest of Iruka(on the counsal and boyfriend) Jiraiya was looking out the window tring to hold back the tears.Naruto felt a pain in his chest,something he knew all too well,the feeling of lose."N-Naruto...c-come here." Said Shizune through choked tears.Naruto walked over to the dark haired girl and looked at the floor.

"Y-you must k-know what h-happened now...T-Tsunade l-left something f-for you." The medic pulled out a folder with a red swril much like the one Naruto wore on his jacket."I-It has s-something t-to do w-with your m-mother's f-family." Naruto eyed the folder and tears came to his eyes.He didn't care about that right know,he just lost someone who was like a mother to him,the closes thing to a mother."T-the funnral w-will b-be after twomorow,on her b-birthday!" Shizune couldn't hold it anymore,she rezomed crying into her boyfriend's chest.Iruka looked at his student,the tan man's eyes where a bit red,he had cried too.The old toad sage had left the room cursing about not being with her and many other stuff. Naruto looked at the folder again and walked off to his home,he needed to mourn.

The next day it was anouncened that the 5th had died of achool posioning and ODed on sleep pills.All the villagers cried,the children didn't come out to play.The adults stay within their homes,all missions were off till the fuunal had passed.Sakura locked herself in her apartment,she took it the worsed.Hinata was mourning as well,Tsuadne was a great Hokage and was very nice to the Hyuuga girl,saying she was the only one in the whole clan that wasn't,in her words 'Part of the cold stone that was Hyuuga' Shizune had asked her to sing at the funnal and Hinata had agreed.Naruto of course was sitting in the middle of his living room.A bottle of something next to him and a blanket over his body.It was a dark cloudy day,just like it should be!

Naruto woke with a mega headach and a foul taste on his tonge.'Ok,saki is way too strong!' The whisker face boy looked at his wall clock to see it was 3 in the morning.He didn't have anything to do today.Train,hell no! Talk to a friend? everyone was greving no body was outside.Naruto drunkly walked to his bocany,it was a hail strom today,kinda weird consitering where they lived,in the land of fire not icey stroms,but sometimes the weather got crazy like that.The boy looked down to see a...dot,a navy blue dot walking in the hail?

Naruto squinted to get a better look,but it was still a speck.Thinking nothing about it he turned around to go back inside.That was...untill he heard someone singing. It was faint but he could clearly hear the angelic voice singing.

"Ki wo tsukete kami sama wa miteru.  
Kurai yomichi wa te wo tsunaide kudasai!  
Hitori de tooku demo itsumo mitsukedashite kureru.  
Shitteru koto wa zenba oshiete kureru.  
Watashi ga oboetanakutemo,  
nandodemo oshiete kureru. Demo zenbu wakatte shimattara dou sureba ii no?." It was a somewhat sad,but cheery song.Like when you watch a moive then just somehow to make it more scary they put like little kids singing about death and god but their happy that their deing and stuff(to be fricken honest that just scares the shit out of me! like in nightmere on elm street when the girls are singing that damn jumprobe song,very scary)

'T-that voice,it's the one from that night!' Naruto tried to get a better look at the one singing,only to forget that he was upstairs...and the dot was below(he's still a bit,drunk...hangover what ever never had saki before don't know what happens)

And thanks to the knuklehead skiping most of school...the baka forgot about gravity meaning?? 'Oh shit!' Naruto hit the groung so hard he made a small crater about 6ft long and 5 ft deep(really don't ask) "Ahhh! perv!" Hinata got into her Jyuukun style and waited for an attack,but all she got was a groun then a bunch of curse word about not going to school and a stupid Iruka. 'I-I know t-that voice!' Hinata's face took a shade of red,but when Naruto didn't come out of the hole he made she went on her knees to look over the leage."N-Naruto-kun? I-is that y-you?"

"Who do you think it is? The 4th himself? Please help me Hinata...and bring about...a few dozen bandaids please?" Hinata blushed,he remembered her name! It was a start right? Oh well Hinata climbed down the wall of the hole but missed a stone making her fall back and land on top of a top less Naruto! (he did something to it in his drunk fit,something with sissors and glue and 5,000 ryo!)

"Ah.Hinata...help don't fall in my lap." Naruto was siting indian style with a very red Hinata siting in his lap."I-I-I'm s-sorry." Hinata got up and help Naruto back to his apartment.Naruto copped a seat on the...floor? His muscles ached,his head was pounding and he still had that disgugesing taste in his mouth."N-Naruto-kun...a-are you o-ok? S-should I d-do something t-to help?" Hinata couldn't believe it,she was inside the home of her crush,the boy she loved with every fiber of her being! So far so good right? She hadn't fainted yet and she wasn't poking her fingures togather like she did back as a genin. "Ugh,yeah...you know medical ninjutsu right?" Naruto couldn't see but Hinata nodded her head to answer him."Ok...do you know anything that helps hangovers?" Hinata steped back,Naruto,her Naruto drank? That would exsplan him falling off his boucany and the foul smell in the room.Then again Naruto's home never was the cleanest."Ok,hold still." Hinata put her index and middle finguers on both sides of Naruto's head.She foused healing chakra into her hands and what looked like massage his temples.

Naruto was in heaven! His headach was going away and he got a free massage! But questions kept eatting at him.Was Hinata the girl he heard that night? And when he started seeing black,when he thought of her voice...how did it stop him? "Ne? Hinata-chan what were you doing out side this early in the morning?" The blonde asked,his eyes were closed as Hinata contiued her hand movements.The lavander eyed girl blushed a whole new shade of red,did he just call her chan? A sign of affection! "Well,t-today is t-the funnral a-and Shizune-san a-asked me to s-sing,s-so I was g-going to h-help set up." Naruto opened his eyes and looked at a upside down Hinata."But it's three in the morning.Why so early?" Hinata anime swet droped,when she left home it was 8 in the morning,what was Naruto talking about? Thats when Hinata saw the wall clock that had a few shriken and a...chucky like knife stabed into it leaving the hands on three o' clock."Uhh,N-Naruto-kun...it's 8:30 in the morning...t-the funnral i-is in a-ahalf hour." Naruto shot out of Hinata's gentel hands and ran to his room."Why didn't anyone tell me! I'm gonna be late!" Naruto dug through his closet to find his funnral wear.Hinata walked into his room to see that Naruto was at least waist deep in...Dirty lanudry! She could smell the oder from the door way.(btw Naruto has a new apartment,if you have the Naruto fan book it looks like Kishimoto's work place just that the room were the writer sleep is Naruto's rooma and it's just big ok.)

Not that Hinata didn't like Naruto's smell,but she didn't like dirty lanudry.Naruto always smelled like ramen but with some orange as well(it's what jake smells like,and i love it!) Hinata looked around the room and saw a pair of long pants and long sleeve shirt,they were black so she thought maybe those were his clothes.The indigo haired girl walked pass the blonde and picked up the outfit."N-Naruto-kun...a-are these i-it?" Naruto looked back to his friend and smiled,she found it! now he can get out of the smell.The blonde3 walked over to Hinata and took the clothes so he could change."Thanks Hinata-chan." Naruto was happy...till Hinata screamed! "Whats wrong Hinata-chan?"

Hinata was freaked out,she wasn't scared so much as just caught off gaurd by what she saw.When Naruto said thanks and looekd happy,his eyes when from deep sea blue to a...deep green color and the ends of his spikey blonde hair turned the same shade. "Y-you eyes...a-and hair." Naruto ahd a confused face.What did that mean?

Hinata stared as Naruto's eyes now turned purple and his hair as well.What the hell is going on?! Courious as to what Hinata ment by his eyes and hair the boy walked to his morroir and couldn't believe what he saw.His eyes were purple and the ends of his hair was as well. "W-what is this?" He looked back at Hinata,but she shook her head to intecate she didn't know. Thats when he remembered,that night when all he saw was black,his eyes,his hair even his mood...mood,dark, black it remainded him of..."Mood ring." Hinata looked at Naruto with a puzzled look."M-Mood ring? N-Naruto-kun what a-are you t-talking about?" Naruto looked at his morrior again and told is story. "Well,last week I was on a mission with Sakura and Sai.We went to the village hidden in the darkness."

XXFlashback,the storyXX

Naruto and his team were walking down a dark and just depressing dirt road to their mission village."Are we there yet!?" Complained Naruto as he draged his feet in the dirt below."No baka now shut the hell up before I sent you flying again!" Sakura threatened as she walked in the front of the group. "Flat chested bitch." Mumbled Naruto under his breath."What the fuck you say?!" Naruto ran to the back of the line behind Sai and yelled,"Nothing!"

"I don't see why she is angery,all you did was say the truth." Comented Sai as he drew a picture in his sketch book.It was a drawling of Ino in a...playboy bunny outfit.Ever since that magizene came to Konoha every pervert,pediphile and unlucky guy that couldn't get layied were buying it. "You think Ino-chan will like this?" Sai asked his blonde friend.A week from now would be their one year anniversry and he wanted to make her something nice."Please,Ino is so into you just pull down your pants and she'll still be with you." Naruto walked back to his middle spot and watch as Sakura had her cherry cell,by her giggling and blush Naruto knew who was on the other line.It was Rock Lee most likely.Sakura and Lee had been going out for a year now and They seemed happy,so Naruto was happy...right? All his life he liked Sakura,since he first saw her at the academy.But now she was happy with Lee,so Naruto was happy.His feelings for Sakura were starting to fade anyway.The team walked down the road till they came to the dark black and cloudly looking gates that enter into Antenakurgre(village hidden in darkness)

"Ok,here we go!" Naruto ran to the front,only to have Sakura grab him by the neck collor."Not so fast baka! We need to be in black before you and I get in ths graveyard.We go in wear these colors they'll gun us down with out a second thought! Sai can get in easily but we need to ditch these happy colors." Sakura reached into her pack and pulled out long black pants and a black knee dress(stops at the knees)

"Naruto get rid of your jacket and pants." Naruto looked at Sakura as if she just said she was in love with Orochimaru himself(I us that too much) "Not like that stupid! Put on these pants,you already have a black shirt so just get rid of the orange coat and pants.I've got the dress and my shoes are already black so it's Ok." (if you have seen shuppiden then you know that Sakura has knee high black ninja shoes)

The two finished getting dress and entered the gates of the...well it looked like fiken halloween twon(from nightmere before chistmas) even the poeple looked dead.Their skins where a pasty pale color,everyone was in black or grey.The children were fucking playing with bones and a group of 5 year olds were lighting trees and...a dog!? on fire and singing the most sadest and destrbing song Naruto had ever heard. "Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,it was always you that I despised."

"Ok,we find this guy Motsuku and get the goods,understand?" the boys agreed with their pink hair leader(I really don't trust Sai or Naruto being the leader of a A-rank...sorry Ino)

Naruto ran down a old ally way and looked around for the man in the picture.The man was a gang boss that was wanted for killing millions and stealing the rare gems of the royal family of Kintoma(made up land) The boy looked around till he heard someone playing a flute.Now Naruto wasn't a liker of classical but this sounded ok,and because he was Naruto couriousoity caught him.The boy followed the music till it stoped playing.Naruto was outside a fortune teller's building.Thinking it would be fun the blonde entered through the door to see a old lady dressed as a gipsi(can't spell it)

"Ah,young man you startled me.please sit and I will tell you anything." Naruto wasn't in control of his body,his legs moved on their own acord.Seeing as how he could do anything about it Naruto just sat in the chair across the fortune teller."So...Ahh I see something very intresting.You ahve something,no two things seal away.A demon and a hidden power." Naruto looked at the lady with steely eyes,how did she know about Kyuubi,and what was this hidden power? "I just know thats why sweetie.Now this power is fairly useful,some would say it's stupid but you are the only one on the earth to have just power,anyone if they knew how to use it would kill just to have the smallest amount of it.But then you have 'his' bloodlimt so maybe that will show." The lady made what looked like a handsign and the next thing Naruto saw was a blinding flash of light.When he came to then was a man in a black monkysuit(like what you wear to a bussnes or something I can't spell it!) tied up and gaged.

"Naruto-Naruto-come in-are you-there?" It was the wireless radio Naruto had around his neck."Yeah Sakura...I think I found the guy we're looking for." And it was the same guy.Sakura said Sai was closer so he would pick him up and the mission was over.(wow,that has got to be a new record!)

XXend,btw naruto didn't say Kyuubi was sealed in him,it was jsut in the flashback kay?XX

"And after that...I've just been really moody and angry...any clue on what the hells wrong?" (wow,moody for a week...hahahahaha)

"I d-don't know.B-but Naruto-kun w-whats this?" Hinata was poniting to the folder on his bed.

Naruto looked at it with a sad face.This was the last thing Tsunade gave him before she passed. "Something to do with my mom's family,but I haven't opened it." The folder was large and it was very heavy,maybe a few dozen rocks! "M-may I o-open it?" Naruto nodded and gave his friend the folder and left to get ready.

Hinata sat on the couch and opened the folder.It was a huge book with a lach to keep it locked.On the cover was a bronze swirl like on Naruto's jacket.'Hmm,it's seal shut...Byakugan!' Hinata scaned the book,there were millions of millions of seals just on the cover it self.Something wasn't right,if something this well gaurded had only family related stuff,why would someone seal it so well. Naruto came out of his room wearing his funnral clothes,because he had a nice cut on his forehead he had a patch bandaid on his head,and because it was requested that shinobi wore their headbands to hokage funnrals he had to wear his around his neck.Hinata was already in her black shirt and pants before she came."Well,what is it?"

"A-a book.W-with lots o-of seals." Hinata handed the blonde boy the bronze book(try saying that 5 times fast XD) Naruto looked at the book and just put it on the table. "Oh well,it's not like it has a password or something.What ever this has to do with the Uzumaki family I don't know."

"N-Naruto-kun,l-look!" Hinata pointed to the now open book on the table. Naruto hid behind the couch,draging Hinata down with him. "Careful Hinata-chan...it could be deadly." Naruto grabed his back sctracher and poked the huge book...nothing happened.Thinking it was safe the two walked over to the table.The book hade opened to the first page.It said 'Uzumaki archives' Naruto picked up the book and turned the page..."Hinata what dose this word mean?" Hinata looked at the word Naruto was poniting to,it was 'Welcome'

'He can't read?' "N-Naruto-kun...c-can you r-read?" Naruto looked down,his eyes turned a dark shade of purple,it looked violet he was sad again."N-no I can't.Before I was in Iruka-sensai's class the other teachers said I didn't deserve to learn how to read or write.I bearly know how to spell my own name." Hinata felt a pain in her chest(jake:what chest all I see are D-hit over head) The other teachers kicked Naruto out of their class? Why,what did he do? She knew Naruto had a pretty rough childhood,not having parents to love you and not having a real home,must have been wrose then her childhood."I didn't even do anything and they just through me out! What did I do uh?! But no,everyone hates me! All because of my damn dead father! I hope your happy dad!!" Naruto was losing it! His eyes were going black and this time not the tips but his whole hair was turning black. "I hate you! I hate you dad it's all your fault!!" Hinata watched in horor as Naruto let out a huge wave of chakra.'I need to do something!' Hinata tried to get to Naruto as he yelled and cursed to the heaven.When Hinata finally reached him,she tired to calm him down."N-Naruto-kun,st-stop please!" But her pleased was not heard.Naruto kept screming,nothing could save him at this point.Tears came to Hinata's eyes,here she was watching Naruto lose it,his skin started to turn a greyish black,his eyes were souless black and his hair was as dark as night.'I have to do something! But what?!'

'Sing...' Hinata looked up,did someone just say something? No only Naruto and herself were in the apartment.Naruto let out another cry,but it sounded more animal,like a roar.'Oh well,might as well try!'

"When you walk away you don't hear me say,please oh baby.Simple and clean a the way a your making me feel tonight,it's hard to let it go." There it was again,that voice...her voice.Naruto started to calm down a little.The chakra stoped coming,his vision came back,but his entaier body felt drained of energy.The blonde's body went limp in Hinata's arms."H-Hinata-chan...please...don't ever leave." Hinata looked as Naruto closed his eyes,he looked so peaceful like a baby.  
Hinata blush,Naruto didn't want her to leave him,how could she say no? Hinata was struck with so many love arrows she'd do anything for the boy that stole her heart. "I'll stay."

Naruto fell asleep so Hinata left him in his apartment,the funnral was pretty depressing.Many cried over the lose of the greatest female Hokage(only female Hokage) Hinata steped up to the stage and held the mic.It was conected to the speckers that were throughout the village so everyone who stayed home could hear."T-this was T-Tsunade-sama's f-favorate s-song. Honestly what will become of me don't like reality It's way too clear to me But really life is dandy We are what we don't see Missed everything daydreaming

Flames to dust Lovers to friends Why do all good things come to an end Flames to dust Lovers to friends Why do all good things come to an end come to an end come to an Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an Why do all good things come to an end?

Traveling I only stop at exits Wondering if I'll stay Young and restless Living this way I stress less I want to pull away when the dream dies The pain sets it and I don't cry I only feel gravity and I wonder why

Flames to dust Lovers to friends Why do all good things come to an end Flames to dust Lovers to friends Why do all good things come to an end come to an end come to an Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an Why do all good things come to an end?

Well the dogs were whistling a new tune Barking at the new moon Hoping it would come soon so that they could Dogs were whistling a new tune Barking at the new moon Hoping it would come soon so that they could Die die die die die

Flames to dust Lovers to friends Why do all good things come to an end Flames to dust Lovers to friends Why do all good things come to an end come to an end come to an Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an Why do all good things come to an end?

Well the dogs were barking at a new moon Whistling a new tune Hoping it would come soon And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and the rain forgot how to bring salvation the dogs were barking at the new moon Whistling a new tune Hoping it would come soon so that they could die."

Everyone clapped as Hinata finished the song and walked off the stage.The villagers left the ceramony with teary eyes and mournful faces.Neji saw Hinata walking the oppisite way from the Hyuuga compound and walked over to see where she was going. "Hinata-sama,where may I ask are you headed?" Asked the prodigy to his cousin.Hinata didn't know what to say,she and Neji were on good trems now but Hinata knew that if she said she was going to Naruto's her father would hear of it and she of all poeple knew her father didn't really favor Naruto for beinging a slacker and unworthy of living...one reason she didn't really feel close to her father even though he finally respected her!

"Uh.I was g-going with S-Sakura and Ino.W-we're having a-a slumper p-party." Hinata backed away from her cousin and ran full speed to Naruto's.

Back at Naruto's house the blonde boy was looking through the big ass book that had to do with his family.He got some words,small ones and there were some pictures.'I wish Hinata-chan was here,she could at least read it.' Naruto felt ashamed,how could someone his age not be albe to ficken read,that was just insulting. 'Ok,something about...mood changing and...uhg! I don't fuckin' get it!' Naruto through the book aside and sat on his chouch waiting for Hinata to come back,if she came back. "I asked her to stay...will she?" Naruto heard foot steps at his door was it Hinata? Naruto got up and opened teh door to see a drenged Hinata.Her hair stuck to her pale skin,her shirt was driping and the pants seem to be sliping. "I-it just s-suddenly s-started to d-down pour l-like crazy." Naruto helped Hinata inside and get dried up.He turned on the heater to help warm up the place.It was strange,sure it was August but hail,heavy rain? Whats next snow storm?! After that thought the entier electriety went out."Ahh! N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata got up from her spot on the couch,she couldn't see. "Hinata-chan? Where are you?" Naruto put his hands in front of his face to try and reach for something familiar.Hinata kept walking in the dark till...she felt?

Naruto finally grabed something but...it wasn't something he remembered...it felt like cloth then somthing,round? Wait...it's! "N-Naruto-kun?!" Hinata felt all the blood rush to her face,Naruto's hand was on her. "OMG I'm s-so sorry Hinata-chan!" Naruto quikly removed his hand and sank to the ground.'I did noy just!? B-but it was an actcident! I didn't mean too,oh god she probaly hates me now great!' Naruto felt ashamed,how could he just do that to his friend...maybe Ero-sannin was rubbing off on him. "N-N-Naruto-kun,i-it's ok.I-It wasn't l-like you m-ment too r-right?" Hinata kneeled down next to Naruto and held his shoulder.She fogave him? Wow that was quike,if he had done that to anyother girl she would have beat the crap out of him."Y-your n-not mad at me?" Hinata looked at the ground,what happened was really unexsceted but at least Naruto didn't indened on doing it,unlike..."I-it's ok N-Naruto-kun.Y-you didn't m-mean to.t-the lights w-went out...it's o-ok,I f-forgive y-you." Summoning all her courage Hinata wraped her arms around Naruto's neck,showing him that everything was ok. "Shh,i-it's ok." Naruto couldn't stop them...tears came to his eyes.What was wrong with him? Something was happening but he didn't care.Hinata was with him and he was happy,no overjoyed.All his life he never really showed anyone his pain because he knew it would be a burden to all his friends,but Hinata was letting him show 17 years of beinging in the dark,always holding back the tears and anger."Hinata-chan,sing a song please? I like your voice." Hinata blushed at the comment,he liked her singing? Ok thats it! the start of something between them right?! "W-what song?" Naruto thought for a while when a song came to mind,something he heard only once,it was very distence and all he remembered were a few words. "It kinda sounds like...it had something to do with a mocking bird I think.I heard a long long time ago,I bearly remember it." Hinata knew what the boy in her arms was talking about,it was hush little baby.Not something you really sang to a teenager but Naruto felt like a baby,he was alone and needed to hear someone to let him know he wasn't. "It's kinda babyish,but ok. Hush little baby don't say a word,Hina's gonna buy you a mocking bird,and if that mocking bird don't sing,Hina's gonna buy you a dimond ring." the rain beat againest the window glass as Hinata sang the lullaby to the sleeping blonde within her arms,he had a peaceful smile as he drifted to sleep.Finally after all these years Naruto had someone to cry to and not be told it was a burden to them.Hinata sang till Naruto was fully asleep.

(A/N: ok...well I have no clue what to say about this other then...I'M NOT MAKING NARUTO SOME SAD PANSIY! all right,first Naruto needs to be like really sad so that Hinata understands where he's coming from because she went throuh the same thing! but Naruto's not gonna be really sad and gloomy after you all find out what happens with the whole eyes and hair changing colors and this old hag has a lot to do with this,and news is reveild as to why Naruto's mom left,and who the hell is the friken next hokage?! next time,Savin me ch3.Me.myself and her.)


	3. Me,myself and her

Savin me Ch.3 Me,myself and her.

It was mid afternoon.the village counsal was in the meeting room agruing,as pre-usual.Todays debet,who is going to be the 6th(oh boycha) The elder advisers for the 3rd,4th and 5th had gathered the clan leaders,respected teachers of the academy,jounin and some ANBU. Jiraiya was leaning against the window seal with Kakashi and Iruka next to him."I say we let that Nara kid be Hokage,he has the brains of a great leader." Commented one memeber of the counsal.Shkiaku snickered a little when his son's name was brought up.Shikamaru being Hokage,might as well just give the whole village sleep pills and make it a law to look at the clouds. "Thats not good! We need someone trust worthy and smart,someone that wouldn't slack off.!" Shouted another memeber.It might as well have been world war 3 with all the agruing.Losing his patience the old toad sage finally put in his word.

"Your all forgeting the most importent quality a great Hokage needs." Everyone in the room looked to the aging sannin.The only reason the counsal wasn't debeting that Jiraiya should be the 6th was because he said he didn't have the love for the village like others did. "We do need a strong Hokage but they also neededs to love the village and it's inhabites like they were family.Thats how the others lived their lives,Minato said that and I believe in my students words."

"Very well Jiraiya-sama,who do you recamend for the tile?" Asked Haishi Hyuuga,head of the Hyuuga clan and on the counsal as well. "His son of course.Who could be a better Hokage then the hero of the village? And if you want to put it on voting level I asure you many will do anything in their power to help he achive his goal.Mainly your daughter Haishi,if anyone has gotten close to the boy it's her." Something went tick,evryone heard it then..."What the F are you talking about!?" Haishi filped the desk over and cursed to the high heavens.

Far away in a training field two teens were enjoying a peaceful lunck under a sakura tree.They had just finished training and were relaxing under the beautiful blossems. "Naruto-kun,I'm still s-surprized how y-you were able t-to make the blossems come o-out with just c-chakra." Hinata looked up at the pink petels.It was the early october and somehow Naruto,just using chakra was able to make the spring blossems come out. "What can I say,I've got green chakra!" Naruto flashed one of his foxy-grin with a thumbs up.The statement made Hinata laugh milk started coming out her nose a little."Ah,N-Naruto-kun,l-look what you m-made me do." Naruto laughed at the girl's action,this earning him a playful punch from the girl next to him."Haha,sorry Hinata-chan.Here" Naruto got a napkin from the basket where their food was and held it to her nose. "Blow." Hinata shook her head."It'll smell funny i-in my nose." complained the lavander eyed girl taking on the acts of a child like Naruto always did."Now young lady blow,now." Naruto caught the Hyuuga girl's game and desited to play along.Angain Hinata shook her head no with a giggle escaping her lips."Blow before I tickle you Hina-chan." Laughed the blonde.Not wanting a tickle torture Hinata gave in and blew into the napkin,with the funny smell in her nose again."Ok,see that wasn't too bad.Now...tickle fight!" Naruto lached onto Hinata's coat sleeve as she tried to get away and tckled her till she caught him and got his under arm."Hahaha,tickle no jutsu!" Hinata continued her attack till a cold chill went through her body. Naruto saw this and got uo sitting indian style. "Something wrong Hinata-chan?" Hinata looked back to the blonde and felt cold,as if she was in the artic."I-I don't know...I fe-feel,cold." Naruto looked closly at the girl's pale face and saw it was a little drained of it's normal creamy color,it looked almost too pale even for Hinata. "Let me see your forehead." Naruto placed the back of his palm to his friends head,but after a few seconds pulled back,it was cold,very cold.Thats when he saw that out of nowhere snow started to fall from the sky(WTF!?) "It's...snowing? But it's not even that close to winter yet,we don't even get snow here!" Naruto heard a soft thud and looked back to see Hinata had fallen into the white blanket.Her eyes started to lose it's color and her lips were turning a bit purple.She was getting hypothrima!(i know i spelled it wrong right?) 'I need to get her home!' Naruto picked up Hinata's limp body adn rushed full speed to his apartment,if he didn't get there in time Hinata's body would go into shock then shut down altogather.

The orange ninja made it home in record time.Naruto entered rushing to the thrmastat in a heart beat.He found blankets and wraped Hinata in three large comforters.Hinata was on the couch with Naruto franticly seated next to her sleeping form.She was starting to get color back to her face and her breathing was normal. "Thank goodness." Naruto had a smile on his face,she would be ok now,she just needed some rest. Naruto looked over to the big bronze book(say tha three times fast XD again!) Hinata had been helping Naruto read through it,so far they knew that the Uzumaki's had a bloodlimit.This causing Naruto to jump up and down wanting to know what he could do,but the book did something,you had to read one page at a time,if you skiped ahead the page was blank.The bloodlimit was called Koman(whirlpool design) But what Naruto really wanted to know was what was with the whole color changes.The blonde thought Hinata was over heating so he took off the blankets and put her in the room.

As Naruto came back to the livingroom,only to see his pervert of a sensai. "Ero-sannin? What are you doing here?" Jraiya's face triched,why did he call the toad sage that name,but the man had more importent matters. "I'm here to tell you that I was just in a meeting with the counsal and." Naruto sat on the eage of his couch,he knew about the meeting conserning the next Hokage,what was it?  
"And well after I conviced them that most of the village would say yes I conviced eveyone,and they agreed it would(shut it and speek!) a great idea that...Naruto come your 18th birthday you are offical the 6th Hokage! Till now your a fill in." Naruto shot of his couch cheering and hollery!(sooo noicey...) "WHOO ALRIGHT! I'm gonna be Hokage!" Jraiya walked away from the cheering blonde till he saw a fame picture.It was Minato and Kushina,the red head was at least 8 months pregnet.Minato had a goofy grin but the woman in his arms was grin much better then him. Naruto stoped his parading when he saw his teacher looking at the only 'Family' picture he had. "17 years know,isn't it." Naruto walked over to the picture,he was so lucky he thought,to have two parents that loved him(even though they died) His mom the last of a great clan and his dad the fourth,but that wasn't why he loved them.They were his family and that was all he ever wanted,if his parents were died he at least wanted to know who they were was what the blonde always told himself as a child that and to Hinata. "Yep.You know,if it weren't fro me or Kakashi you wouldn't be here?" Naruto looked awestruck,what was this old man spouting about!?

"Say wha?" Jairya coped a seat on the plush couch with the picture in his hands. "Well,before Kakashi was on your father's team his school teacher was Kushina when she came from Uzu no kuri. Minato liked her and asked me how yo talk to her and Kakashi help introduce the two.At first your mom would beat the shit out of him then she calm down,a year later they got married and not 2 months later was your mom shouting to the whole village she was having a baby." Naruto laughed a little,he could picture his mom jumping everyone she saw,even those she didn't know cheering she was gonna have a kid with the one man that smoothed out the rough eages on her tomboyish additude. "You know...if what Kushina said was right they you are the last Uzumaki.Haha,that means you need to find a girl and soon!" The toad sage looked over to a very flustered Naruto. "Oh did I push one too many buttons? You know if you need help I could-" Jraiya was cut off with a very,very evil arua coming from the blonde next to him. "I'm gonna kill you.You have till the count of five to leave." Sencing this and wanting to keep himself alive the sannin hopped out the window and jumped away from the boy's apaerment. 'Ya think the boy would be nice to his own grandfather.' Jraiya laughed a little,now he knew why Tsunade hated being called grandma by the boy,it does make you feel old. 'I hope everything goes alright Tsu-chan,but if I tell him now I'm sure he's gonna kill me.My Tsu-chan,our gandson is really like his mother.'

end! Naruto: I can't believe i'm finally hokage!

Hinata: I'm soo happy for you Naruto-kun!

Naruto:Hey Hinata-chan,wanna hear the band?

Hinata:ok!

Naruto: next time,Hinata-chan meets MCR! wait,hinata why don't you wanna pick up Kiba with me?


	4. Hinata meets MCR!

Savin' me Ch.4 Hinata meets MCR!

It was somewhat early October, the out of wack weather had not stopped and it seemed as though winter had come early.The village had a new Hokage. Many,many poeple were happy, the village had finally seen that Naruto is Naruto,not the Kyuubi or a Jinchuuriki,though he had exsepted the fact he was like any other human with a demon within them. Hinata had been chosen as the Rokudaime's right hand girl and basicly his secratery.It was fun,Hinata got to spend more time with Naruto and she enjoyed the lunch breaks they had togather.Her studdering had finally stopped! Though the blushing would come to rise when ever Naruto hugged her or gave her a small 'friend' kiss(you know how friends kiss on the cheek if their really close,well maybe not guys with guys but oh well you get it) On the cheek,but the fainting was gone and mostly everthing Hinata was tring to get rid of.

It was the middle of the night one snowy day in the village,all it's inhabitens slumbered away in their soft and cozy beds.Everyone exsept the 6th himself!(go to bed damnit!) He was in his office with a huge stack of signed papers and a bottle of medicane for headachs. "There, all done.Now I know why Baa-chan hated this part of the job." Hinata got up from her seat in the couner.She could have gone home a long time ago,Naruto hated keeping her working too long."Thats great, now lets take you home."

Hinata walked over to the blonde,but heard a groun from the boy in his father's hokage jacket. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan,but my back in just killing me." Hinata walked behind Naruto chair and started deep massage movenents on the boy's back,with some healing chakra to speed up the prosess. 'Ok it's offical Hinata-chan is an angel.No one else has this heavenly touch...ahhhh.' Naruto let out a sigh, he was on a cloud straight to those pearly gates, Hinata was a fallen angel and no one may see her other then him! 'Wow,where that come from?' Naruto was baffaled,where did the sudden...greedyness come from? "Well, we better go.Your taking me to see the band tomorrow."

With another groun the blonde got out of his seat and faced the window. Naruto looked at the Hokage mountaine, the only faces that really caught his eyes were Tsunade's and his father. Everyone of the Hokage's of pass had given their lives to protect this village and now he was the one putting his life on the line to protect the innocents of his home, they were his comrades, friends, family.

"Naruto-kun get down!" Hinata rushed to Naruto's side and tackled him to the ground. "Oh my god, I'm sorry I'm teaching my little brother to throw a kuni and I guess he missed!" Tenten walked in apoligizing for the ninja tool that was aimed at Naruto's head! Tenten looked behind the desk and looked back after what she saw. When Hinata tackled Naruto to save him from the metalic object she somehow ended up landing on top of him with his legs between hers.Naruto had no clue what was going on when Hinata charged him, he figured someone was attcking so out of no where he had the instening of protecting Hinata and tried to swich places with her, but he was too slow and missed the side of her jacket to flip her the other way and somehow grabed...her chest(AGAIN WTF!?) When Tenten saw this, seeing a how she has a boyfriend thought the two were about to do 'it' right in the office(i can just see the other male hokage's doing in their office and then the later hokage's do the same)

"Omg I'm so sorry you guys I didn't mean to walk in on you like that. Please for give me I should have knocked first." Tenten covered her eyes and with her teeth pick up the knife, leaving the two, still blushing alone. 'Why can't I move!? Move damnit! move!' Naruto kept telling his hand to leave it's spot before Hinata slaped him upside the head and kill him, but it never came. She was just as shocked. Hinata's face was becoming all red, her body felt as if it were red all over as well. Hinata couldn't stop it from coming, she was red, her vision was fading, she fainted. "Ah! Hinata-chan wake up." Seeing as how the girl wouldn't wake Naruto got off the floor and carried her back to his place. Hinata was always at Naruto's home, in the morning to fix him a better breakfest than just ramen, work and helping him try and activate this damn bloodlimit of his.

So far he unlocked the first stage! The reson it was called Koman was because it looked like a whrilpool. Naruto's eyes were already a deep sea blue, but when he activeated Koman a black swirl line circled his iris till it hit the pupil. What Naruto's bloodlimit did was something wicked awesome. It had to do with seals! If he wanted to make a exspoltive seal to happen in thin air all he had to do was think of the seal design he wanted and picture it were he wants it to be, then KABOOM!(thats a show isn't it?) Or if he wanted a seal that could put up a barrier just picture the right design then there it was!

There was a stage two but the book said. 'Koman yin yang will only apper when the user needs it most' Naruto and Hinata had no clue what that ment. But the blonde was just happy having a kekki genkai. Naruto made it to his apartment and gentely plopped the sleeping indigo haired girl on his bed, which he had to get a bigger one now that Hinata would sometimes fall alseep here from home paper work, or if she just wanted to get away from her family. 'So much for Hinata's cooking for dinner.' Slietly disapointed that tonight had to be ramen night, not that he was complaining he was just getting use to Hinata cooking dinner every night since he asked her to stay with him. Naruto got out a packet of instend ramen and started boiling the water.

'You like her don't you kit?' He heard it, or him.Well Kyuubi wasn't male nor female but could change it's gender, now the demon was in it's male form. The fox was in his goustly form. Now Kyuubi could come out but only at half his normal max. The demon was dressed in a orange and black house kimino with his outragously long red spikey hair in a pony-tail much like Jraiya's. His ears were on the top of his head with black fur at the tips and nine flowing long fox tails behind him. Naruto blushed with frustration and embearesment. Ever since Naruto picked Hinata as his secratery all the guys from the rookie 9(minus sasuke-teme!) and Neji had been teasing the poor boy. Doesn't anyone know the meaning 'Keep your damn big nose out of poeples bissnus?!' "I-I do not! W-we're just friends!"

Naruto finished his ramen and ate with the slowness of a snail?  
"Hey whatever. We're just friends, I don't like her like that sure, sure. Then exspalin that dream last night kit?" Naruto's nose trikled blood, Naruto stared as his food and threw it to the goustly demon, only to have it go right through him. "Ow, that really hurt. Well I'm waiting." Naruto slamed his hands on the table which somehow broke under the forse of the blonde. "You know what?! Shut up and get back to your cage like a fuckin' good demon!!" The Kyuubi shrugged and disappard without a trace(haha thats a show!) 'Damnit! Can't he stay out of my dreams?! Naruto slamed his head on the wall leaving a dend, why was his life like this?

A cute, very, very cute girl is in his life and he's not making a single move! 'I can't even ask her out, I can give her a little kiss or hug her but when I want to ask her out I slip on my words!'

Naruto slumped his way to his large bedroom, put on his PJ's and hit the otherside of his bed, far away from Hinata on the other. 'This is as close as I get to her...if I go any closer she'll beat the shit out of me.' With that the two 'non-couple' fell asleep as far away from the other as possibale.  
Morning came too early for a certin blonde of Konohakagure, the village hidden in the leaves...but today instead of it's usual sunny weather or sparkling rivers, for the pass mouths the poor village had been plauged with crazy blizzards, snow or heavy rain. It all started after Tsunade's death...but also when Naruto started taping into his new power? Connextions?

"Naruto-kun! Breakfest!" Naruto just put his head back under his pillow and currled into a ball under the blankets Hinata came into the room adn saw her friend still in bed. "Naruto-kun. Come on breakfest." Hinata pulled the covers off only to see a stuffed frog in the place where Naruto should have been. Hinata scratched her head, if he wasn't in bed then where? Out from the closet came a sheet covered person. The white sheet slyed it's way behind Hinata and rised it's hands above it's head. "You know I can see you right?" Hinata giggled and removed the sheet from Naruto's body. "Aww. That byukugan of your's is cheating Hinata-chan!" Whined the blonde as he walked to the kitchen. "So today you'll let me meet the band right?" Asked Hinata as her and Naruto ate their tsukemono,okazu and Kubotsuki. Hinata always made old fashion Japanese cooking. But also made large breakfestes. Though Naruto manage to finish it off in 20 minutes. (reson why Hinata always wakes him up early, so he can eat and get to work)

"Yep! But we have to pick up the guys." Naruto finished off his soup and got dressed in his usual Hokage outfit. He looked in the mirrior, everyone was right, beside his whisker marks he really was a spiting image of his father. "Lets go Naruto. You can look at yourself later." Naruto blushed a little when he saw what Hinata was wearing. Now that she was over her shyness Hinata finally stoped wearing her over coat, though she wore it now because of the crazy weather. Hinata was in a tight white tank top with MCR sown on. She wore tight jeans and boots so she didn't get wet from the rain outside. "Uhh? Rocker chick much?" Hinata asked as she twirled around so Naruto got a good look at her home made outfit. "Uh...y-yeah great!" Naruto grabed Hinata's coat and lead her to the Hokage manor.

"Ok, now we need to get the guys. Kage bushin no jutsu!" Naruto made 3 clones to help round up the guys. "You get Shikamaru, you get Sai and you can get Tada-baka. The clones obeyed the origanl and went to do their jobs. "Kiba's house is close so we can go get him." Naruto was about to walk down the road that lead to the Inuzuka clan compound. He stopped when Hinata just froze standing there with a terror exspretion on her face. "Hinata-chan? Is something wrong?" Naruto looked at Hinata's face, she was crying a little and bitting her bottem lip. "Hinata-chan, Hinata say something please!" Naruto tried snapping the poor girl out of her trance. "N-n-no...p-please." Hinata looked at Naruto and told him she just wanted to go to the Hokage manor. "Ok. I'll see ya there kay?" Hinata nodded her head and left Naruto to get Kiba.

XXFlashbackXX

"Come on Hinata...let me just." Hinata was backed againset the wall by a black shadow. "Nooooooooooo!!" Hinata pooled chakra to her hands and striked her attacker in the abdoment. The shadow was down for a while. Just enough time for Hinata to make her esacpe.  
XXEndXX

Hinata was walking to the Hokage manor so she could wait for the band to come and practice. This would be her first time seeing them play. But when Naruto said they were picking up Kiba, she couldn't go through with it. 'Calm down Hinata. Pull yourself togather. Can't let him find out.' The indigo haired girl made it to the manor and went to where Naruto said the band rehersed. It was the basement but large. Inside were instrements covered by sheets. Hinata sat on a dusty chair and began reading the book she had in her coat pocket. The coat how ever, on the ground now thanks to the heater. 'Someones coming?' Hinata got out of her chair and looked up to see a black haired girl wearing numerous necklesses and charms. Her shirt was yellow with short dark blue pants. On one of her legs was a kuni holster. On her hands were many rings and braslets.

"Oh. Sorry I didn't know anyone was here. Hello I'm Misha Kimimaru. I'm Naruto's voodoo sensai. You are?" Hinata just looked at the supposed voodoo girl and bowed to show respect for a teacher. "I'm Hinata Hyuuga. I'm Naruto-kun's right hand girl." Misha smiled politly till she heard screaming. "Quite hid!" Misha tackled the girl till they were hidden behind some on the dirty boxes stored there. From the stairs came a man around his early 20's or so. He wore a blinding orange shirt with nine fox tails all over the front. A orb neckless was around his neck. It had a black center with blood red around it. His brick red hair covered half his face. His eyes looked dark black blue or so. He sproted a leaf hati-ai(i think thats what it's called?) around his lower arm. "Sensai! I know your in here. I can smell your blood." Misha stood up from the boxes and put her hands above her head in surender. "I give. Ya found me. What do you want kitsune-bishounen?" The boy twiched at the name his teacher gave him and threw a shuriken at her. But Misha was too fast and doged it with eaze. "Nice try, but I'm your teacher for a reason." The black haired girl walked up to the boxes were Hinata was still hiding. "It's ok. He won't bite. Much."

"Shut up! And who are you talking too? I don't smell anyone in here." Hinata poped up from the cobweb cover boxes and waved at the boy. This starled him and caused the poor boy to fall on the standing bass. "Ahh!" Hinata rushed to the brick red haired boy and tried waking him up. "Don't worry. This kid broke most of the bones in his body and he's still-..." Misha looked at her student's had and saw where is was. Hinata froze when she felt a hand on her... backside. "Aww. A pretty girl by my side. Now I can die a happy man. Whats your-" The dark blue eye man was cut off when a boot placed it's self on the boy's chest. "If you don't want to replace your ribs again.You'll let go of Hinata-chan now worm." It was an evil voice with vemon driping off every word the man said. Hinata looked up to see a very pissed off Naruto steping on the orange wearing boy's chest.

"Naruto come on. The dudes not worth it. Man your so troublesome." Complaned a pineapple pony-tailed boy as he walked down the stairs with his usual board exspretion on his face. "I don't care! Tadamasa has a death wish after what he did to Hinata-chan!" Naruto put more prussure on Tadamasa's chest, causing the boy yo gasp. "Naruto-kun stop it!" Hinata jumped at the blonde and tackled him to the ground. Naruto's head hit the bass of the drum causing him to pass out(swirly eyes! )

"Wow, thanks for saving my butt. Anywho I never properly introduce ourself. I'm Tadamasa Kit. I'm the heir to the Kit clan maybe you've heard of us?" Hinata looked at the man's exstened hand and remembered the words Naruto told her if anyone tried taking advange of her. Hinata reached out her hand and got a firm hold on the blue eyed man's arm throwing his body over her head and slaming his back to the cemement ground. "Thats for touching my ass! And this!" Hinata picked up her heel and dug it into Tadasama's..."For Naruto-kun!" Hinata spat on the man's face and walked over to see if Naruto was ok, so far he was just asleep now. 'Aww. He looks so cute sleeping.' Hinata held the blonde's cheek and cradled it in her palm. "Ahg! That was..." Tadamasa looked over to the indigo haired Hyuuga and smiled. 'Firey. I like that.' Misha saw the lustful look in her student's eye and kicked him in the face a little. "Don't even." She got down and whispered in his ear. "Control that hunger or I'll finish what Hinata started got it?"

The brick red haired man just looked at his teacher with mild intrest and walked over to Hinata. "Really sorry for what I did. Please forgive me." Tadamasa bowed to the girl hoping dhe would forgive him. "Thank you. I'm Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata shook her new friend's hand and went back to the blonde when she heard him wake up. "Ow. What happened?" Naruto looked up to see Hinata's smiling face. 'I love that smile...what whered that come from?!'

"Hi Naruto-kun. Are you ok?" Asked the lavander eyed girl as she help her cursh back to his feet. 'Man he's heavy. Maybe all the muslce...Whered that come from?!' Hinata's face turned a little red from her thought. Naruto looked at he's crush and felt her forehead seeing the red on her face. "Hinata-chan are you ok?" The Hyuuga looked up and just smiled to the deep blue eyed man she had loved since the academy days. "Ok so Kiba couldn't make it. Someone compleatly trashed his torso. The muslces, nerves and even his heart all mess up." Everyone looked worried after hearing the news. Who would do that to Kiba? Or more spucivicaly who could do that?

"Well if ya need a drummer you still have me!" Bosted the voodoo teacher as she walked to the black drum set and played a bit from the band's song 'The shapest lives' "You are good sensai. Ok thats 5 poeple when Sai gets here." Speaking of the ink master, from the stairs a boy dressed in all black, with a black crop top came down to join the band. "Naruto-kun. Why did you call me? I was busy with Ino-chan." Everyone just sweatdroped. Ino plus Sai equels not child rated matiral. "Ok. Because Misha-sensai doesn't know all our songs she picks kay?" Said Naruto as he took off his Hokage jacket. The blonde was left in his black shirt and orange pants. "Well lets see. I know...The sharpest lives and thats it!" Chirped Misha with a silly smile on her face. "Oh boy. Ok The shapest lives it is ready?" The band members got in their places. Naruto was in the front with the mic, Misha on drums, Sai on bass guitar. Even Tadamasa was in it on guitar. Shikamaru was in the back so Hinata couldn't see what he was playing. "Ok lets get this started."

The song started off with Sai and Tadamasa, soon Naruto started singing into the tune. "Well it rains and it pours When you're out on your own If I crash on the couch Can I sleep in my clothes? 'Cause I've spent the night dancing I'm drunk, I suppose If it looks like I'm laughing I'm really just asking to leave

This alone, you're in time for the show You're the one that I need I'm the one that you loathe You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose 'Cause I love all the poison Away with the boys in the band

I've really been on a bender and it shows So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?

Give me a shot to remember And you can take all the pain away from me A kiss and I will surrender The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead A light to burn all the empires So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be In love with all of these vampires So you can leave like the sane abandoned me

There's a place in the dark where the animals go You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo

I've really been on a bender and it shows So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?

Give me a shot to remember And you can take all the pain away from me A kiss and I will surrender The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead A light to burn all the empires So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be In love with all of these vampires So you can leave like the sane abandoned me

Oh!

Give me a shot to remember And you can take all the pain away from me A kiss and I will surrender The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead A light to burn all the empires So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be In love with all of these vampires So you can leave like the sane abandoned me

Oooooo, Oooooo, Oooooo yeah, Oooooo."

Hinata stood up and gave the band a loud clap. "Your guys were great! I loved it!" Hinata ran up to Naruto and summoned courage to give him a hug. "Heh heh. Thanks Hinata-chan. We were that great?" The lavander eyed girl replied with a nod. Then a though cme into her head. Remembering something Naruto said in the song Hinata got on her tip toes(he's really tall people! Man..i wanna be tall) and gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek. Everyone in the room just stared, where as Tadamasa just looked away with a ticked off face. Naruto was caught off gaurd with the kiss and...fell to the ground. "Ahh! Naruto-kun!" Misah just walked back to where Tadamasa was skulking. "Don't they make a cute couple? Look just leave her alone. Beside, 'she' only wants 'him' if you get too fiesty near her, Ibihcihs's gonna get ya. Have fun." Misha walked back to Naruto and kicked his side, waking the blonde in a heart beat. "Ok Naruto-akkagakusei. Class time lets go." Naruto got his Hokage jacket and left upstairs. Hinata soon followed by, but was stoped by Shikamaru grabing her hand. "Naruto mind I borrow your girlfriend for a bit?" Both Hinata and Naruto's faces turned bright red with embaresment. "S-Shikamaru! If it's ok with her." Hinata tried her best to make her face it's normal color, but it wasn't really working. The indigo haired girl just nodded her head as Shikamaru grabed her caot and walked upstairs with Hinata following behind.

End!(A/N: Thats right end! hahaha i'm so evil to ya all! but yeah i'm keeping each chapter with it's title kay? and hinata met MCR so thats end. Naruto: What does Shikamaru want with hinata? and who were the people Misha-sensai was talking about? find out next time on savin me! From innocent to frightend! the end of hyuuga! hinata-chan...I'm sorry.)


	5. From innocent to frightened, the end of

Savin me' Ch.5. From innocent to frightend! The end of Hyuuga!

Hinata and Shikamaru were sitting at a Dango shop. Hinata was looking at her tea till the brown haired man sitting across from her spoke. "I know it was you that damaged Kiba." The pale skined girl looked up with fear in her eyes. She was finguered out only three days after her attack. Then again he had a 200 I.Q for a reason. "Hinata. I cansider you a sister. As a shinobi I should tell Naruto, and he can't favor you as Hokage." Tears started reaching Hinata's eyes, he was right. Attacking a fellow shinobi was life in prison minamim. "But, because I want to hear ya out. I'll let you tell your story kay?" Shikamaru reached out his hand and rubbed away Hinata's tears. Both smiled a little. Then the Nara's exspretion changed to sireous. "I-if I tell you, y-you can't tell Naruto-kun." Shikamaru gave the girl a questionable look but let her tell her story.

"It was three days ago. I was walking home because father had a heart attack and Hanabi wanted me see him.Then...he came out of nowhere."

XXflashback(don't read if your a kiba fan)XX

Hinata was walking through the baren streets of Konoha. Her sister had called Naruto's house and beged her to come home. It seemed Hinata's father had another heart attack. Not that she really cared much. Her father may have finally seen her real strenths, but know his actions were unfogivable. 'How could father do that?! Am I that weak? No Naruto-kun said I'm strong..t-that I was the s-strongest he'd ever seen..' The Hyuuga girl didn't even relized tears were coming from her lavander eyes. 'Stop crying damnit! Stop it.' Hinata walked alittle more down the road till she felt someone following her. Without even thinking her ninja instinces kickein, it was like second nature now. Hinata walked a little more till she made a right in an ally. Sure she was limiting not only her self, but also her stalker. Beside, Hinata worked best in close range anyway. The follower snuck up behind Hinata and backed her againest the ally wall. "Hi Hinata-chan!" The Hyuuga looked to see her teamate Kiba with a drunk line on his face. His breath recked of achool and ciggerets. His clothes smelled wores. "K-Kiba-kun? What...let go of me." Kibe just looked at Hinata with pure want in his dark eyes. "Have I ever told you...your fear smell is delisious?" Kiba pushed Hinata more into the wall and started moving his hand up her body. "Ahhh!!" Hinata tried freeing herself, but Kiba put some kind of binding seal on her when she wasn't looking. "Come on Hinata...let me just." The lavander eyed girl was pined to a wall with her drunk teamate tring to get under her shirt. 'Do something! Do something stupid!' Hinata felt chakra build in her hands and tried moving them. It worked! Her hands lifed up and pushed into Kiba's torso, most likely damaging his insides. 'Now run love.' Hinata heard a voice in her head, it sounded so famlilar, like an old family member. Kiba tried getting to his feet, but it seemed his nerves wouldn't listen to his brain. "I'm sorry Kiba."

With that Hinata ran out of the ally and straigt home.  
XXend! of flashbackXX

"I haven't seen him since." Hinata finished her story and was about to leave till Shikamaru grabed her hand again. "Look. Man this is troublesome. Why do I get myself in these messes. I won't tell Naruto, or anyone else kay?" Hinata nodded her head and thanked her friend for listening to her story. "But. Naruto's gonna find out soon. Kiba gets out next week. You really messed him up kid. So you should let him know. Thats sexual assalt and seeing as how Naruto does favor you, he might cut you a break." The lazy ninja smiled and ruffled Hinata's hair a little, wanting to get back at him Hinata chased Shikamaru back to the Hokage manor.

"No Tadamasa! I'm not giving you Hinata's number! Now beat it before Hinata-chan knows all about your beanie baby colection!" Naruto was sitting at his desk sorting out missions and medical ninja needed on certin missions. The weather wasn't only weird in Konoha, but all over the ninja world. In suna the weather had changed the worest. Non-stop rain day in day out, in rain village it was scorch and aried. Mist was blazing hot with little moisture. Grass was hitting a terriable drout, it's lush grass was fadeing fast. Even lightning was hit with the bezzar weather. It's normal humaied air was now frezzing snow, the thunder storms have stopped making the village vonrable. So lots over escort, ressuce even evacuation missions were coming in like crazy.

"Oh come on dude. If your not gonna ask her out then I will! Now hand over her number I know you have it!" Tadamasa jumped over the desk and began looking for Hinata's info. "Get lost stalker!" Shouted Naruto as he tackled his friend to the ground.

A dark haired girl was looking at the boys fight on the ground with a disappointed face. 'Men. If one sees a girl that another likes they fight like animals.' The voodoo teacher walked in the office and pulled out two dolls. One looked like Naruto, the other was Tadasama. "If you two refuse to act your age. Then we'll play alittle game!" Misha pulled out duck tape from her pack around her shoulder and taped the doll's hands togather. In doing so the real Naruto and Tadamasa were stuck holding hands. "Ahh! Let go!" Yelled Tadamasa as he tried unlaching himself from the young Hokage. Naruto wasn't moving an inch. He of all people knew that nothing like pulling could brake a voodoo curse. "Face it dude. We're stuck like. this." The Kit heir started painicing, if they was one person he didn't wanna be stuck with it was someone who might as well be his great grandfather. "Damnit! Let me go!" But in tring to use his speical power, Tadamasa poped her arm out of his socket. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Fuck you Misha-sensai!" Naruto just sighed and walked back to his desk tring to organize his mess of paper work. 'It's alot more fun when Hinata-chan is here.' The blonde looked out the window and smiled, it was snowing. the snow, it's gentle touch on anyone's skin. It white purity, it reminded him so much of Hinata.  
Why did it feel like he was forgeting something? 'Wait...My birthday!' Naruto looked at his calander, it was October 5. "Oh shit! We don't have that much time!" Tadamasa looked up at Naruto with a comfused look. "What are you talking about?" Naruto slamed his head on his desk, making his friend attached to his hand fall to the ground. "We need to get everyone! Kage bushin no jutsu!" Naruto made 10 clones and sent them all on a job. "Brat your gonna help he kay?" Asked Naruto as he draged up the man still holding his hand. "With what?!" Naruto punched his friend in the face and told him his plan for October tenth. "Your an idiot. A parade? thats stupid, might as well try and stop this crazy weather of ours!" Hollered Tadamasa as he protested againest Naruto's idea. "Come on! I need your help. Your clan is great at fast working so if we start now we'll finish just in time please?"

"Why should I help you? Your a pain and my clan owes you no favors." Naruto got a devious smile on his face, though the idea sickened him this wa sthe only thing that would convince the Kit heir. "You'll get to see Hinata-chan in a black dress if you coperat." Tadamasa's hidden fox ears poped out of his head as did his tail when the idea of seeing Hinata in a dress. "I'll do anything you say sir!" Naruto sat down as started drawing out his plans.  
Hinata was walking home, she was on her way to the Hokage manor, till her sister called her again saying father had another heart attack. 'Is something wrong with father? What do I care?' Hinata was a few steps away from the Hyuuga compound when she felt pure hate in her stomach. 'Why do I care?! I don't care I'm-' Hinata's thought stopped when she heard an exspoltion. It came from the compound. Hinata ran to the sound only to see a man holding her father by his shirt coller and another man making the compound blow up.

Hinata hid in the brush near the gates so she could hear what the men were saying. "Now tell our where she is! Before your precios clan starts deing out!" Yelled the man holding her father. "Y-you won't get a-a word out of me!" The smaller person placed something on Hiashi's back and chanted something Hinata could desifer. "I hate getting my hands dirty so tell me! Wheres the girl?" The paper on the old Hyuuga's back started burning at one coner and was finishing pretty fast. "Yeah! Now tell us or it's bye bye old man!" Hiashi still held his tounge. 'I've made too many mistakes as it is...I won't mess up this time.' The fire on Hiashi's back finally hit the middle and caused his body to exspole. "Father Noo!" Hinata ran out of the brush and faced the two attackers. One was a man and fairly tall. The other was female with a hand full of the paper exspoltives she used on Hinata's father. "This must be her. Pein will be happy we found her."

The man removed his hat to prepare for a fight. His hair was a messy black with some grey giving him a salt and pepper look. His face was very young despide his aging hair. He looked almost 16. His eyes were a emrald green with some blue in the mix. The girl removed her hat as well to show she looked no older then Hanabi. He hair was blood red with some grey as well. her eyes unlike the man's were a heartless grey. "Who are you?! Why did you kill my father?!" The 16 year old looking man laughed with a wicked sound. "I'm not telling you girlie. Just that I don't like your kind, so to get rid of all you mosters. I'm gonna give you to my boss." The man jumped in the air and lanched kunais at Hinata, only to have them reflected with her kaiten. "So you can ues that move. Your value just went up!" The girl threw some paper tags at Hinata blowing up under her feet. 'I need to move faster!' Hinata got some shirken and three them at the girl seeing as how she was faster then the man. With some handsigns Hinata made her shirkens multiply in mubers. 'Damnit!' the girl back fliped out of the shadow shirken attack but one hit her in the arm. "Grey!" The man ran over to the girl and helped her up. 'It seems she can't take even a small attack like that.' Hinata fouces charkra to her plams and ran full speed at the man, only to have him kick her in the abdament. Hinata went down and tried getting up, but is seemed the man put chakra in his foot to make his kick strong enough to brake a rib. "Aqua, get the girl and lets leave before..agk!" Blood came out of the girl's mouth as her partner set her down. "I have a better plan. Your useless right now so." Aqua as he was called took one of Grey's paper exspoltives and placed it on the ground. Hinata continued to run as her oppoies till she saw the tag light up. 'I'll never make it!' Hinata tried running out of the bombs range but it was too late. She could feel the heat of the fire on her back, but something was behind her, saving her from the full blast.

Hinata looked up and saw a woman in a lavander dress putting up a shiled from the exspoltion. "W-who are you?" Hinata asked before she felt her strangth being zapped away. The woman turned around and faced the girl. Her face was perfect,her hair was long and flaping from the air of the bomb behind her. A black mark was going from the woman's center forehead down to her noes. "I'm with you young one." Her voice sounded familiar, but Hinata still couldn't name it. Soon Hinata was victem to blackness.

Three days have passed since the death of every Hyuuga other than Hinata, Neji and Hanabi. The village was in full sacuirty mode. No one was allowed to enter the village and no one could leave. All Jonin and ANBU were on gaurd duty 24/7. Chunin even were sent to gaurd the gates. Naruto was swamped with work. He let Hinata take sometime to grive and let her stay at home. Seeing as how she didn't have one Naruto let her move into the empty room he had. Neji had enough saved money and bought him and Hanabi their own apartment. "This is a mega setback." Naruto was sitting in his office looking at paper work. It was info on who would attack the Hyuuga's and not the rest of the village. 'Was it to weaken our defences for a larger attack? No Hinata said they wore strange robes with red clouds. The Akatsuki...' Naruto kept looking at the numerous papers and tried finding out what Akatsuki wanted with the Hyuugas.

There was a knock at the door when Naruto finally put away his mess. "Come in." From the door was a sobing Hanabi with Konohamaru looking down. "Hanabi? what are you doing here?" The Hyuuga child walked up to the desk and handed Naruto a scroll with the Hyuuga crest on it. "S-something F-Father left behind." The brown haired girl brushed away from tears and grabed a hold of Konohamaru's arm. "I'll see you outside kay Hana-chan?" The white eyed girl nodded her head and walked outside the door. Konohamaru looked at Naruto with a downcast look in his eyes. "She's not taking it well. She's always at my place begging me to never go another mission, or leave her side." The blonde looked at the genin with the same exspretion. Hinata was just the same. Maybe not as much as Hanabi because Hiashi wasn't exsacly on Hinata's 'miss when dead' list, if any he was on her hit list. "Well, let me know if ya need anything kay nii-san?" with that Konohamaru left with his girlfriend leaving a quite room with an equely quite Naruto. "Wonder whats in the scroll?"

'Dear Naruto-sama,  
If you are reading this then I must be dead. I have some valuble information to give. Tell no one of this message, not even my daughters. In our family there is a secret I'm not very proud of. Have you ever wonder where we Hyuuga got our byukugan? Well we have a demon sealed within each generation of females in or family. The demon's name is Shichubi, the 7-tailed bager. As you know this demon has the ability to change shape? Well it's changed our eyes from normal to white. But the Shichubi has a different shade, her's is lavadner. Which is why Hinata's are slitly different. That is right, my eldest was the one cursen with this demon. Seeing as how you have the Koman and have Kyuubi, I was hoping that you could help Hinata over come this. I always loved my daughter, but I was afraid of her. That demon was in my grandmother, and late sister after she pasted it went to Hinata. I was hoping to tell her myself...please understand I never turely hated her..I never saw he as a monster. The day the Hyuuga doctors told me she had the demon..I really cried. I hope you will understand my dieing wish and grat it.  
Hyuuga, Haishi.'

Naruto droped the scroll, Hinata had a demon like him? How did he miss that?! When Tadamasa said he couldn't smell Hinata's blood that should have been a dead give away. The Kit clans sence of smell was far better than the Inuzuka's and they could never smell the blood of a person that had a demon within them. 'I can't believe it...she's like me.'

Hinata was sitting in her new room looking at her clock for the passed 3 hours. They were all gone, every last one. Aunts, uncles. Cousins even those that married a member that went from one thing to another. Other than Hanabi and Neji. They were the last of the Hyuugas. Hinata heard a knock and unlocked it. It was Naruto. "Can I come in?" He asked. The indigo haired girl unlached the chain and allowed the blonde to enter. "Look...H-Hinata-chan I was thinking. You know that I'm here for you just like you are for me." Hinata sat back on her bed and just sobbed into her pillow. "I asked you to stay with me...now I wanna be there for you." Naruto sat next to the girl and was hestitent on what to do next, so out of no thought what so ever he just laied down next to the crying Hyuuga and let her cry to him, like she did for him. "Hinata-chan...I'm sorry."

End!(A/N: ok...hahahaha i got rid of all of them! mwhahahahaha. ahem...yeah so now you all know why the hyuuga's have the damn(lucky!) byakugan(bya-ku-gan!) hahah sorry couldn't help myself(exsalent!) shut up! ok so wait till next time of savin me! Hinata: it's naruto-kun's birthday in 2 days! what do i get him? Wait a parade? Tenten thats crazy...wait he's having it?! for the yondime's death?! I'm not wearing that! next time on savin me, welcome to the black parade! That dress is too short!)


	6. Welcome to the black parade

Savin me Ch.6. Welcome to the black parade.

Naruto was sitting in the living room with the news on T.V. The crazy weather had finally stopped! All the villages had their nartural defence back because the out of wack weather stopped! 'Now everthing's back to normal.' The blonde looked at the clock. It was October 10th 12:00am. "Well better wake Hinata up." A indigo haired girl was tossing and turning in her bed, showing she was having a nightmere.

Fire was everywhere, the silver moon lit the night sky. Hinata was in the center of it all. Poeple were running left and right tring to save them self then anyone near them. 'Whats going on?' Hinata walked a little more in to the firey buildings. There was a loud growl that seemed to put everyone on frezze. The lavander eyed girl looked up to see a huge bager! It's fur was silky lavander with black fur going from the center of it's forhead to it's nose. What really scared Hinata was the fact it had 7 waving tails! The Hyuuga girl stood there looking at the gient creture and tried to remember where'd she'd seen something like this before. "Quike! Where that damn sealer?!" Yelled one man. Hinata looked to see someone that looked like her grandfather...only he didn't have Byukugan. "They feld! All those sealers left!" Yelled another man. Hinata looked around, everyone that started centering in a circle looked like famiy members, but they had bright sky blue eyes or violet, not a single Byakugan user in sight. "It looks like we use the seal they gave us." Hinata looked behind her to see a woman holding a baby. The men made hand seals and soon a gient seal was on the ground.

The woman placed the baby on the ground and let the men do whatever they were planing. "Whats going on? Hello? Hello?" No one was answering, they couldn't hear the Hyuuga girl. The bager walked towards the people, it snarled at the seal and tried to claw it away, but it was too late, the people had compleated the seal and placed the demon within the baby. The woman began to cry where as the others seemed releaved. "Now, we Hyuuga's keep this secret understood?" Said the man that looked like Hinata's grandfather. "We tell no one of Shichubi."

"Hinata-chan...Hinata-chan wake up." Naruto walked in Hinata's room only to see her on the floor shouting something. "Ngh...nani?" Hinata opened her eyes to see deep blue orbs looking back at her. "Morning sleeping beauty, time to wake up." Hinata blushed at the comment given by her crush and got ready for the day.

It was a overcast day. Understandable because it was fall. 'Am I forgeting something?' thought Hinata as she stood next to Naruto in his office. The ANBU were reporting that they saw someone walking through Konoha forest. Seeng as how the village was still in lockdown this was not good. "Scout the area and repost back." Ordered the blonde as the two ANBU let in a poof of smoke. "Man. Can't I ever get a break? Eh Hinata-chan, wouldn't that be nice? A nice long vacation to..." Naruto thought for a moment on where he'd like to go. Hinata just stood and looked out the window. She could see the remains of her old home. Nothing but burned buildings and ash. "I know! The Kazabai Ideyu!" Hinata droped the books she was holding when Naruto yelled out the name of a very, very exsluvie hot spring. Kazabai Ideyu ment Volcacic hot springs. It was a luxuraious resort/spring high in Hi no kuni's active! Volcanios.

"Yeah that sounds great. Sure Konoha springs is good but Kazabai is an exsodic relaxasion place." Naruto went back in his chair and dreamed of his little vacation. "Proplem with your plan dobe." The blonde fell out of his chair when he heard that voice, that one voice that would always anger him. "Sasuke!" He was right. It was the Uchiha...with one arm?! "Calm down. I'm not here to attack, more like a notice." Naruto got into his attack stance, as did Hinata. "What do you want?" Sasuke took a seat on the couch and rested his only arm. "Is that anyway to welcome an old friend that was like a brother to you dobe? Tck tck you disapoint me Naruto."

Hinata had a firce look in her eyes. What was Sasuke Uchiha, a S-rank missing-nin want? What was his perpose of coming back to Konoha? "Hmm. Hokage. Congrats stupid, looks like your dream really came ture after all." Sasuke looked over to Hinata and a smile(that matched orochi's!) came to his face. "And you got a cute little girlfrined. Hinata is that you? My how you've grown. You sure are a cuttie now." The raven haired man walked over to the girl and grabed her chin. "Why waste your talent and beauty in this village? I bet you could kick anyone's ass with that Jyuuken of yours?" Hinata was looking straight at the Uchiha's souless black eyes. They terrorfied her so much she was frozen. Naruto on the other hand was enraged. "Get away from her!" The blonde aimed his fist dead center in Sasuke's face(like in the waterfall fight, but on the side) Sasuke flew to the back and hit the wall. Naruto caught Hinata as she lost balence tring to get away from the punch. "Ow, that hurt. I guess you don't wanna know what happened to your grandfather than." Naruto grabed Sasuke's shirt collor and lifted him up(sasuke-teme is smaller!)

"What the hell are you blahbing about? I don't have a grandfather." Sasuke just laughed in his old frined's face. A wicked grin stayed on the Uchiha's lips. "Haven't you notice someone missing? Someone you used to train with?" Naruto thought about it for awhile. There were lots of poeple he trained with, witch one was missing? Hinata on the other hand friguered out who she hadn't seen in a long time. "Jairya-sama?" Sasuke got lose from Naruto grip and went to the window. "Bingo. Itachi told me before he died. Pein, the leader killed Jairya, reason? I didn't get the answer. Well later dope!" Naruto ran to the window and tried to follow after, but Hinata held him back. "Naruto-kun you can't just go after him!

Naruto was losing it, not only did he find out his teacher was dead, but that he was his grandfather. "Let me go Hinata!" The blonde's finger nails had turned to claws and scrach the Hyuuga's arm till it bleed. "Ahhhhhhh!" Hinata fell to the ground and looked at her wound, it was pretty deep, and blood kept coming. "H-Hinata I-I'm so sorry." Naruto tried to touch Hinata's arm but she pulled back. "N-Naruto-kun?" tears started pouring through the indigo haired girl's eyes as she ran out the office. "Hinata!" Naruto ran out the office to find his crush, for someone in heels she could get away pretty far. Naruto used his special sence of smell to find the Hyuuga girl, due to her blood he found her with ease. 'What the hell is wrong with me?! Why'd I hurt her? Now she proplely hates me, way to go Naruto you stupid ass. She'll never come near me again...I deseve it...after all I am a m-monster.' Naruto kept following the sent of blood. The blonde came to a lake and saw Hinata sitting near the bank. He could hear her sobbing and a pain came to his heart. If it was one thnk Naruto couldn't stand was the sound of a girl crying, it just broke him.

Hinata had ran a pretty far distensce, despite her bleeding wound, which had healed a longtime ago for some odd reason. 'I didn't do anything to stop it, how did it heal?' Hinata just sat and looked at her arm. There were little scraches but nothing else. 'What is this?' Hinata looked in the water to see something strange, it looked like hair? The indigo haired girl reached in the water only to have a hand come and grab her. "Ahhh! Let go!" Naruto left the brush and came to Hinata's side to help pull her out of the hand's grip. "N-Naruto-kun?"

"Not now! Try and get it off!" The hand started getting a firm hold on Hinata's whole arm. Bubbles rose to the surface as Naruto pulled Hinata ferther. Soon a whole arm and a head came out of the water. "N-No...it can't be?" Naruto landed on his butt with Hinata passed out between his legs. The person that came out of the water had red hair wearing a black dress with an orange short sleeve shirt under. Her eyes were a sparkling emrald green. On the back of the black dress was the red swirl that stood for the Uzumaki clan. "Agk! Man water taste terrable after 18 years?" The woman turn around a few times till her eyes got use to the bright light(underwater for a decaid, hard to see) "M-m-mom?" The red head turned around once more to see a blonde hair boy with persicing blue eyes, but what really surprized her were the wisker marks on his cheeks. "M-Minato? No you died...Naruto-chan?!" The woman jumped out the water and lunged out at the boy attacking him(and hinata) with a hug. "Oh my god I thought I'd never see you again! Oh look at you, your a copy of your father. I always knew his genes were a brick wall! just look at how much you've grown, last I saw you you were just a baby, and tiny at that! but now your what 6ft?!" The red haired woman kept swquezzing the life out of Naruto till Hinata started making suffacation noices. "Oh I'm sorry sweetie! I keep forgeting about my strength." Naruto just looked at the woman with a smile, it was his mom, his mother was alive.

"Naruto...I see you've made Hokage. I knew ya would, your too determaned. Than again you are an Uzumaki, we're known well for our stronge will and dence personalitys. Lets go to the manor and I'll tell you everything kay?" The three left the lake and went to the Hokage manor, not without some poeple that knew Kushina screaming with joy that she's alive or others coming up to asked where the hell she's been for the pass 18 years.

"The day you were born, the Kyuubi attacked, your father told me to run as far as I could, saying he knew I would interfer with him dieing to save the village. Much as I didn't want to I ran. Unfurtanitly I was pulled in some kind of whirlpool. I tried getting out but I think I died, but I was alive at the sametime. I know 18 years went by, then I saw Hinata's face...I thought it was my old frined so I reached up to try and get out, and now here we are."

Naruto just sat and looked at his mother with his jaw ajar. Hinata had left the room to get something to eat so Naruto was ok with his mom talking about Kyuubi. 'If Hinata found out from someone else other than me, she'd never trust me again.'

"So...who's the cutie? Your girlfriend Naruto?" Asked Kushina as innocently as possible. Naruto looked at his mom with a flustered face. "S-shut up! She's not my girlfrined! She's just a friend!" Naruto tried getting back to work, but still had a blush on his face. Hinata came back in with a tray of food in her hands. "Ramen break Naruto-kun!" Chriped the lavadner eyed girl as she placed a steaming bowl of ramen on the blonde's desk. Hinata looked at the top of Naruto's desk slyly and saw a piece of paper with big words at the tops saying. "Mama"

"Is this a new song Naruto-kun?" Hinata snatched the paper from under the mess on the young Hokage's desk and began reading some of it. "Hinata-chan give it back!" Naruto tried getting his lyrics back, but Hinata kept pushing him away with her back and keeping her hand that held the paper out of reach. "Mama we all go to hell, I'm writing this letter and wishing you well, mama we all go to hell." Hinata read aloud the lyrics with a giggle from Naruto chacing her around the office to get back his music. Kushina was enjoying the site, it reminded her of when she caught Minato taking notes on her as she was training. They ran alover the village till the poor man gave up his notebook, only to see it riped to pieces by the red haired woman's own teeth. Finally Hinata gave back Naruto his music sheet, only to giggle in his face that the song was a little dark. "It's a war song Hinata-chan, it needs to be dark." Naruto playfuly stuck his tounge out, only to have his mother grab it. "Stick that out one more time, and I'll rip it off." Naruto pulled back in his tounge and gave his mom a look a three year old would give if he was told to do something he didn't want to. "Now hug and make out-er- I mean make up!" Both Naruto and Hinata had a huge blush on their faces from what the green eyed woman said, but soon gave each other a hug. Kushina pulled out a camra and snaped a picture of the touch moment. "Awww! Thats so cute!" Naruto had the same flustered face as befor and tried getting the camra, which proved failuer, with Naruto on the ground, both hands behind his back and his feet tied with a riped picse of his own pants. "Sorry sweetie, but when you think you get your ninja know how from? You may have your father's good looks, but being pretty doesn't really get you anywhere."

Kushina soon got off her son and un tied him. "Well I think I'll go out for a bit, go see some old friends bye." With that Naruto and Hinata were left alone. "Hinata, I need you to go to Tenten's, sometings gonna happen on the tenth." Hinata nodded her head and walked over to Tenten's. When the Hyuuga reached the wepon shop she saw Tenten's little brother Sixsix(hahahaha!) "Hi Sixsix, wheres your sister?" Asked the pale skined girl as she walked over to the one bun brown haired 10 year old. "Upstairs, your gonna love your outfit." He said with a sly grin. Hinata just looked at the boy with a puzzled look, but brushed it off when she walked up the three stairs till she reached a oak wood door with a sign saying. 'W.T.T.B.P' what ever that ment.

"Hinata knocked on the door and in one second was draged into the large room. All the girls were there. From Tenten to Temari. "Whats going on?" Hinata asked as she was placed on the bed. "You and Temari are in the parade!" Chirped Ino as she started dancing around the room. "What parade?" Asked the indigo haired girl as her frineds started dancing around and squeling. "The black parade Naruto is throwing for the Yondime's death, it's also his birthday Hinata-tawainai." Giggled Sakura as she pulled someting out of her bag. It was a black dress with pink on the side and on the arm sleeves. The whole design looked like one of those outfits you see band marchers wear, but in a goth out way. "Well we're all in it, but you and Temari are the two important girls, we just walked on the float and look cute."

Hinata just kept looking around as the girl talked about something she'd never heard Naruto mechen. "Ok Hinata! Time for your outfit." Sakura grabed something from the closet and pulled out a black marcher's out fit with dark violet on the sides, arm sleeves and buttens. It stoped just below the knees. "What ya think? I made myself." The indigo haired girl just looked at the dress with disbelieife, the dress was way too short for her taste. "S-Sakura I can't wear that! I-it shows too much." The other girls began laughing as Hinata tried to escape this whole feasco. "Sorry Hinata, but you'll look great in this, believe me Hinata. Man if I had your figuer I'd show some,some you know."

Tenten help try and convice her frined as well. "And Naruto drew the designs himself, so he may finally be starting to like you Hinata, maybe?" Hinata's face went exstremly red as she took the dress and ran into the bathroom to chage. At least try it on to see wwhat it looks like right? That and it was all of them vs. her. 'When in Konoha, do what the konichi's do.' She though as she buttened up the dress. The pale skined girl looked at herself in the miorror and thought it was ok. Though what Tenten said was a blod face lie. Hinata had seen some of Naruto's scetches and saw she was drawn in a marcher's shirt and pants. Though she had no clue it was for a parade, and a black one none the less. 'Wait...Naruto-kun made a new song called the black parade didn't he?' Hinata pushed the thought away and walked out to the girls.

"I told you! She looks great! All the boys are gonna be after you Hinata." Announced Sakura as she jumped up and down in her dress. Temari was in her's as well. It was black all over with yellow buttens and yellow on the sides and arms. "Wait, Sakura did you color cordanate everyone?" Asked Hinata as she looked at the other girls wearing their clothes. Sakura was pink, Temari yellow, Tenten brown, Ino light blue and Hinata was purple. "Oh, I guess I did, thats just weird I wasn't even paying any attention." Sakura nervosly giggles as she scratch her head. Ino laughed as the others just mubbled something about Sakura being and air head.

Two days later everyone was in Konoha central. Most poeple were crying, remembering what happened this fateful day 18 years ago. Lots lost loved ones, others cried for the fourth. In the very back of the plaza everyone that was in the parade was getting set. The band were buzy setting up with the insterments, the others were putting final touchs on the black and dark red float. The float had three levels. A banner over the third said in big black letters. 'In memory of Minato Namikaze!' A smaller banner hanged in the front said, 'Welcome to the black parade!' "Ok! We're already right!?" Called out Naruto to Tadamasa. The Kit heir was dressed in a marcher's shirt and black pants with brick red on the sides, buttens and arms. "We're still waiting for misery, regret and your mom." He hollered back as he got in place. "Come on mom, how long dose it take to put a mask on?"

Hinata was slyly tring to get on the float without Naruto noticing her, but luck wasn't on her side. Naruto heard footsteps and turned to see Hinata in her outfit. Which huged at her perfectly. "U-uhhh...Oh Hinata-chan...y-you stand over there. Nice outfit." Naruto tried pushing Hinata out of his mind...but it wasn't working(bad naruto) Temari came next helping a woman dressed on a breathing mask and metal like skrit on the first level. "We're here. Everything set?" Asked Temari as she took her spot next to Hinata and the red head. "Yep, mom you ok?" The mask wearing woman turned and gave the blonde a thumbs up. "Alright! Lets get on with it!" Soon the black float began moving and made it to where the villagers were all waiting on the side of the road. It sounded like a keybroad was playing a soft sad tone, then came Naruto's voice.

"When I was A young boy, My father took me into the city To see a marching band.

He said, "Son when you grow up Will you be the saviour of the broken, The beaten and the damned?"

He said "Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non believers, the plans that they have made?"

Because one day I'll leave you, A phantom to lead you in the summer, To join the black parade."

When I was a young boy, My father took me into the city To see a marching band. He said, "Son when you grow up Would you be the saviour of the broken, The beaten and the damned?"

Sometimes I get the feeling She's watching over me." Naruto looked behind him and pointed to Hinata with a smile on his face.  
"And other times I feel like I should go.

Through it all, The rise and fall, The bodies in the streets. And when you're gone we want you all to know

We'll Carry on, We'll Carry on Though your dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on We'll carry on

And in my heart I cant contain it The anthem wont explain it.

A world that sends you reeling From decimated dreams Your misery and hate will kill us all."

Sakura got an evil grin on her face and pushed Hinata over to Naruto. A blush came to both of their faces seeing as how close they were. Naruto just smiled even more and pulled Hinata closer to him.

"So paint it black And take it back Lets shout it loud and clear Defiant to the end we hear the call

To carry on We'll carry on Though your dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on We'll carry on And though you're broken and defeated You're weary widow marches

And on we carry through the fears Ooh oh ohhhh Disappointed faces of your peers Ooh oh ohhhh Take a look at me Cause I could not care at All

Do or die You'll never make me Because the world, Will never take my heart Go and try, You'll never break me We want it all, We want to play this part

I won't explain Or say I'm sorry I'm unashamed I'm gonna show my scar Give a cheer For all the broken Listen here Because it's who we are

I'm just a man, I'm not a hero Just a boy, who had to sing this song I'm just a man, I'm not a hero I don't care

We'll carry on We'll carry on And though you're dead and gone believe me You're memory will carry on We'll carry on And though you're broken and defeated Your weary widow marches on

We'll carry on."

The villagers went into applause. cheer and some girls were swooning over Naruto' voice. This puting some red anger on Hinata's pale face. That left as soon and Naruto lifted Hinata on his sholder. "Alright! That was wonderful right Hina-chan?!" Naruto had his goofy fox grin and put Hinata down so he could look at her. "Yep! Hehe." Naruto traped Hinata in a hug and swung her around.

Misha was seting next to Kushina and smiled at the site of the two teens(their 18! still teens) "Strange isn't it?" Asked the red head as she watched her son talk with the Hyuuga. Misha looked over to the woman and after she figuered out what the Uzumaki lady was talking about. "He's like you and she's calm, quite and smart like he was, thats just creepy." Kushina smiled and got up to go home. "Thats why they didn't work out, Imami was like him." Misha got up as well and went to her brainless Kit student. "Come now Tadamasa, your cousin are waiting at home." Much to the brick red haired man's dismay, he followed his teacher quitly till.

"Hinata!" Naruto ran full speed towards the man that had Hinata slung over his sholder. "Lets go!" Yelled out a woman as she threw more paper booms at the ninja's that tried to help get Hinata back. "Let me go! Naruto-kun!" Hinaat tried getting out of the man's grip, but with a swift movment to her neck, Hinata feel alseep. The man in a black robe with red clouds jumped in the air, along with the woman. "Now Grey!" The woman made a hand sign and soon vanished out of sight, along with Hinata. Naruto stared up into the blue sky with his blue eyes turned blood red. "Nooooooooooo!" Naruto let out a large wave of anger and chakra as she tried to get to Hinata and her kidnappers. Tadamasa used his bloodlimit to stop Naruto in his tracks. The Kit heir's eyes were the same blood red with his pupil like a cat's. "Naruto! I know you want to go after them, but first we need to think of a plan! You need a team, you can't just go running off and only have killing them in your mind!" Naruto looked back with tears in his red eyes as he collapsed to the ground. Kushina ran over to her son and tried claming as best as she could. "I'll kill them, I'll rip them to pieces and enjoy it...Hinata-chan." Naruto's anger exsausted him and soon the blonde feel asleep.

Somewhere far away Hinata laid on the stone floor where a large statue with hands coming out of the ground. Nine people stood on the fingers. "Very good Aqua, Grey...you caught Shichubi." Said a shadow man. One man with a syth on his bcak came out of the shadows and looked over to the two young recruts as they stood in their place. "I'm only saying this because your girlfrined gave me my body back, your not to bad. But leader! She's stronger then the ichibi, it'll take a whole week to take out her demon!" Hollered the man as he looked over to the leader. "I know, thats all the time we need." The nine members made the needed hand signs and soon a blue orbs srrounded Hinata, with what looked like purple chakra come out of her.

end!  
(A/N: well thats it! yep no more savin me. sorry but this is the end. no really there will be no more. yoy u need to imagen what happens to hinata, will naruto save her? or will it be too late? well laters, this is kimmi saying this is the last chapter of savin me.\ )


	7. My greatest mistakewas love

Savin me ch.7 My biggest mistake...was love

Naruto had assebled a team to help him find Hinata. 5 days had gone by, and if Akatsuki was tring to exstract Shichubi from Hinata, that left 1 day to go. The blonde had gathered, Shikamaru for his leadership skills and his shadow jutsu incase something happened. Sakura for her medical know how, Tadamasa because he could sniff out Hinata's kidnapper's blood. "Ok, everyone ready?" Asked Naruto as he grabed his bag and started walking out. "Naruto...are you sure you wanna do this? Just send the others, you can stay." Saggested Kakashi as he leand againest the window seal, he was staying at home helping Anko with the baby so he couldn't go on the mission. "I feel like it's my fault she's gone. A-and...I care too much about her to just let Akatsuki take her away...be-because of who she is they treat her like a monster. We're not the demon it's self! A-And I-I..."

Kushina sat in a chair with tears in her eyes, seeing her son lose it broke her heart, she smiled alittle, Naruto was in love, he just didn't know. Thats why he wanted to save Hinata. "And you love her right?" Naruto swung around to see the raven haired Uchiha siting on Naruto's desk with his left arm still missing. "Get out!" Yelled Naruto as he threw a pipe he pulled out from the wall at the dark eyed man. Sasuke took the pipe head on, making him fall back off the table. He soon got back up, he had a hysterical look on his face. His eyes leaked tears, but he smiled like a mad man. "Thats right! Kill me please! I've wanted death since I killed Itachi! Please kill me Naruto-baka, throw whatever you want, a flamethrower might work better!" With that said Sasuke made a hand sign and disappered. Naruto banged his head on the floor till the rest of his team came. When everyone was present the team left to find the kidnapped Hinata.

The group had walked till they reached near the boarder of fire and rain. "Naruto, I think we should rest, come on." Complaned Tadamasa as he started laging behind with Shikamaru, even Sakura was slowing down. "Alright, we'll set up camp...but I'm still going!" Naruto charged up his feet with chakra and ran full speed away. "Wait Naruto!" Called out Shikamaru as he tried to catch up with the blonde, but it was usless, he'd used too much energy. "I've got an idea!" Tadamasa followed Naruto, but his human legs couldn't keep up. 'Never thought I'd get to us this!' The Kit looked down at his red orb neckless and chanted a few words. 'Kitsune kasu no jutsu!' Soon Tadamasa's skin looked like vains were coming to surface, then fur grew all over his body. Fox ears poped up on top of his head, followed by a tail and soon the brick red haired man had turned into a large fox, he was as large as Akamaru, maybe more. "Ok, you ride or you walk. Take a pick." The guys looked at eachother then jumped on Tadamasa's back. "Hold on tight, I've never done this before."

Shikamaru's face went compleatly white as he held onto a patch of red fur. "Wait, you've never done this?! Then how do you know how to contral!" The deer farmer was cut off and Tadamasa ran off, at least 90 MPH.

Naruto was running through the trees, the sent of Hinata was faint but the blonde managed to get through. "Where is she?!" Naruto yell to no one in particular. 'Calm down kit! I know your pissed, they took Shichubi with them just as much as Hinata. I'll enjoy riping out their guts and feeding on their flesh hahahah!' Kyuubi turned into her goust form of a female. Her hair was nice and silky in a long losse pony-tail. The color red like blood. She wore a blinding orange chinesse dress with a large bow on her back, not that she could do anything with them. "Just what is your conextion with Shichubi anyways?" Asked Naruto as he came down to a clearing in the middle of the forest. Kyuubi looked to the sky with a lustful look in her red fox like eyes. Se was about to answer till Naruto fell to the ground panting.

"You over exsertied yourself baka! Remember, you may have demon chakra but you have a human body, you can only go for so long." Scolded the vixen a she walked over to the blonde on the ground coughing. "S-shut up! I-I'm gonna find Hnata and kill A-Akatsuki!" Naruto tried getting up, but his musles ached causing another wave of bleeding pain wash over his body. "Uhg you idiot! If you don't take care of yourself your gonna die! And how do you exspet to save your love if your dead, eh tell me that?" Naruto just looked at Kyuubi with an exsasted smile on his sweaty face. "Y-you sound like a-a mother worried about h-her kid." Naruto laughed a little at his joke, and the fact Kyuubi had a flustered face. "S-shut it! And just so you know, I was a mother once. And a father now a great great grandparent." Naruto fell asleep long ago, so when the red haired demon looked over her shoulder she fumed a little, then a smile cursed her rosey lips. 'A strong man that he is, but also a little boy thats found love, and will do anything to save her.' Kyuubi sat next to Naruto for a little till she returned to his body.

The others had finally found Naruto sleeping in the clearing and set up camp. Tadamasa didn't need much sleep so he took first watch. "I know your there granny, come out." He said with a flat tone. Out from Naruto's tent came the goustly form of Kyuubi with a smile on her face. "Very good Tada-chan, your honing your demonic powers very nicly. Your fatehr was right, your the pride of the Kit clan." The wisker faced woman sat on the log next to her supposed family member and held him close to her heart. "Is Shichubi-baa-chan gonna be ok?" asked the brick haired man as if her were a little kid. "I still smell her life, she'll last a while longer. Time is on no one's side young one." Kyuubi was about to leave her spot till she whispered something in the man's ear. "Someone is in the bush, cheeck it out." With that said the red haired beauty left back to Naruto's...vivied dream.(bad narutoXD)

Tadamasa walked over to the bushes to see a boy that looked 16 with green blue eyes hiding. "For a S-rank ninja your very loud. What are you doing here?" Aqua stood up and raised his hands over his head. "I can't stand Akatsuki and running away anymore. I'll help you get that girl back." Tadamasa grabed the black haired boy by his robe coller and slamed him to the tree. "And why should I trust you?! You stole Hinata and now look at Naruto! He's going crazy cause she's gone! Give me one good reson I shouldn't kill you right here?" The brick red haired man's eyes flared red with death daggers aimed in Aqua's derection. "I never wanted to hurt the girl! I only wanted revernge for her demon killing my lover! And I'm the only lead you have to Akatsuki's hidout!" The terquose eyed boy pushed Tadamasa off of his robe, then droped his wepon's holster. "And to prove it. I'll give you this. I have no major jutsus, just the basics. My tools are my greatest wepon." The Kit took the round ninja bag and put it on his waist. "Fine, but Naruto's gonna kill me for this."

In the morning everyone interagated their new recrut Aqua. Shikamaru was the first to go. "So, why did you want to leave Akatsuki?" Asked the ginues of the group. Naruto was siting in the back with a death glare in his blue eyes. He knew this man with some help killed the whole Hyuuga clan and kidnaped Hinata. He was, in Naruto's book someone that deserved a painful death, nice and slow. "My lover Tamoko, she died because of Shichubi. I spend most of my life tracking that bitch down. Then I came ill with the Haato doku(heart poison). Thats where I met Grey. She lost her whole family to another demon and wanted the same thing. Since that day we travled togather, eventuly we met the leader of Akatsuki and we helped serch for demons and such." Tadamasa smelled the air around the ex-Akatsuki member, he was telling the truth, and no one, not even the most skilled ninja could cover the truth in his blood. "Next question. Is Aqua your real name?" Asked Naruto as he tossed a rock in the air and caught it again. The black haired boy had a sincere smile on his face, he could feel the hate derected at him because he stole Hinata. "Are you angered because I stole you mate demon boy?" Naruto stood up and ran at the boy, his whiskers bold black, his eyes death red. Naruto had his hand frimly on Aqua's neck. "Shut up ass hole! You got a death wish or something?!" Naruto's voice was a mix of angwash and hate, it also sounded like Kyuubi's beast form voice was in it as well. "Naruto calm down!" Shouted Shikamaru as he tried getting Naruto off the green blue eyed boy. "No! Hinata could be dead by now! And it's all his fault!" Naruto rose his hand and showed his claw like nails to the young boy's face. "Kill me...and Hinata is as good...as dead!" Aqua said though it was diffacult from Naruto's squezze on his throat.

Naruto put down the boy and went back to his seat. The black haired boy sat on his log and continued to speek. "No, my real name is Kurisu Uzumaki." Everyone in the camp looked straight at Naruto, then back to Kurisu. "Lair! How the hell are you an Uzumaki?!" The black haired boy put his hand on top of his mess of black and grey hair, then with a quike move took it off. The guys where shocked to see a mess of spiky red hair atop the 16 year old's head. "Because...I'm your brother." (what a twist!) Naruto stared at his supposed sibbling, then ran off to the forest. "Naruto!" Shouted Tadamasa as he tried to go after his friend, only to have Kurisu hold him back. "It's my fault, I'll go." With that the red head ran after his brother.

Naruto found a lake with some flat stones near the shore. He wanted to leave the otehrs and go right to finding Hinata. But Tadamasa said he watsed to much chakra. 'Don't worry Hinata, I'll find you.' Than there was the fact he just met his brother, who was either a twin or older, seeing as how it was inpossible for him to have a younger sibbling. The red head found his brother at the lake and walked over to him. "Mind I join bro?" Asked Kurisu as he picked up a stone and threw it. the flat rock skiped the surface 5 times then sank. "I don't know why, but I don't care. I just want to find Hinata! Now I'm leaving!" Naruto ran back to camp and grabed his bag.

"Naruto don't start, it's still early." Complaned Tadamasa as he watched Naruto packing. The blue eyed man just looked at the Kit then ran off. "He's headstrong like my mother, he must have it."

"You Kit boy! Can you turn into a riding fox?" Tadamasa was slitly ticked by the nickname(english version of what misha said) But nodded his head and turned into his fox form. The others hopped on and held tight as the brick red haired fox rode off following Naruto's sent.

The blonde man had been runing for a good 4 hours till he came to a large cave with a bolder blocking the enterence. On the rock was a paper boom. 'It looks like they change their sercurity system, heh.' Naruto charged up a ball of pure chakra in his plam then aimed at the paper boom. "Rasengan!" Naruto jumped up and hit the exspolive dead center. A loud exspoltion was heard inside the base of a dark cavern, the only light was a blue orb which held a girl. From her eyes, mouth and whole body was purple chakra being sucked out. "Hinata!" A man with persings through his nose and ears turned to see an enraged blonde with a vail of red chakra in the shape of a fox break down the bolder that blocked anyone from coming in. "Well, well. If it isn't my former master's grandson. Hello Naruto." Pein held the jutsu and looked over to a girl with her hair in a high pony tail. "Art, you take care of him." The little girl nodded her head and ressled herself from the hold, the jutsu only really needed 4 people to peform it, the others were just there in case something happened. Naruto looked as the girl jumped from her spot on the hands of the god of hell statue.

The girl was small, no bigger than a 8 year old. her hair was blonde in a high pony-tail with a long lock of her hair covering her face, the rest came down to her wasit. "Hehe, your cute! Lets play a game shall me?" her voice was sweet and innocent sounding, but ninja rule number one: Never underextamate your oppoinate. The girl pulled out a doll with pins stuck in it and ran at Naruto with inhuman speed, even for a ninja. Naruto knew that the doll was a voodoo one and seeing as how if you have a blank, to make the doll hurt your opponite they need clothing or hair. Naruto jumped up to the wall and made his trumpcard handsign. "Kage bushin no jutsu!" With that two other Naruto's apperard and rushed out at the blonde girl with kunais in hand. "Thats all ya got?! This will be fun!"

Art made a few handsigns and disappered into thin air. 'A genjutsu!' Naruto tried releasing but it wasn't working. "Hehe! Nice try but my genjutsus are unbreakable!" The cave turned into a medow and Naruto was in the middle of it. The blonde looked around and saw Hinata. "Hinata? Hinata?!" Naruto called out to the indigo haired girl, but she just stood there and looked at Naruto with an empty face. Naruto walked over to her. When Naruto reached the Hyuuga he smiled. "It's great to see you again!" The blonde hugged her then heard a voice from his head. 'Thats not her! Let go!' Naruto releaced Hinata only to see the lavander eyed girl turned into Art. "Poo! That demon of yours is smart, even if it's a fithy hell raiser." Art reached into her robe and pulled out a Hinata voodoo doll. "Where'd you get that?!" Shouted Naruto as he stared at the beautifuly stiched indigo haired doll. "Oh this? Your pocket, you were gonna give this to your girlfrined when you guys went home right?" Naruto was about to run at the girl and drive his hand through her body, but he couldn't move. "What the?!"

"Hehe! This is my wrold stupid! And now your gonna die, tell my daddy I said hi would you?" Naruto looked at the girl and he relized who she looked like. "Deidara?" Art turned around and smiled, her face began to melt and her laugh was heard throughout the illuion."So you met daddy? then you'll know this! Voodoo is a bang!" With that a Naruto voodoo doll fell from the darkened sky with a paper boom on the face. "Nooooo!" Naruto channled chakra to his hand and destroid the illuion with resengan. "Noo! You rurined my game!" The genjutsu feel apart like shattering a looking glass. Naruto woke up to see the team had made it and were dealing with the children of Akatsuki. Naruto looked up to see only four of the remaining adults exstracting Shichubi from Hinata.

'I need to break it!' Naruto rushed to the blue orb that held Hinata, her chakra was being sucked out of her and it seemed they were almost done. "Touch the jutsu and Kyuubi will be sucked out of you as well Naruto!" Shouted the leader from his point. Naruto looked up and cursed at the orange haired man. The blonde looked back to his friends to see that most of the kids were down, only two were left. One was Art as she threw dolls after dolls at Sakura and Grey was dealing with Kurisu.

The red haired boy was circuling his old frined with a playful look in his mix coloered eyes. "I know you won't hurt me sweetie, your in love with me." Grey had a disgutsed look on her face as she pulled out a small paper boom. "Don't think your pretty face will stop me from blowing you to millions of pieces!" The girl threw the boom, well was about to till Kurisu dove a kunai into her stomach. Blood gushed out of the red haired girl's mouth as she griped onto the Uzumaki's sholder. "I'll always love you...meet me in heaven?...my love?" Asked the girl as she sliped away from the world of the living. Kurisu looked at Grey's body with a tear pecking his terquise coloered eyes. "I'll see you there...Momonohanaokaori." The boy said a quike pray for the girl then proseced at helping the others. Sakura had punched Art's lights out and went to heal the others. tadamasa was watching Naruto as he stood there looking at Hinata.

Sakura walked over with Shikamaru leaning on her, Art threw a doll at his foot, the brown haired man made it in time to move, but the exsloption cause a rock to break his ankle. "So...now what do we do?" Asked Sakura as she watched her friend having her demon get sucked out fo her. "Maybe I could help?" The team looked over to the opened cave enternce to see a old woman with a red banndana with round secquence dangling from the ends, her outfit was that of a gyip's. "Who are you?" Asked Tadamasa as he walked over to the old woman to get a better look at her and why she was here. "I'm his gaurdian angle you could say, but that girl is the real deal." She pointed a bony finger at Hinata. the others just stared at the elderly woman as she pulled out a piece of paper with kanji on it spelling 'Awaken' The gyip threw the paper, it landed on the blue orb that surrounded Hinata.

Soon the chakra that was sucked out of the Hyuuga returned to her body! the jutsu shattered away leting Hinata fall to the ground with a gental touch. "What is this?!" Shouted Pein as he looked over to the blonde who was by Hinata's side tring to walk her up. "Pein! You've been a bad boy mister! Mother would be so ashamed." The elderly woman grabed her cheek and pulled her skin off! the team looked on disgusted as the lady pulled the rest of her skin off, what shocked them was that under the whinkles was a beautiful young 20 year old with the same eyes as the orange haired man. "Painic, what are you doing here?!" Yelled Pein as he jumped over to the black haired woman with hate in his grey eyes. "I'm here because I came to save the girl. Give up this damn dream Pein! When you start these pointless task of tring to become God, all it leads to is death! Look what happened to the others that tried! Mondra is dead, Kira(i couldn't resist) and...our brother! Give it up!" Painic tried putting sence into the man, but it didn't work.

"I don't want to hear it! two more demons thats all I need! Then I'll become God of a new world! Mawhahahahaha!" Pein resumed his spot and tried to bring his exstraction jutsu back. "Face it brother! My srutra will hold and release all the demons you've captured!" Painic hand a string of hand signs and shouted her jutsu. "Ichimei karite no jutsu!" A black orb srruounded Pein, soon the orb shrinked and vanished into thin air. "Pein no!" A blue haired woman ran over to the black haired witch and dove a kunai into her stomach. "Don't worry...you'll be with...him soon!" Before her life was gone painic took out her sword and cut off Konan's head. Sakura rushed over to Painic and tried to heal her, but the witch stoped the green eyed girl. "That jutsu...was gonna take...my life anyway. The girl will..." Painic gasped as she felt the coldness of death grab at her body and steal the last bit of fire she had left.

Tadamasa walked over to Naruto who held Hinata close with tears in his eyes. "S-She's not waking up!" He shouted. The rest of the team rushed over to try and help. Sakura laied Hinata on the ground and focused chakra to her hands, as the green eyed girl scaned Hinata for a few minutes, she let go of the jutsu and tears leaked from her eyes. Shikamaru held the sobing girl as his eyes soon let losse tears as well. "Nooo! Hinata-chan please wake up! You said you would stay, don't break your promise." Naruto held Hinata to his heart, she wasn't breathing and her skin felt cold like ice. 'Now what?! Kyuubi answer me!' The demon was silent, but Naruto could feel the tears that the great demon shead from the loss of Shichubi. "Whats this?" The group turned to see Kurisu holding the sutra that Painic threw at the orb to break Pein's jutsu. He fliped it over and read the what was on the back. "Look at this!" The spiky red haired boy handed Tadamasa the paper. The Kit heir read the back and told the others. "Look everyone!" Everyone, minus Naruto looked at the writing and began cheering up. "Naruto, all you have to do is kiss her! Look see?" Sakura gave her friend the paper and smiled. Naruto read the words, it said. 'To break the relesse, only true love's first kiss will bring the saved back to life.'(wow...storybook like really!)

Naruto looked at Hinata's peacefuly sleeping face and a blushed bruned it's way to his face. The blonde gulped and lowered down to Hinata's face. His warm lips touched her cold ones, it seemed like Naruto was fire and melted the ice that covered Hinata's body. The indigo haired girl's arms moved a little as did her legs and soon her whole body. Hinata's eyes snaped open to see Naruto still on her lips. When the blonde saw Hinata was awake he let go and crawled to the other side of the cave with a huge blush all over his face. Hinata was frozzen with terror and that fact her crush had just kissed her, while she was knocked out none the less!(very very bad Naruto! XD) "Hahahahaha!" the others were laughing their heads off at the site that happened before them. "Hahaha man Ototo, wait till man finds out you already have a true love hahaha!" Kurisu rubbed the tears away from his eyes from laughing too hard. Naruto stood up and tackled his brother to the ground. "Say that to my face ass hole!" Shouted the blonde as he wrestled with his older sibbling for a while. The team laughed at the classic brother moment till it was time to leave. Before then left crying was heard through out the cave. "Whats that? A baby?" Asked Naruto as he held Hinata bridel style in his arms. "Oh no! They didn't!" Kurisu ran down a rocky hallway and entered a room.

Inside the room were blue colored walls with snakes on the paper. There was a box of toys and stuffed snakes hung from the wall nets. In the middle of the room was a purple crib with a mobil above the child bed. "No." Whispered the red head as he walked over to the bed and moved the purple blanket to see a newborn.

Naruto and the others walked down the hall till they saw Kurisu walk out of a room with a bundle in his arms. "Yo bro, whats with the blanket?" Asked Naruto as he lifted Hinata a little because she was sliping. The mixed color eyes man looked up at his brother and showed everyone the sleeping blue haired baby. "Her name is Anago. S-she's Pein and Konan's child." Everyoen gasped at the news they had reseved. "What do we do with her?" Asked Sakura as she helped Shikamaru on her sholder a little more. Kurisu looked at the blue haired girl with a sad smile, he had no clue what they could do with her, the other children would run away any minute. Evil was in their blood and it would never fade away. "I'll take her, I was gonna have a kid anyways."

Sakura looked at the Uzumaki with a puzzled look in her face. Kurisu caught the face and smiled saddly. "Remember when I said I had a lover? Well she was gonna have a kid, my kid...but thats when Shichubi came and took her life." The blue green eyed man looked at Hinata with little hate in his eyes, Naruto saw this and turned away with hianta in his arms. "We should start walking, It'll take awhile till we reach Konoha." Naruto began walking, soon everyone was following the blonde. 'Congrats on savin her kit...I must say I'm proud.' kyuubi congratulated the blonde then made a somewhat purring like noice, Naruto could tell the demon was happy to have her frined back. 'Hey Kyuubi you never told me what you and Shuchubi had togather? Are you friends?'

The demon looked at the blonde and smiled. 'Oh, well Shichubi can't change her gender unlike me so she's a girl, but most of the time if I'm boy or girl, we're mates!" Kyuubi smiled a fanged grin as she fell alsleep. Naruto stoped walking when his demon told him what Shichubi was to her. His face turned completly red and...fell to the ground with Hinata on top. The team looked at the blonde and though he had ran out of energy to go on so set up camp.

Naruto woke up next to Hinata and smiled, she was so peaceful like a sleeping angel. 'I guess I was right...my greatest mistake was love...and it's the greatest one I'll ever make.' With that Naruto held Hinata's body close to him, he breathed in her sent. Lavander and villina.

(A/N: alright! that was great! and the little 'what a twist!' thanx to M Night, what ever his last name is i don't know sorry. but yeah howed you all like that? Kurisu is my friend's real name in OC form! halochris, thats chris in japanese, kay? Tadamasa is ninetails66 and misha is narutostalker's oc even though she's not in this one ch. so yayz! naruto turely loves hinata! so much that his kiss saved her just like her voice saved him! thats why the fic is called Savin me! it's not random...so i think thats it enjoy! oh! next time,a mouths gone by since the death of akatsuki, their children beside Anago are gone and oh whats this? it's X-mas next week!? Naruto: holy shit what am i gonna get hinata-chan?!

Tadamasa: a song might be nice?  
Naruto:...great! but i don't have a song that will tell Hinata how i feel?! next time on savin me, All I want for christmas is you!) 


	8. All I want for christmas is you

Savin me 8 All I want for Christmas is you! 12/20(5 days till X-mas!)

Naruto was eating dinner with his mom, brother and Hinata. The two brothers were staring at each other with death glares. "Don't even think about it baka, that last shrimp is mine." Threaten Kurisu as he picked up his chop sticks. "Like hell! That tempura it mine!" Naruto rose his sticks as well, the Uzumaki brothers sent lightening to each other! Then both attacked the shrimp with the wooden utensils, only to have the plate pop to it's side and send the food flying thus landing on Hinata's plate. "Thanks guys." Chirped the Hyuuga as she picked up the tempura and happily ate away. Kushina sighed and picked up everyones food plates. "You two need to get along, your brothers so love each other!" Shouted The red head as she began cleaning the dishes. "Hell no!" Shouted the brothers as they stared at each other with more hate.

"Hinata sighed and got up to take a shower, before she left the lavender eyed girl moved over to Naruto and planted a kiss on his cheek. A blush came to the blonde's face and Hinata left giggling. Kurisu sipped his tea and slapped his brother's back so the dope would wake up from his daydream. "So what you gonna do about that?" Asked the brother as he looked at Naruto with a board exasperation. Naruto looked at the turquoise eye colored man with a puzzled look. "She likes you baka! Now what are you gonna do about it?!" Yelled Kurisu into Naruto's ear. The loud volume caused Naruto to fall to the ground knocked out. "Stupid idiot." Mumbled the elder brother as he got up and kicked Naruto to the side of his body, too bad for him Naruto was out cold so he couldn't feel the pain. 'Dammit! Now what?'

**'The girl is in the shower alone...you still haven't got your revenge.**' There it was again! That voice that drove him up the wall. 'No no! Hinata and shichubi are two different people! I'm not...I can't.' Kurisu's eyes clouded over, his mind was set on getting to Hinata. The man picked up the large knife on the table and began walking towards the bathroom, knife in hand. Naruto woke up with a pain in his side. 'You are so dead nii-san!' The blond got up to see his red haired brother walking like a zombie to the bathroom with a huge ass knife in his hands. "Kurisu what are you doing?" Asked Naruto as he got up and walked over to the red head, when Kurisu didn't answer, Naruto punched the back of Kurisu's head. the red head fell down and screamed out, "Mom!" Kushina ran into the hall with a worried face. "Whats wrong?!" The green eyed woman looked at her sons waiting for someone to say something. "Naruto was dumbfounded as to why his 22 year old brother shouted mom to come. "Naruto-baka hit me in the back of my head with no reason!" Whined the man as he crawled to his mother's arms. "Bad Naruto! Go to your room!" Yelled Kushina as she looked at the bump on her son's head. "But- I fuck you Kurisu!" Hollred the blond as he slamed the door to his room.

Morning came too early again for Naruto as he streched his hands over his head and looked out the window. It was snowing, but this time because it was dead winter. 'Why does it feel like I'm forgeting something?' Naruto scratched his hed as he looked into his wall morrior. His hair was a mess and his eyes held a dull sleepy look. "Naruto! Get your lazy ass up we need to go shoping!" yelled his mother from the otherside of the door. 'Shopping? Are we out of food already?' Naruto walked over to the door and look at the calader on it. "December 21st...?" Naruto looked a little more at the calader till he saw in big red letters. 'X-mas! Get hinata great present!'

"X-mas?" Naruto looked at the words till his gears started working. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kushina heard Naruto scream and picked up a kuani then stormed into the room ready to kill. "Naruto whats wrong?!" She asked as the red head scanned teh room to find what scared Naruto. The blond on the other hand was confrused at his mother's action so just grabed his Hokage clothes and went to work.

In the basement Naruto sat with Tadamasa, Shikamaru and Kurisu. "What do I do guys? Chritsmas is soon and I need to get Hinata something great." Tadamasa looked at his friend and smiled. "Dude just buy her jewelry or something that grils like, your thinking too hard you know your small brain can't handle it." A smrik came to the Kit heir's lips as Naruto fumed at him then gave him the bird. "What a nice present." Tadamasa said sarcasicly. Shikamaru grabed a beer from the cooler and sat on the riped up couch. "I got Tema-chan a new dress, how hard can getting Hinata a gift be Naruto?" Kurisu sighed, he wasn't much help just sitting and drinking, though he wanted to help his little brother. "How 'bout a song?" Asked Kurisu smiling a goofy grin with his finger in the air. "Can't, I already have one for her birthday on the 27th." Said Naruto as he slumped to the ground tring to think of what to give Hinata for a christmas present. "then make a different one stupid!" Yelled Tadamasa as he played something on the keyboard. It was slow and calm. "Play that again!" Yelled Naruto as he got off the floor with an idea in his head. "What this?" The Kit played the tone again, Naruto smiled and pulled out a pen and his lyrics book. "Thats it!" Everyone looked at Naruto as he scribed away in his book. minutes passed then Naruto showed everyone what he wrote. Tadamasa was first to comment. "This is pretty good, but ya think we could kick it up a bit?" Naruto nodded his head and took his place at the mic. "Ok so we start off with Tadamasa's keyboard then we." The band continued their discution about Hinata's present.

Hinata on the other hand was having a talk of her own, it seems as through her demon had woken up. 'He'll never accsept me now!' Tears poured from Hinata's eyes as her demon tried calming her down. The Shichubi was a beautiful elagent woman with long indigo hair and the same lavander eyes, the only difference was that Shichubi had a black birthmark starting from her forehead to the end of her nose. 'It's ok love, it will be.'

Days went bye, Naruto kept his lyrics book hidden within his closet so no one would know his surprize to his secrect crush. Hinata tried keeping her distence from other poeple and sometimes cried at night, Naruto was getting worried, all that changed when new of a ninja ran out of the village. "What?!" Naruto was in his office with Hinaat to his left and Kushina on his right. An Anbu had come in with a scroll from the Inuzuka clan head Tsume. "Yes Hokage-sama, it's seems as though Kiba Inuzuka has ran away frm the village, we found this in his room." The wolf masked Anbu gave Naruto a floded piece of paper then left in a poof of smoke. Naruto opened the letter and read what was inside.

'Naruto, your dead you understand?! You and that little bitch Hinata are going down, but don't worry when she finds out what you really are she'll come crawling back to me!

From: Fanged demon.'

Naruto looked at Hinata with a look telling her to go to the next room, HInata obeyed and went in the rom with Naruto following behind. Naruto locked the door and sat on the tami pillow. It was a pure white room, and sound proof so no one could hear. The indigo haired girl sat on the pillow across the small knees high table with a downcasted look in her eyes. Naruto looked at the note one more time then put it away. "That was from Kiba, he said something about you, what happened." The blond's usual happy go lucky exspretion changed into serious, like a unmoved rock. Hinata couldn't stand it, it was like her gather was alive all over again. "Hinata you know why Kiba left, and why he talked about you in the note. What happened?" Naruto's voice still held his normal happiness but cold like ice as well. The lavender eyed girl tried to hodl back her tears, but why? All she had to do was say she didn't know why, than again Naruto knew when she was lying so that was out of the question. "Back in Augest I-I was walking home w-when...I found K-Kiba following m-me. He backed m-me into a c-coner and t-tried t-t-t-to.." Naruto knew what the girl was about to say, his rage boiled over as Hinata broke out in tears. The blonde left his seat and held Hinata close petting her hair till her sobs turned to hiccups. "It's ok...I'm here."

The next was Christmas eve, the village's shops and department store were sold out, poeple ran around tring to finish last minute shopping. Children played in the snow and talked about what they wanted under the tree this year. Neji and tenten took Hanabi and Konohamaru to the moutines where the snow was heavy and fruitful. Hinata felt lonly this year, her whole family was dead. Neji did ask if she wanted to come, but the girl couldn't leave Naruto, not ever again.

Naruto was in his room finishing the last touches to his song for Hinata tomorrow. 'A song for Christmas and vacation for her birthday, with a song too.' The blond smiled to himself for his ideas. The clock rung 10 at night and also for Naruto to hit the hay. The blue eyed man was about to go to sleep till he heard a knock at his window. Naruto opened the glass only to see Sasuke siting on the roof above the window. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Whispered Naruto as he crawled through the window and sat next to the Uchiha. The black eyed man looked at Naruto with a sirious face. "You think your so bad don't you? Thinking you kill off all Akatsuki like that right?" Naruto just looked at the pale skined man with a puzzled look, Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "Their kids are gateways from the nether world stupid! All it takes if for the kids to, you know what forget it! I'm not telling you!" Sasuke was about to jump till his face soften to that of someone who had just seen something happy after a longtime of being in sadness. "They preform a ritual, it brings the old Akatsuki back to life...so keep and eye out kay? Oh and tell Sakura I hope she'll be able to cope."

Sasuke jumped off the ledge and disappered into the night. Naruto just looked at the moon and sighed. 'What did he mean by Saukra coping?' Naruto pushed the thought away and went back to sleep. Sasuke had been coming around every now and again latly. Naruto thought it was because the Uchiha had nothing better to do, seeing as how he'd spend his whole life hating and tracking Itachi, now that he was dead whats left?

Morning came with a loud bang, really! Kushina went around the whole apartment banging pots and pans shouting, "Wake up! Merry christmas!" The red haired woman smashed into Hinata's room twriling a noice maker in the Hyuuga girl's ear. Hinata jumped from the ruckus an fell out of bed. "Wakey wakey Hinata-chan! It's X-mas!" Hinata lazyly got up and went to the living room. The family could get a big tree so they got a 3 footer. Under the decrated tree were a good number a presents. Kurisu was shaking one box tring to guess what was inside. "Open anyone you want sweetie." Smiled the green eyed woman as she sat on the couch. HInata looked at the wonderfuly wraped gifts till she heard something on the speekers that ran throughout the whole village.

"It's me, Naruto. This is a song a wrote for someone thats helped me through alot and...this is a way of telling her how I feel about her...Hinata." The lavender eyed girl ran to the window and opened it so she could hear what Naruto was saying. "I don't want a lot for Christmas." The blond paused for a bit till he saw Hinata poof right in the center of the plaza with his brother and mom with her. Hinata held her hands togather and watched as Naruto continued the song. "I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true, baby all I want for christmas is you."

Naruto pointed to Hinata and mosioned her to come to the small stage the band had set up for the show. Some poeple who were curisous as to what was going on came out of their homes. Hinata walked on stage and stood next to Naruto with tears comong to her eyes. The blond grabed Hinata by the hand and smiled, he then todl the band to kick up the calm song to the bands fameous rocking beat!

"I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking, way above the fireplace  
Santa Clause won't make me happy with a toy on christmas day

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for christmas is you, babe baby.

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow (oh i wont even wish for snow)  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it, to the North Pole for St.Nick  
Won't even stay awake to hear the magic reindeer play

Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holdin' on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
Oh baby all I want for christmas is you, oh baby

Oh how the lights are shinig surrounding everywhere (surrounding everywhere)  
Where the sounds of children's laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singin'  
Oh I hear those sleigh bells ringin'  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you bring back my baby to me?

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm askin for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
Is you, you,  
All I want is you  
All I want is you  
All I want is you  
All I want is you

You, you, you, you, you, you, you..."

The small crowd had long since turned into an addiounce, cheered as the band finished the song. Naruto droped the mic and held Hinata's face in his hands. "So...what to you think?" Hinata's lavender eyes were pouring teras of joy as Naruto lowered his face till his lips touched hers. The two held the kiss till the crowd shouted "Awwww!" At the tender moment, both blushed like crazy but held one another in an embrace. Misha(finally!) sat at her drums and smiled, till a certin blond taped her sholder. "Hi Misha!" The blond grined a goofy smiled, his long spikey blond hair was see through like the rest of his body. "Go away!" Shouted the voodoo teacher as she left her spot to sit next to Tadamasa who was talking to a girl with red fox ears and a tail with a white fur tip. "Hello sensai, Minato." Said the long bright red haired girl as she held the Kit heir's hand. "Hi Yoko, and tell Minato to leave me alone!" the black haired woman left the blond with Yoko then ran to Kushina. "You know she hates it when you follow her right?" Asked the fox girl. Tadamasa walked back over to Naruto and Hinata, a smrik on his face. "I guess this means that you guys are togather now?" Naruto smiled where as HInata blush, holding Naruto's hand in hers. "Yep! If it's ok will you Hinata-chan?" the indigo haired girl looked up at the blond with a smiled and a little pink on her face, giving her a innocent cutie look. "It's fine with me, I love you." Naruto cradled Hinata's pink face in his hand and lowered down to her lips again. Naruto went to her ear and whispered, "I love you too."

(A/N: thats it! yes goddamnit! finally i finished this, i think i'm updating to quike with you guys, maybe i should make you wait like a whole year for the next chapter? yes? ok good because i need a break...haha no i won't make you wait that long. alrighty! naruto and hinata are togather. just to clear it up the next chapter is basicly a filler but it will have inprotant info if you want to know why kurisu had a fake name and why shichubi attacked the hyuugas, why naruto's hair and eyes went crazy in the early chapter, ok so maybe it's not a filler...ok so guys take it away!

naruto: alright vacation! come on hina-chan! hot springs await!

hinata: heeh that right! wait naru-kun...why is tadamasa with us?

tadamasa:...bodygaurd? thats right i'm hear to keep you guys ave(and meet a few hotties) Hinata: what?

Tadamasa: nothing! nothing! next time on savin me! Hot springs and secrets reviled! who the hell is this Aroura lady?!)


	9. vacation! secrets revialed!

Savin me ch.9 Vacation, secrets reviled!

"Are we there yet?" Whined a blond man siting in a carriage drawn by horse. A brick red haired man wearing a blinding orange short sleeve with nine fox tailed covering the front and back, was looking at the blond with an annoyed twitch in his navy blue eyes. A young beauty with long indigo hair was sleeping on the pull out bed under the window that sat next to the driver. "Are we there yet?" Asked the blue eyed man as he tried seeing what was out side, the only view he got was the driver's ass! "No we're not there yet." Said the brick red haired man as he pulled Naruto back in his seat. Soon the cart stop. "We here!" Shouted the driver. He was a elderly country man with a bushy grey bread, a winkled face and solid black coal eyes. "Thanks old man!" Shouted Naruto as he carried Hinata out bridle style. The trio made it to the large luxurious hotel at the peck a active volcano!

"Here we are Hinata-chan." The pale girl's eyes fluttered open, showing her light lavender orbs, to see beautiful deep sea blue looking back at her. "OK, good." The beauty walked out of her boyfriend's grip and started walking up to the resort. The clerk at the front had long blond hair with prising blue eyes, her smile genuine showing her lush red lips. "Welcome to Kazabai Ideyu, do you have reservations?" Naruto went up to her and smiled. "Yes, under Uzumaki Naruto." The woman looked at Naruto as if she'd seen a ghost, her pink cheeks went completely white like the rest of her. The woman tried shaping up to give the blodn man his room keys, but she froze. Another woman with longer blond hair and the same deep sea blue eyes as Naruto. "Makaitenshi! Whats wrong?" The clerk pointed to Naruto, then fell out of her chair. "Is everything alright?" Asked Hinata as she grabbed her love's hand. The blond woman smiled and took the room key. "I'm so sorry, she's new and isn't really a people person, come this way please?" Tadamasa looked at the woman with a serious glare in his navy blue eyes. "Thats weird, why have a job where you need to be pretty social?" Naruto bonked the Kit over his head, saying something about no ninja snooping on vacation.

"Hey you are, two bedrooms, two baths. A large living room. T.V and your complementary Hot spring robes are in the bathroom, enjoy your stay here." The blond woman bowed then left, before she did Hinata went up to her. "Sorry, we never got to know your name? In case we need something should we call you?" The blue eyed woman smiled and bowed. "My name is Aurora, yes if something happens let me know, I am the manger." With that Aurora left the three to their vacation room. "Theres something about her I don't like." Said Tadamasa as he went to his room. It was a fair size, not as big as the main room but still good. The wallpaper was white with cranes flying. The floor was hard wood and there was one window to see the lava under the box the room was in.'Oh joy, I get the death room!' The red head left his bag on his bed, went into the bathroom and took his spring robe. Tadamasa walked out in the living room to see Naruto with his arm around a sleeping Hinata on the couch. "I'm going to the hot spring, what about you two?" Naruto turned his head so he could see his friend and smiled. "Hinata's tired from the trip, I'll stay with her for the night kay?" Tadamasa just rolled his eyes and left to the spring.

It was foggy, you couldn't see a think within the indoor springs. 'Aww, these lava powered baths work wonders.' The navy blue eyed man out stretched his arms over his head. A loud yawn escaped his mouth as Tadamasa was about to sink into the waters. Something opened the doors. Tadamasa sniffed the air and jumped when a kunai was throw to the spot he was a second ago. "A little loud for my taste, but I guess you'll do!" the kit heir jumped to the walls and ran with his nails turned to claws. His attacker was dressed in a foggy grey, making it hard to see among the dense steam from the water. "Nice try, but I can smell that sweet blood a mile away." The attacker threw another set of kunai at the tan man, but all were deflected with a single stroke of his hand. As if his own chakra was pushing away anything within a 5ft radios. "So, you are the demon's brew?" Asked the blue eyed, by the sound of the voice it was a woman. "If you mean my gender bender of a grandparent than yes, whats it to you?" Tadamasa walked around following the sent of blood that ran through out the woman's veins. "My brother...you see died from that thing you call family!" The woman came from the steam, only to have her target's forearm meet her neck. The woman tried gasping fro breath, but her wind pipe was completely out. "Now you come with me." Tadamasa put on his robe(yes he was nude the whole time, but you see nothing Lifted the woman over his shoulder like a bag and walked back to the room.

"Naruto-kun...someone's at the door." Hinata was in Naruto's embrace on the couch. After she'd woken up next to her love, the two some how got into a kissing and tickle fit. Hianta was on top of the blond with a pillow smuthering his face a little. Naruto moved the pillow after he heard the person kick the door from waiting so long he guessed. "Man, I got it." Naruto walked over to the door only to see a woman kicking a punching Tadamasa's back. "I found this in the spring, can I eat her?" Joked the man as he set the blue eyed woman on the floor with a nice thud to her backside. "Ow! Thats no way to handle a lady!" Tadamasa scoffed at the grey clad woman and went to get something on. Naruto tried helping the lady up, but she just pushed him away. "Don't touch me!" the woman sat on the couch and removed her ninja mask. Her long flowing blond hair fell to the couch, her deep sea blue eyes glinted from the light above. "Hey! Your the manager!" Naruto shouted when he reorganized the same lady from early that morning. "Who were you expecting? Your filthy mother?" Hinata gasped at the remark the blond had made about Naruto's mother. Now some might say Naruto looked like he was crying with his head down, but he was ready to beat the shit out of the blond woman, even if she was a lady! "Oh..did I hit a booboo? Tough it! Your a Namikaze for kami sake!" Shouted the blond as she removed the rest of her ninja gear, under that skin tight grey outfit was a loose blue Chinese style crop top with two dragons coiling into a hexagon. Her skirt stopped at mid-thigh, the rest of her was covered in bandages. "My name is Aurora Namikaze. I'm your aunt from your father's side." Naruto looked at the blond woman then, fainted! "Ahh! Naruto-kun!" Hinata came to the whisker faced man's side, only to have Aurora kick her in the side sending the poor girl back to the wall. "You outsiders learn your place! Namikaze's marry and fall in love within the family. No outside deserves our men." Hinata tried getting back up, but the kicked had knocked the wind out of her. "Put...him...down!" Yelled the Hyuuga in a dried out voice. Aurora ignored the indigo haired girl and lifted Naruto up like a baby. "Don't worry Naru-chan. Shitune will be a stronger wife for you, unlike this-" Aurora stopped talking when she felt something grip at her heart. "Like it? You Namikaze's don't know why the Kit clan is feared. Our kekki genkai controls the blood within our opponents. Now if you know whats good for you,you'll put the lug down and sit down." Aurora looked behind her to see the Kit heir's eyes were deep blood red. "Ah, the Chiai, I haven't seen that since...since I killed that brat 6 years ago." A smirk spread to the Namikaze's lips, thats till a certain red haired demon ghost came out of Naruto's unconsion body. Kyuubi ran up to the blue eyed woman and held her by the throat. "Granny?" Tadamasa looked as somehow Kyuubi had materialized just her hand and had a firm grip on the blond woman's neck. "Your the one that killed my child! You'll die bitch!" Kyuubi rose her spare hand and out stretched her claws. "Stop!" the red head's face went completely pale when she heard that voice, it held sweetness but also a demon's pure power. "Kyuu, please stop, we have many children alive still, your son had a illness that was killing him inside out, come here my love." A woman dressed in fine silk with cranes flying in a deep purple sky, held out her hand to her love. "S-Shichubi?" The red eyed demoness walked over to the badger demon with a smile on her face. "Forgive me Shichu-chan...but I loved Kyomo, he held my power I just thought...I could avenge him."

Shichubi looked at the fox demon with a sincere look on her face. "Return to the blond's body, I'll deal with the murderer of our son." Kyuubi smacked Aurora then returned to Naruto. Tadamasa walked over to the indigo haired ghost and smiled. "Hello Shichubi-baa-chan, should I kill her?" The badger demoness shook her head and pat the boy's hair. "Let me scare the hell out of her. Go to bed my son." The man's red eyes returned to their normal navy blue. "Good night m'lady." Shichubi smiled as her son left, then looked back to the killer. "Whatcha gonna do? Your the demoness of mercy and kindness, you couldn't hurt a fly how the hell do you think of killing me?" The lavender eyed woman activated her blood line and stared at the woman with hate filling her chakra charged eyes. "I can't kill you...but my dead child will!" Shichubi made hand signs and with a swift move of her hand across the blond's face bearly missing Aurora's face. "What was that supposed to b-" The blue eyed woman's face turned red, then flashed blue. "Noooooooooo! Make it stop!" Shichubi's eyes let a few tears fall to the ground, but held her head high. "Oh mighty demon lord(grim reaper), please at least let this vein woman who had suffer loss have a peaceful rest in hell." Aurora's skin turned black and soon became nothing more than dust. "Good night, fair evil." Shichubi bowed her head and returned to Hinata's body.

Morning came, it wa December 27th. Hinata woke up cuddle into Naruto's muscular chest, he head place perfectly so she could hear the quite beating of his heart. The pale girl breathed in her love's sent, ramen and oranges. "Hinata, ptss, Hinata." The Hyuuga got up with a lazed look in her eyes to Tadamasa who was coming out of his room. "Thats just a clone. Naruto didn't want to wake you up, go to the fountain." Hinata looked back at the blond sha'd used as a pillow, it woke up and poofed away. The indigo haired girl rose from the floor and got dressed in a long red dress with red heels. Hinata opened her bag and pulled out a old drity piece of cloth. Hinata removed the coth to reveail a beautiful ruby colored heart locket. 'Thank you mother.' Hinata lached the neckless on and walked out to the fountain, her hair bouncing with every step.

Hinata exited the hotel to the front fountain. When she got there Naruto was on a mini stage with Tadamasa on a gutar. "N-Naruto-kun? What is this?" Asked Hinata was she went to the stage. "Your birthday present!" Naruto flashed his goofy grin and turned to his friend on stage with him. "You know what song to play." Tadamasa nodded and began playing his insterment. Naruto walked to the mic and smiled at Hinata. "Heres to my healing voice, that stopped me from deing. Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell.  
She had fire in her soul; it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me.  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance.  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,  
And we sang

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night.

Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces.  
We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes.  
No room left to move in between you and I.  
We forgot where we were, and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night.  
And we sang

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night." Naruto held out his hand to help hinata onto the stage, then threw the mic to Tadadmasa so he could put on the stand and play his solo. A crowd had srrounded the stage with some of the girls through them selfs to the Kit heir as he played his getar. Naruto held Hinata close and traped her lips into a kiss. "Happy birthday Hina-chan." The indigo haired girl wiped her tears and hung to Naruto while he sand the rest of the song.

"Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell.  
She had fire in her soul; it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me.  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance.  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands.  
And we sang

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(And the voices rang like the angels sing),  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
And we danced on into the night."

The adducance was in an upproar with applause. Naruto picked up Hianta and told his friend to get their bags. "Thank you Naruto-kun." Said Hinata was she held to her love as he jumped back to the room waiting to leave. "Hinata...when we get back to the village...I need to tell you something ok?" The lavender eyed girl nodded her head and rested her cheek on Naruto's shoulder.

The trio made it back to Konoha with a party waiting at the gates, but this party was dressed in black. "Hey guys, whats with the get up?" Asked Naruto, clueless as ever. Hinata walked over to Sakura who was siting with her knees to her face. "Sakura...whats wrong?" Asked the Hyuuga as she tried comferting the pink haired girl. Sakura looked up with her green eyes slitly red from crying. Hinata looked at Sakura's left hand and saw a huge dimond ring, at first Hinata smiled then a frown spread on her face knowing what this could mean. "One day...one day after he proposed h-he goes and gets himself killed!" Sakura lached onto Hinaat and sobed. Hinata's eyes filled with water as well as she conlosed her friend. "Naruto looked at Kakashi hoping he'd get an answer. "Lee was found killed last night, by a bunch of kids." The grey haired man held onto his wife and walked away towrads the funnural. "H-Hinata...c-could you sing a-a song at the s-service?" Asked the green eyed girl as she tried colecting herself. Hinaat nodded her head and walked over to Naruto. "We should get ready." His voice was hiding his emotions again. After what his mother told him Naruto had to keep his emotions under control.

XXflashbackXX

Naruto was siting in his ofice when his mother walked in. "Hi sweetie, you called for me?" Naruto smiled by his mom's little joke and told her to sit. "You know about our clan's bloodlimit right? The Koman?" Kushina gasped with her hands covering her mouth, but despite her shook the red haird woman nodded her head. "Well, before I unlocked the first stage, I had this whole creepy hair and eye color changing think. From what Hianat told me when she wittnesed me losing it. I let out this huge wave of 'dark' chakra, like it was conexted to my feelings." Kushina held her hands togather and smiled a little. "M-my grandfather had the kekki genkai, it only shows every generation. It should have gone to me but, it didn't. I thought..w-we all thought it was gone forever, but here you are telling me you have it." Tears fell from the red head's green eeys as she clenched her dress. Naruto was puzzled by his mom's actions, what was wrond with the Uzumaki's bloodlimit? "I bet your wondering why I'm crying right? Naruto...there are certain types of chakra in your boby, and if you lose control even once! Y-you'll go mad, you'll kill everyone in site and never stop till the whole world is dead. I-it's a defence in case anyone tried killing a Koman user and stealing their eyes." Kushina left her seat and held onto her son. "Keep you emotions hidden my son." Naruto hugged his mom back till his older brother walked in with a bunch of kids biting at his ankles. "I want a different job at the academy brother! Now!"

XXend flashbackXX

The service was pretty small. The only ones that were there were Naruto,Hinata,Sakura,Kakashi his wife and son. Gai was bawling tears as he saw the caretakers but Lee's dead body in the cremater. Neji with Tenten and her brother SixSix. Ino with Sai, Chouji and Shikamaru, even Temari was there. Naruto stood in front of the small crowd to get their attention. "We will all remember Rock Lee. He was friend, comrade and to some a son. By wish from the dead's widow fieonce, heres Hinata with a song Sakura wrote." Naruto walked away and gave Hinata the mic.

After the song everyone left with moarnful faces. Sakura got to keep Lee's ashes, she brought little chain bottles for anyone that wanted to take some of Lee with them. When everyoen left Naruto tokk Hinata home with his eyes showing some tears. "It's ok to cry Naruto, I wouldn't see any less a man if you cry." Hinata squweezed her love's hand telling him it was ok. The blond smiled a little at Hinata's kind heartedness. "Thank you." The blue eyed man gave his girlfrined and hug and sung his arm around her shoulder as they walked home. From the shadows a group of children watched the blond walk home with the lavender eyed girl. "Don't worry mama, papa. No one will hrut you." Said one child as she walked out of the shadows and vanished into the wind. The other followed suit leaving Konoha, to another world.

(A/N: alright! well this is the end, thats right me friends i'm sorry to say that there really, really will no longer be savin me! but! part two is called, bum bum bump! savin me! hahaha no really savin me will still be continued. anywho, it looks like lee is dead, and everyone's a mess. now next chapter? tell guys!

tadamasa: well, it's summer! months went by and now it's summer! haha alright parties! drinking and fun in the sun!

Kusiru: not for me, i'm gonna kick back and relax zzzzz.

naruto: lazyass! get up! anyway, will one camping trip change me and hinata forever?

Hinata: next on savin me! A trip in the woods, i'm yours! oh naruto-kun...hmmm.)


	10. into the woods, I'm yours!

Savin me 10. Into the woods! I'm yours

It was a bright and sunny day, considering it was summer in Konoha. Not a cloud in the sky, which made a certain cloud watcher disappointed. 18 year old Shikamaru Nara was at his special place with a blond woman laying next to him. 21 year old Temari from Suna was looking up at the endless blue sky with a daze look in her green eyes. "Tema-chan." Called out her boyfriend next to her. The blond got up and looked at the deer farmer with a simple smile on her face. "Yes Shika-kun?" The brown haired man looked over at his love and smile. "You wanted to tell me something before we got here right? Care to enlighten me?" Temari looked down with tears coming to her eyes. "W-well you see...Shika-kun umm."

Naruto and Hinata were inside the hospital with Sakura. The three were waiting for the doctor to come in, Hinata was in the only chair, Naruto was next to her with Sakura on the bed, her hand on her large belly. A brown haired woman walked in wearing a starch white coat with a clipboard in her hand. "Well, it's a healthily little boy Sakura!" Smiled the doctor as she gave a picture to the soon-to-be mom. "Ahhh! Thats great hehe!" Sakura looked at the picture and her green eyed filled with tears of joy. "This is the last bit of Lee I have." The trio were about to leave till. "AHHHHHHHH!" It sounded far away, but some how got all the way the hospital. "Was that Shikamaru?" Asked Naruto, the girls just shrugged. "Well I better get home, bye guys. Oh and thanks again for all the help." Said Sakura as she gave the couple hugs and went on her way home. Naruto smiled as his friend left and slung his arm over Hianta's shoulder. "That means we better get home ourselfs before mom yells in my face about leaving work." Hinata giggled as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's body and walked along side him. The two were walking down the main rode till they saw Temari carrying Shikamaru. "Uhhh? Did something happen Temari-chan?" Asked the indigo haired girl when she saw her friend with an unconscious Shikamaru in her arms. "Nothing important, just Shika-kun fainting thats all." With that said the fan user left. Naruto just looked at Hinata and grinned. "Oh, wanna see a movie tonight?" Asked Naruto when he and the lavender eyed girl made it to the Hokage manor. "NARUTO!" the blue eyed man turned around to see his brother fuming. "Uhh? Something wrong Onii-san?" Asked the blond as he started backing away. "Where the hell you put my skate board?!" Shouted the red head as he picked up his brother by the collar. Naruto tried getting out of the turquoise colored eyed man's grip. Hinata saw the brother fued coming so she left with a sweat drop on her head. 'They fight about the littlest things.' Complained the indigo haired girl as she went to the office. "Tell me where you put it worm before I bonk you one!" Yell Kurisu, he balled his fist up and aimed for Naruto's head, only to have the so called Naruto poof away in a cloud of smoke. "A shadow clone?!" The red haired man turned around to see a yellow flash speed down the other hall. "Naruto!" the brothers chased each other around the whole manor till..."Boys!" Yelled a woman with long flowing red hair and solid green eyes dressed in a black shirt with orange pants and a leaf headband around her head pined both boys to the wall by their clothes with kunais.

"Hi mom." replied the two as they looked at their mother with worried smiles. "You two are shaming the Uzumaki name! Now shape up and act like brothers understand me?!" The two just huffed and turned their head away from each other. Kushina's eyes turned dark then, the red head grabbed two knifes and stood in between her sons placing one knife on each neck. "Act like brothers, or your dead understand?!" The two stared at the knifes their mother had placed on their throats, sweat dripped from Naruto's face with fear, he knew one thing and it was that his mom never, EVERY bluffed when it came to carpal punishment. "Alright, we'll behave, j-just put the kunais down mom!" Shouted both boys. Kushina had somehow turned back into her happy go lucky self and released the two Uzumaki's. "Now Naruto, you've got work and Kurisu, you have a baby to take care of." The green eyed woman grabbed her son's arm and dragged him back to the house. Naruto stood in the hall and just walked back to the office.

"Hey Hinata-chan, you ever get the feeling my mom's a little-" The blond was cut off from the site before him. Sasuke had tied up Hinata and was way too close to her face. "Oh, hey dope." Said the Uchiha with a smile on his face. Narutp pulled out a kunai and threw it at his old friend, only to have the tool hit Sasuke dead in the arm. "Ow, that hurt, lets see if you can take this!" Sasuke removed the kunai and threw it at the blond. It went too fast for Naruto to Dodge, in a flash the metallic object landed in Naruto's chest, piercing the skin into his lung. "Naruto!" Hinata manged to remove the tape that was on her mouth with one free hand and rushed to her love's side. "Heh heh. You see Hinata, your only hurting the ones you love if you dwindle in this pathetic village! Come with me, and you'll become stronger...believe me." Hinata looked at the raven haired man with such hate it was almost visible. "Get the hell out of here!!" Hinata's chakra began flare a visible violet color, a black mark appeared on the center of Hinata's forehead going down to the end of her nose. "H-Hinata no!" The blond tried getting up, the kunai had hit pretty deep in his lung. 'Fox why aren't you healing me?!' Shouted the blond to his demon as he wittiness Hinata try and attack Sasuke with a hand of chakra. 'Fox!, Hello anyone home! Wake up!' Naruto couldn't hear anything for a second then. 'Kit you need to calm her down!' Naruto just looked at his demon with a puzzled face. 'How the hell you think I'm gonna do that?!' Yelled the blue eyed man. 'Seal her! Use Koman Yin yang it's the only way!' Hinata was chasing Sasuke all over the office, tossing paper and furniture all over the place. 'Have you lost it!? I don't know how to us that!' Kyuubi took a deep breathe and looked his host dead in the eyes. 'Remember what that book said? To unlock Koman Yin Yang, the user must need it the most. Do you want to save Hinata? Then focus!' Naruto tried focusing chakra to his eyes, but it was still the same normal Koman. 'I'm not asking for much! just enogh to save her please!' Naruto yelled within his mind tring to activate the second stage, but nothing happened. 'No! I need to save her!' Naruto stood and and held his side. Hinata had pined Sasuke to the wall, her eye vains bulging out with anger as she balled up her other hand aiming to knock Sasuke out with one punch. "Hinata stop!" Naruto locked eyes with Hinata, what happened next was unplaned for the blond. Hinata's eyes went up with serprize, then started falling like she was about to go to sleep. The indigo haired girl's chakra soon returned to her body and released the Uchiha from her grasp.

Naruto rushed over to his love's side and held her close, as for Sasuke he looked as if he was crying. "So...she picked you, and you chose her...very well." The ravan haired man walked to the window then left the couple in the thrashed office. 2 days later Hinata woke up from her coma.

Naruto was siting in his office with Hinata siting on his lap resting her head on his sholder. "Hey Hinata...wanna go camping?" Asked the blond as he ran his hand through Hinata's indigo locks. Over the time they'd been togather Hinata knew when her boyfriend shrocked her hair like this, it ment he was nervous, but about what? The Hyuuga just nuzzed into the coo of the tan skined man's neck. 'Knock knock!' "It's open!" Hollered the blond. From the door in steped none other then Tadamasa Kit with his little sister holding his hand. "Yo, just wonderin' if Hinata-chan wouldn't mind watching Koushin for a bit?" the lavender eyed girl looked at the blond, he nodded yes and lifted the Hyuuga off him. "Come now Koushin." Said Hinata with a sweet voice. The 4 year old smiled and grabed Hinata's hand following her to the play room(naruto gets braod). The Kit heir looked Naruto dead in the eyes with a sireous look in his navy blue eyes, when Naruto saw this he had a confused look in his whisker face. "Well, did you tell her?" Naruto just looked away when he saw where this conversation was headed. The blond had been avoiding this talk for a while, now he had to answer. "Naruto this is sireous! If she doesn't know now, Shichubi with take over her mind and run a rampage! Like it or not you need to man up and tell her, about herself and you!" Tadamasa slamed his hands on Naruto's desk, trying to get the stubbron man to turn around in his chair, but the Uzumaki stayed where he was. "Fine...but Shichubi, even though she doesn't want to...will take over Hinata's body and if she's not stoped then escape, killing her. Bye." The brick red haired man slamed the door as he left to the playroom to pick up his sister.

Naruto was on the floor holding his knees to his face. He knew Hinata had a demon in her like he did. but that didn't stop the fact that she could still reject him, herself as well. 'Hinata-chan... would you really hate me?'

Hinata was siting in the basement messing around with the insterments. Her eyes red as if she was finished crying. 'How do I tell him? Will he reject me?" Hinata sat on the floor, her back againest the wall with her head buried into her knees.

A few days Naruto had convinced Hinata to come camping with him. The two had walked to the middle of the forest, even though it wasn't their plan..."I think we were supposed to go left that last maple tree." Said Naruto as he held the map to his face. "Hinata-chan, are you keeping up?" Naruto looked behind him to see Hinata on the ground. "Too...tired...can't...go on." Whezzed the poor girl as she pulled off her pack. Naruto set his bag down as well and sat next to his girlfriend. "OK, we'll stay here, sound ok?" Hinata looked at the blond to see his foxy grin on his face, the indigo haired girl couldn't help but smile back and rest on Naruto's sholder. An hour later camp was all set up, well sorta. Hinata was feeding the fire while Naruto was still having a proplem senting up his new tent. "Are you sure you don't need any help Naruto-kun?" Half giggled the Hyuuga girl when she saw Naruto tangled up in poles and robes. He looked like something out of a cartoon, Hinata couldn't hold her laugh any longer when she heard the blond yell, "Pole in ass!" The indigo haired girl was on the floor laughing her head off. "Oh you think that funny uhh?" Hinata opened her eyes to see a upside down Naruto. The blond placed himself on top of Hinata and bagan tickling her. "Hahahahahhaha, N-Naruto-kun hahahahha s-stop I'm tickleish!" Laughed out the girl as Naruto tortured her. "Oh you are? ok, Kusuguri no jutsu!" The blue eyed man placed his fingers on Hinata's neck and slowly rubed his finger tip on her skin, this making the indigo haired girl lose it in laughter. "O-Ok, you get i-it now!" Hinata somehow made Naruto fall off of her, making him on the ground and her on top. "Die by laughter!" Smiled the lavender eyed girl as she got under Naruto's arms. "Hahahahaha, s-stop!" Laughed the blond, Hinata just giggled and continued her torture. The game soon ended when Naruto finally finished the tent, It was big that was one thing, it looked like a family could sleep in there and not be squished. "Ok, bedtime." Hinata crawled into her sleeping bag, Naruto scooted close to her and whisper. "Good night beautiful."

Hinata looked over to her love and saw he didn't have a sleeping bag. Though it was summer, the nights got pretty cold in the forest. "Naruto-kun, where's your sleeping bag?" The blond turned over to see Hinata and smiled. "Guess I forgot it, I'll be ok though." A worried face came to Hinata when she saw Naruto's body shiver for a second. 'He'll frezze if he doesn't get heat.' The Hyuuga girl looked at her bag, it was big enough for two people. "Naruto-kun...if you want...we could share mine." Some pink came to both of their faces, Naruto sat up and smiled, also tried hiding his blush. "Are you sure? Cause I'm ok really."

"I can't sleep...knowing your cold." Whispered Hinata as she scooted to make room for Naruto.

The two slept, but Naruto wasn't as lucky as Hinata. the blond was placed in a lush grassy medow, but his guest was not who he wanted. "You ruined my dream." Pouted Naruto as he crossed his legs and sat near a cherry tree. "What if I could tell you, your dream could come true?" Whispered the demon ito Naruto's ear. The blue eyed man stood up stright, then ran up a tree with both a flustered face and anger. "No! I-I can't. not now...I-I don't know what to do!" The demon just smiled to his host, soon the world began to fade. "Oh just wait."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata had woken up when she felt Naruto tossing and truning, she thought he was having a nightmere. Naruto flutered his eyes open and smiled when he saw Hinata's face. "I'm ok sweetie." Naruto grabed the lavender eyed girl's face, bring it closer to his making their lips touch. Hinata was surprized by the sudden action, but soon melted into the kiss, what really surprized her was Naruto began sucking on her bottem lip. 'What? Is he?' Questions left the girl's head when Naruto wraped his arms around Hinata's body and kissed more passionatly. The Hyuuga didn't know what to do, so she just let Naruto compleatly take over. Their lips rubbed togather, Naruto snaked his way to the front of Hinata's shirt, a small squek came out of her mouth, but was silents. The blond licked his love's lips asking for entrence, Hinata gladly allowed Naruto's warm tounge enter her mouth. The two held eachother as their body temperues rose to where they began sweating from their senual moment. "Naruto-kun." Panted Hinata as she layed on the gound with Naruto on top leaving a trial of butterfly kisses from her earlope to her collerbone. "Hmm?" The blond looked up at his love. Hinata stood up and pressed her delicate hands on the man's muscular chest, trasing evey detail. "uh, that tickles." Groaned the blond as he massaged one of Hinata's large brest. "Ahh!" Hinata pushed herself to the ground allowing Naruto to continue his exslopration of his girlfriend's valucuous body. Now the two were in nothing but their underwear. 'Wait kit! If your gonna go all the way then I'm gonna have to use this!' Kyuubi had a sirces of hand signs, soon Naruto felt something, like an invisable forse cover his member. 'Whats this?'

'It's a jutsu I picked up while back, it's basicly a chakra inforsed condom you could say.' With that out of the way the demon faded away enjoying the show. "Naruto-kun, I-I love you, please...take me?" Hinata had a innocent face, but Naruto could tell a rageing demon was inside screaming to be free, thats what it felt like to him. "As you wish." Said the blond in a foxy voice, this sending shivers down Hinata's spine. Naruto traped Hinata in a embrace as he unlached her bra, releacing her large bossem. Naruto admired their size and gently licked one of the indigo haired girl's nibbles. Hinata gasped and grabed onto Naruto's shoulder. "Sorry." Naruto looked up and Hinata and saw a smile. "I didn't say stop, did I?" The blue eyed man smiled a sly grin and sliped his member in to the pocket like part of her body, this action casuing Hinata to gasp when she felt the hardend muscle enter her. "Ahh." Hinata winced at the sharpe pain she felt. Naruto rejected and looked at his love with sorry eyes. The indigo haired girl smiled and placed her hand on Naruto's whisker faced cheek. "It's ok, it'll go away." Hinata smiled as the blond entered within her again, this time the pain was gone, all there was, was pure plesure. "Ahhh." Moaned Hinata as she gripped on to the sleeping bag as Naruto's cock thrusted into her again. Hinata pressed her lips into the blond's as he continued to thrust into her. Hinata's moans were defened by the passionate kiss the two lovers held onto. Naruto pulled himself out when he felt his climaxe and Hinata's was coming, much to Hinata's dismay her love exited her. "I know it...didn't last...but we should really...do it somewhere special." Answered the blond, he could tell, just by looking into Hinata's eyes that she was going to ask we he stopped so soon. Hianta just smiled and snuggled into the blue eyed man's hard chest. "I love you" She whispered as sweet slumper took over her body. "I love you too." Replied Naruto as he held the frame of HInata close.

In a tree not far from the couple's camp, a group of three children were siting, waiting for the fouth one to come. "Father used Kondoomu no jutsu, now what Onii-chan?" Asked a little girl with flowing indigo hair, her blood red eyes held nothing but care and love. "I guess we wait long nee-chan." Answered a boy with short stubby red hair, his cold steely lavender eyes stared as his younger siblings fool around on the branches. The children soon became borad and left to their other relam.

(A/N: ok i know i suck at lemons but come one! I hate that stiff, even though i'm exspeting, point being i can't write lemons to save my life. ok so now you have an idea of who the children are, and some other shit. oh and kondoomu means comdom! XD hahahaha laters!)


	11. Rejection

Savin me 11. Rejection..

A tall raven haired man sat in a dirty allyway next to a worn out cardboard box with a little boy around 7 inside the box. "Sasu-onii-son...I'm hungry." Said the green eyed boy as he poked his out of the box to look at the one armed man. Sasuke looked down and smiled. "Hi hungry, I'm flat broke. How you doing?" The little boy laughed so hard her fell to his back. The Uchiha smiled again and got up. "I'll see what i can scrap up kay? Stay here." The black haired boy nodded his head and watched as Sasuke turned into a random man with short black haired and green eyes. His clothes nothing more then a skin tight long sleeve black shirt and loose jeans. His face pale and young. 'Good luck Sasu-Onii-san'

Sasuke roamed the streets till her saw a group of people rushing to the hospital, two people were helping a pink haired woman walking. Sasuke got a quick gleams of the woman and gasped when he realized who the woman was. "S-Sakura?" The black haired man followed the group and saw who some of them were. Sakura of course, then Naruto with Hinata helping Sakura walk. Ino and some guy Sasuke hadn't seen(A/N: i don't think sasuke knows who sai is.) Shikamaru and Temari, with Kakashi, Anko, Gai and Neji with Tenten. When he got to the hospital, Sasuke knocked out anyone that asked where he was going. At the sound of Sakura's scream, The Uchiha snaked his way into a room with Sakura giving birth. After running to the bathroom and throwing up bile, because he hadn't had anything to eat in Kami-sama only knows how long. Sasuke regained his composer and put a sleeping genjutsu on everyone within that wing Sakura's room was in. The traidor walked into Sakura's recovery room, she was the only one awake in the whole building. "Who are you! What did you do?!" Yelled the pink haired girl when she saw the black haired man walking in. "You don't remember me?" Sasuke released his jutsu getting the reaction he wanted to hear. The green eyed woman stared wide eyed at her old teamate. "S-Sasuke?" The Uchiha was surprized to hear that the girl that had a fedish for him when they were younger didn't say kun at the end of his name like she alwas did. "I'm hear to see a angel, but it looks like I found a ugly witch." Laugh Sasuke when he saw tears in his old friend's eyes. "Listen Sakura, I have no intressed in you, I only want what was supposed to be mine, but that damned demon brat stole her, now you'll shut up and answer my quesions like a good little girl. Where is Hinata-chan?" Sakura looked dead into her old crushes black eyes and all she saw was prue bloodthersty lust. "I'll never tell you!" Yelled the green eyed woman as she jumped out of bed and aimed a punch straight at Sasuke's face. The Uchiha rolled on the ground, taking the punch head on with out even flinching. "Thats right, take your anger out on me. Kill me I don't care." Sasuke grabed a hold of Sakura's hair, pulled her forward then drove his fist into her stomach, causing her to dubble over in pain. "That should hurt a lot since you just had a child, Lee's I'm guessing?" Smirked the evil man as he watch with pride, Sakura crul up on the floor. "Now tell me where Hinata-chan is or I'll!"

"Sasuke Uchiha, thought I'd never see you again." Whishpered a voice. It was calm with a touch of danger. The raven haired man turned to see a red haired man, his hair in a long pony-tail. He was dressed in a long orange and red house Kimono, his blood red eyes glicened in the florece lights. "Kyuubi? Well well I thought you were dieing in the guter in that knuckle head's stomach." The demon snarled at the site and words that came from the snake's mouth. "Listen, enjoy Shichu-chan becuase she'll be mine real soon." Sasuke's voice had changed into something resebling a hissing snake. "Hachibi ?" Sasuke snarled at the demon goust, then ran out the window. Kyuubi leand out the window to see the raven haired man put a little kid under his arm then run off. 'How dare he show his face after all these years?!' The demon was about to jump out till Naruto and Tadamasa ran into the room. It seemed the Genjutsu didn't effect anyone out side the wing Sakura was in mean the Kit heir had awaken Naruto. "Daisofu? What are you doing out?" Asked the brick red head helped Naruto lift Sakura back into bed. "I-I just saw Sasuke, I need to tell you two something important." The two sat in the chairs and listen closly to waht the demon had to say. "I-I just found out, it seems Sasuke has an old enemy of mine sealed in him. Your familar with the 8 tailed snake right?" Tadamasa nodded his head, where as Naruto just looked shocked at the news. "S-Sasuke has Hachibi i-in him?" Kyuubi nodded his head, then looked over to his desendent. "Keep a nose out ok?" With that said Kyuubi faded away back to naruto's body. "We better wake everyone else." Sagested the blond as he got up and slowly walked to the doors. When everyone was awake they rushed to Sakura's room to see the new born. He was a little silly, alwas wanting to have his head hang when someoen was holding him. He unforunity had his mother's looks. Same pink hair and emrald green eyes, if it weren't for the fact that he was a boy, the baby could have been mistaken as a girl. "So forehead, whatcha gonna name him?" Asked Ino as she sat next to her friend wagging a finguer in the new born's face. "Well, me and Lee both agreed that if we ever have a boy, to name him Hanaisshi(flower child)." Naruto stared at his temate then, fell to the floor lauging his guts out. "HAHAHAHAHA ARE YOU FOR REAL? HAHAHAHA!" Everyone in the room just stared as the blond rolled on the floor still laughing. "I think it's ok." Stated Ino as she handed a baby's breath to the pink haired boy. "b-But it's funny!" Naruto was about to get up, before someone's foot connexted to his face. When the smoke cloud cleared, Naruto saw it was Sakura that knocked out his teeth. "Say one more word or you lose what makes you makes you a man, got it?!" Naruto coward in the coner with Hianta tring to help him out.

After everyone had admired the little angel, it was time to go home, but something had to be done. "Hinata, meet me in my office, I-I need to tell you something ok?" Hinata nodded her head, "I need to t-tell you something too" and walked off to training with her sister. Hanabi was at the filed with Konohamaru holding her tight, it looked like they were crying. "Nee-chan? Konohamaru-kun? Is everything ok?" The white eyed girl rubbed her eyes and looked into her sister's. "I-I,-" hanabi looked back at her boyfriend, Konohamaru saw this and knew he had to leave. "meet you at your place later?" The Hyuuga nodded her head and stared at her sister. "I-I...Me and Konohamaru, w-we...did it." Whispered Hanabi. She was waiting for a yell or screaming sothing from her sister she would have gotten from their father. Hinata was shocked by the new her little sister had shared, he she was 18 and just had sex with Naruto, where as her 13 year old sister already lost her innocence. "OK...how was it?" Asked Hinata as she took a seat near the tree, Hanabi was dumbfounded by her sister's actions, but remembered that the rest of the Hyuugas were gone and that her sister was far from normal, well in Hyuuga eyes so she wouldn't try and subsatue any of the adults from their old life. "W-well I was scared, but after a while I guess." The two talked for a bit, Hianta even let it spill about her and Naruto while they were camping.

Naruto sat in his Office waiting for Hinata to came, today was the day(he'd ask her to marry him! XD) he'd tell her everything. The Kyuubi, Shichubi and Sasuke's new found screct. 'I hope she doesn't...over react when I tell her.' Prayed the blond as he heard the doubble doors open. In steped Hinata with a sweet and innocent look on her pale face as ever. "You wanted to tell me something Naruto-kun?" The whisker faced man smiled at his girlfriend's cutness, but he needed to be sirious. "Listen Hinata-chan...I need to tell you something importent. D-do you know when my birthday is?" Hinata smiled and nodded her head. "October tenth, why?" Naruto took a deep breath and sighed. "Can you name anyone else that was born that day 18 years ago?" Asked the blond as he looked into Hinata's lavender orbs. "Not that I know of, wheres this going Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata-chan...remember what happened on my birthday 18 years ago? Something big." Hinata thought for a moment, then it hit her. "the Kyuubi attacked and died by the Yondime right? Whats this got to do with anything? Naruto-kun your scaring me." Hinata rose from her seat and hugged her love nuzzling into his chest. "Thats just it, the Kyuubi didn't d-die...it was sealed into the n-new born...on October 10th." Hinata started putting the piecse togather, he shakly let go of Naruto and backed away, terror evedent in her eyes. "Y-You? You have the K-Kyuubi sealed...i-i-in you?" Hinata backed away to the door, Naruto tried tell her not to be afraid, then she yelled, "You monster! Stay away from me!" The Hyuuga picked up a chair and threw it at the blond, then she ran out the door and far away. As for Naruto...he sat on the floor of his office staring at the ceiling...she'd rejected him, with her whole body. Tears leaked from his deep blue eyes, Naruto tried holding them back, but the pain was just too much, his only love had just called him a monster and ran away from him. The blond curled up in a coner and cried to himself. 'Why? Why Hinata?...I loved you.'

(A/N: i have nothig to say other then there will be no more)


	12. A dark road

Savin me 12. A dark road.

Hinata was on her way to the Hokage mansion to finally tell Naruto her secret. The Hyuuga made a left turn when she saw Naruto leaning against the wooden fence. "Oh Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" The blond walked over to the girl and smiled slyly. "Well, you wanted to tell me something right? Tell." The two coped a seat on the stone bench on the side of the road. "W-well...Naruto-kun...you'll love me, no m-matter what right?" The blond cupped Hinata's cheek and looked her in the eyes. "Just tell me." Hinata took a deep breath then looked into her hands. "A long time ago, my family f-fought against one of the tailed d-demons. She was sealed within a new born baby g-girl. Over the years, it seemed the demon h-had changed our eyes, g-giving us the Byukugan."

"Hinata-chan, what does this have to do with what you need to tell me?" Naruto placed the indigo haired girl's chin between his thumb and index and smiled. "W-well, it seems t-that...the demon was S-Shichubi...the 7 tailed b-badger. t-Thats sealed in me." Naruto's eyes went wide, he stood up with a dark look in his blue eyes. "A-are you telling me...your a m-monster?" Panic was slightly in the blond's voice, he began backing away. "No! S-she's just sealed in me, nothing more! Naruto-kun...don't leave me." Tears poured from the girl's eyes as she tried to hold her love, he pushed her away. The Hyuuga fell to the ground as tear still leaked through her closed eyes lids. "Get out. I don't ever wanna see you again." The blue eyed man stalked off down the road. Hinata sat up, she held her arms and began walking to the apartment. Her dirt and tear covered face look as if she' just got out of a scrap. No one noticed, she may have been kind, and none of the villagers knew of her demon, but roumers spread like wild fire. After Hinata and Naruto were dating, people had whispered Hianta to be the demon's bitch, whatever that meant.

Hinata opened the door to the large apartment and saw a note on the table. 'Hinata, went shopping with Kurisu, love Kushina' the lavender eyed girl sniffled at the note and proceeded to her room to gather her things. A few clothes, ninja gear and some money. Hinata untied her headband and looked at it. All it brought back were painful memories of tiring her best to impress Naruto and working hard as a female ninja. 'It's all over now.' Tears flowed out of the girl's eyes again as she grabbed a kunai and placed a long scar across the metal. "Good bye." The indigo haired girl placed her headband on her dresser and jumped out the window, running full speed with tears leaving a trail to the gates. The guards tried to stop her, but with a quick hit to some pressure points they were down. Hinata ran a pretty far distance for a good three hours, till her stomach began to grumble. "I know, I'm hungry too but I don't have anything." Hinata walked a little longer till she saw smoke. 'A campsite?' The Hyuuga ran to the smoke, only to see a little boy wearing a short sleeved dirty white shirt with long over sized black pants. "Oh, Onii-san, someone's here!" yelled the little boy as he ran over to one of the tents. "Ok, ok." From the tent came out a man with raven color hair, coal black eyes dressed in a black gi with black pants, a navy blue belt holding his pants. "Hi Hinata, what brings you here?" The indigo haired girl pulled out a knife and ran straight at the Uchiha. The boy gasped when he saw the angered woman, but what puzzled him was that the woman was crying. "You told him didn't you? See, told you, your just wasting your time back at Konoha." Hinata's body felt limp from her travels and lack of food. "Hungry?" Sasuke asked as if he hadn't done anything wrong. "Y-Yeah." Hinata slumped to the fire, tears still coming from her eyes as she slowly ate her soup. "You can have the other tent, Sanoske, your with me. But keep an eye on Hinata will ya?"

"Right Onii-san!" Sanoske, as the 5 year old was called sat upright next to the pretty girl with a little blush on his face. "How'd Sasuke find ya?" Asked Hinata as she set down her bowl. The black haired boy looked at the woman next to him and smiled. "Onii-san found me in a fire. I'd lost my family to some weird looking kids, he saved me and let me come with him, he's really great." Hinata just walked over to her tent, before she felt a tug at her jacket. "I haven't seen a girl since my mama and sister, could you sing a song?" Hinata just stared at the boy and sighed. The lavender eyed girl sat back on her spot and sat, Sanoske for some reason sat really close to her. "Ok...this song, is really sad. I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm  
He came around  
And he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry

Well you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know  
Or seem to care  
What your heart is for  
I don't know him anymore

There's nothin' where he used to lie  
My conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothings right  
I'm torn

I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn

So I guess the fortune tellers right  
I should have seen just what was there and not some holy light  
But you crawled beneath my veins  
And now, I don't care  
I have no luck  
I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things  
That I can't touch  
I'm torn

There's nothin' he used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's right  
I'm torn

I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn." Sanoske had long since fell asleep in Hinata's arms. Sasuke came out and carried the boy to his tent. "Good night Hinata." He said as he went inside. Hinata walked into her tent and snuggled into the blankets. 'Naruto-kun...how could you?'

Back in Konoha, Tadamasa, Kurisu and Kushina were inside Naruto's office. "Not long ago, Hinata Hyuuga was reported exiting the village. To leave she knocked out two guards and attacked one other ninja that tried to stop her. Our mission is simple, find Hinata and bring her to justice. I want no emotions getting in the way of this mission, as of now Hinata Hyuuga is a A rank missing nin, understood?" The three answered their Hokage and began getting ready to leave. Tadamasa walked over to Naruto when the others left the room and sat on the chair across the blond's desk. "I told you to get ready, thats an order." Said Naruto as he tried looking away from his friend, but Tadanasa wasn't giving up that easily. "Don't even give me that serious Hokage crap! I know just as much as you that hunting down Hinata, just to put her in jail is that last thing on your mind, what happened?"

"Nothing! Now prepare for your mission!" Yelled the blond, Tadamasa didn't flinch by the anger wave Naruto was releasing. "What happened between you and Hinata?!" Naruto grabbed his friend by the shirt collar and hit his back to the wall. "N-n-nothing!...S-sh." Naruto released the man and fell to the ground. "S-she rej-jected me, called me a monster." The news hit Tadamasa hard, sweet kindhearted Hinata rejected Naruto? "No, that wasn't Hinata." the Kit began sniffing the air, tiring to get a sent. "What are you talking about? It was her, I saw her with my own eyes!" Tadamasa picked up a sent, he tried identifying it, but it was someone he didn't know. "Nope, Hinata normally smells like lavender and vanilla. This imposter smells like dirt and...snakes?" Naruto stopped his sulking when his friend told him what the supposed Hinata smelt like, he out of everyone knew Hinata did smell like lavender. "So, who could this dirty snake smelling person be?" Asked the brick red haired man. Naruto thought for a moment, but only two people popped in his head. 1 was Orochimaru, but he's dead. So that left. "Sasuke?" Shock spread all throughout the room, Naruto turned his head, as did Tadamasa. "And with Hachibi in him, you don't know the story do you?" Asked the kit heir. Naruto just looked at him then the floor. "You'll tell on the way to where ever we gotta go, move out."

The group was walking down the road when Tadamasa spoke. "The story of Hachibi and Shichubi is as famous in my clan as of how Kyuubi met her. It all started eons ago. In the demon realm."

XXstorytime!XX

A beautiful indigo haired teenager was walking down the road, her lavender eyes held nothing but love, her skin soft pale, her skirt rustled with every step she took. A man with dog ears and a tail walked up to her with a rose. "Would you except this, as a token of my feelings?" He asked, the girl looked at the black and red shaded flower and smiled. "Arigatou Gobi." Beamed the beauty as she continued walking to her favorite field. It was nothing but grass land with a small river flowing through. "Ahh!" Shichubi ran through the lands and danced in the strong winds, jumping and twirling around till she became dizzy and fell to the ground. "Well, well. the princess playing around? Thats cute." The badger girl stood up to see a teen boy with long ebony hair, his eyes gold with split pupils like a snake's. "H-Hachibi? What are you doing here?" The boy just shrugged and walked around the field, occasionally looking over to Shichubi, mainly her chest. the lavender eyed girl caught this and cover herself. "Prev!" Shichubi tried getting up to leave, but the boy had sent one of his snakes to tie her feet, making the girl crash to the ground. "I can't help it babe, your just sexy enough to eat." Hachibi sat next to the defenceless girl and ran his fingers over her back, touching the soft fur under her shirt. "Ahhh!" Hachibi tried shutting the girl up, but before he could even move, a foot collided with his face sending him yards away. "I thought I heard screaming." The voice was male, young, but unlike most teenage boys it wasn't squeaky rising from low to high. "Are you alright princess?" Shichubi looked up to see a young man around 20, he had shoulder length brick red hair with blood red eyes, his pupils split like a cat's. He wore a orange kimono with nine fox tails covering the front and back. His obi was black, he had black whisker marks on each cheek, but what surprised the girl was his red fox ears and tail. "A kitsune? In that shape of a mortal? K-Kyuubi-sama?!" The kitsune laughed as the teen girl scrambled to the ground and tried to bow in front of the prince of demons. "It's an honor your lordship!" Shichubi looked to the ground tiring to show her royal manners. "Please, rise it's ok." Kyuubi pulled the girl up and looked into her eyes, slightly shocked to see no pupils. "You have the appearance of a human badger, yet your eyes don't?" A blush came to Shichubi's face, for what reason she didn't know. "I-it's a curse, I know see the chakra of others."

"Hahaha, thats strange because, my eyes are cursed too." The fox man showed his blood red eyes, normaly a fox would have brown, blue maybe even mix, but never red. "I can see and smell the blood of others." Kyuubi pulled out a small charm that looked like a orb, red with black in the middle. "This will keep that damn snake outta your hair, bye." Shichubi held the charm to her heart and sighed all the way back to her borrow.

XXendXX

"Since then she'd watch him, training and more. Soon he picked up what she was doing and began what we call dating her. As for Hachibi, he'd still try and cop a field with Shichubi, after three years Kyuubi and Shichubi were married, well mates and went to the human world to escape Hachibi." Kurisu looked over to the navy blue eyed man with a shocked face, all his life he'd hated Shichubi for killing his love, now he just felt sorry for her. Having to leave her home world just to be with the one she loved and to get out of the grasp of Hachibi. "And since Hachibi's in Sasuke, it seems that history is repeating." Tadamasa looked over to Naruto and saw he had a confused face. "But, Sasuke never had anything for Hinata-chan, back when we were kids." Tadamasa's brows rose, if Hachibi was in Sasuke he had to have been sealed in him at birth or passed down in his family like Shichubi was, and his feelings should have been focused on the Hyuuga since the snake notice who Hinata was, so why did Naruto say Sasuke's feelings weren't? "Thats impossible, Hachibi's feelings should have dominated if Sasuke didn't like anyone, or if something happened to make Sasuke block all his emotions." Naruto thought of what could have made Sasuke block out feelings to anything, only one thing came to mind. "His family died remember? He spent his life to becoming an avenger. Itachi's dead, so revenge is gone in his heart." Kurisu was the one to speak Naruto's thoughts. the blond looked at his brother and smiled a bit, just to have that smile swept away when he heard Tadamasa. "She's gone! Her sent! It's ends here!" The kit was on the ground of a used campsite. The group rushed over to see what the navy blue eyed man had to say. "What?! How does her sent end? I know you can't smell her blood but what she normally smells like?" He shook his head, Tadamasa had lost everything from Hinata to Sasuke, it as if they'd disappeared. "Wait...whats this?" Kurisu went to a small hole, it looked like a trapdoor spider's nest, but something was wrong about it. "A spider's nest, big woop. we lost my girlfriend's sent! How the hell do we find her now?!"

"Aren't there hidden tunnels around Ho no Kuri? Used in the great ninja war to escape? think Sasuke snaked his way into one?" Asked Tadamasa to Kushina. The red head smiled and began walking to where her son was. "Yes, loads. I remember Minato telling me which ones lead to where." Kushina movtioned for the boys to move as she began making hand signs. "Doton style: Doton Kingu's Genko!"(earth style: earth king's fist) Kushina's whole arm was covered with rock as she punch into the small hole, causing the whole ground to give way from the magnitude of the punch, sending the gang into what looked like a man made tunnel. "Wow, way to go mom!" Shouted Naruto as he began running down the tunnel. "I've got the sent!" Tadamasa soon followed the bouncing blond. Kushina smiled with a tear coming from her eyes. "It's great seeing him happy again, I hate when he's all sulky." Stated the spiky red head as he followed his brother.

"So, this is your room and you new clothes are over there. Let me or Sanoske know if you want anything." Sasuke smiled as he closed the door to a large room. It was stone walls with paper scrolls hanging and some pop music posters. A desk with drawing and writing objects. A large water bed with lavender sheets and a deep purple comforter. 'I guess this is home.' Hinata laid on the bed, going up and down from the water inside. The indigo haired girl griped at a charm she kept around her neck, it was an old and broken locket her mother had left her. Her mother told her to make a wish on it when she was ready. 'I-I wish...N-Naruto-kun still loved me!' Hinata griped on to the feather down pillows and cried her heart out till she wasted all her energy.

In the tunnels Tadamasa was on the ground walking on his knees as he tried following the sent of Hinata. "Well? Are we getting close?" The group walked till they hit a five way tunnel split. "The sent goes in...every tunnel!" Tadamasa brushed off the dirt and smelled all five of the tunnels, they all had Hinata's sent going down each one. "Are you serious?! How the hell they split into five people?" Yelled Naruto as he began stomping around. "Now what? Mom?" The turquoise eyed man looked over to his mother as she looked at each cavern. "Naruto, use Koman now!" the blond looked at his mother as if she'd gone completely mad. Kushina sighed and pointed to the tunnels. "Remember when I said Koman can also track seals? Well what ever tunnel doesn't have a trail of used chakra, that means it's the one Sasuke went down, where as the others mean he used clones, and to make clones you need to use a?" Kushina left her answer unfinished to see if the others got it, Naruto was the only one. "Hand seals!" The blond smiled as he focused chakra to the back of his eyes, when he felt the power come to his eyes, he opened them and looked at each tunnel to see which ones had used chakra. "There! The far right." The team all began running down the rock cavern. 'Don't worry Hinata-chan! I'll bring you back! I promise, and I never go back on my word!' Were the only words that ran through the blond's head as he continued down the tunnel.

"Their coming master, should I take care of them?" Asked Sanoske as he watched the gated door with Sasuke walking with a tray of food in his hands. "Yes, be careful. Heru" Sasuke stalked off to Hinata's room with Sanoske following close behind, but before the boy left he walked over to the blood red haired teen. "Lose and I'll see to it that your sould doesn't find peace." Venom dripped off every word of the black haired boy as he skipped away with his brother.

End!

(A/N: hahahaha made ya all think that it was over huh? hahaha, yes hate me if you must but this is the last time i say no more savin me. it's starting to anonny people. so that big fight is coming! then...i don't know. btw i'm in washington but i'll still be updating my stories, i'm only gonnna be her till monday so don't worry. now the little boy thats call heru, which mean hell is one of the many little children sasuke found on his travels. sasuke still had one arm missing, i think it's his left? or was it the right? ok so now the gang will talk!

Naruto: who the hell are you brat?! Never mind i need to find Hinata and tell her the truth!

heru: you will not get by, i can'y let you hurt master or his new mate.

Naruto: what?! mate?! thats it! your dead kid! next on savin me, a brat from hell! where'd all this fire come from!?


	13. Heru, a brat from hell

Savin me ch.13, Heru a brat from hell!

"Are we there?!" The group sent to rescue Hinata were running down a tunnel that was once used to escape in the great Ninja war. "I can smell her, but I smell blood near by, a kid." Tadamasa stopped in his tracks, making everyone else stop. "Tadamasa, whats wrong?" Asked Kushina as she went to the front, only to step back to throw up. "Mom!" the Uzmaki brothers walked over to their mom to see what was wrong, the red head pointed to Tadamasa. "I-it's a-a-"

"Infent's courpse." Naruto was the one to finish his mother's sentence when he saw the manged bloody mess that looked to be a baby's body thrashed and burned. "Who could have done this?" Asked the Kit heir as he backed away. "That, would be me." From the rock walls a child with blood red hair some how grew out of the wall. He was dressed in a broken straint jacket, the sleeves dropped to the ground, his pants tight to show he had skrony thin legs. "Naruto, I smell fire on this kid, blood and lots of it." The boy began to laugh, as if he'd heard a funny joke. The others just looked at this weird kid, but kept their gaurd up. "Try and whisper all you want, I can still hear you, and see you." The boy lifted his head to show he had clouded over icey blue eyes. "Your blind." Stated Naruto as he looked closly at the boy, all he did was laugh again. "I was blind the day Orochimaru kidnaped me, and he treated all of us like shit. But now that he's gone, master takes better care of ous, like we're his sons." Naruto just smirk and pulled out a kunai, only to be stoped by Tadamasa. "No, he has fire around him, you guys leave and find Hinata, I've got this cover." The blond looked at his friend with a worried look, Tadamasa caught this and just smiled. "The mission is to fin Hinata, go and get her back before Sasuke rapes her." Naruto nodded his head and helped Kurisu pick up their mother.

"You wish to die? Very well!" The boy ran at Tadamasa with inhuman speed, luckiy the red head jumpped just in time to move. "Before we kill eachother, why do you care about protecting Sasuke? And what is your name?" The boy stopped running around and looked Tadamasa in the eyes. "My name is Heru, I'm the child born of hell's flames, and I must protect mster and his new mate so I can fianlly rest in peace." The Kit almost threw up when he heard the boy call Hinata a mate to that damn Uchiha. "Now die!" Fire began swriling around Heru's body, he made a sireces of hand sign with the fire coming to the ceter of his chest. "Koton style: Heru's Fungeki!" Heru jumpped into the air, the fire circled his whole body. He kicked off from the wall and like a bullet shot through the air into Tadamasa, only the attack ending in Tadamasa poof away in smoke. "What?" The blind teen turned to get a fist conext with his jaw, sending him a few feet away. "Like it? It's call Kitsune's Tsuchi. It mutiplases the trases of demon chakra in me so that my attacks are as hard as pure iron." Tadamasa stepped back and made some hand signs.(note: these will be random handsigns but i'm tired of just saying he's making hand signs)

Horse,rat,dragon: "Koton style: Kitsune Enkou Kyuubi!" From behind the now red eyed man, nine long fire fox like tails envolped the whole tunnel, burning anything in it's path. "Impressive, too bad it also hurts you!" Shouted the teen as he ran into the flames, not a scorch mark on him. 'I can't hold it anylonger!' Tadamasa relesed the jutsu, he was covered in soot and black burn markings. "Tsk, tsk. I'm the child from hell! You think fire will hurt me?!." Heru removed his jacket so he had easy accest to his hands. "Now die!" Dragon,ox,rat: "Heru Haenuki Wingusu!" heru went to his knees as huge fire wings caome from his back, they lifted the boy into the air, his eyes now fire red with blood coming from the teen's now famged mouth. "Die!" His voice lost it's normal monotone or insane sound to a mash of rocks scraping togather. Tadamasa tried getting up, but that last jutsu drained alot of chakra. 'I guess I have to use that jutsu.' With all his might the red eyed man shakly made a long string of hand signs. "Suiton Style: Shichubi's Gifuto!" Out of no where, a huge vortex of water engolfed Tadamasa. Heru stopped his attack, he tried flying away, but a water hand had cought him in mid flight. "Now! A jutsu passed down from my other demon side, Suiton Ji!" The hand began to swezzed at the hell child's body, till his face became blue and then. From all the presure, the boy's body exspolded into many bloody picese. Tadamasa smiled to himself and held onto his Family's charm. 'Did...I...do good? F-Father?' He tilted his head to he could look up to the ceiling, the fire and water had made a hole upto the surface. Also letting some light shine through, it was like an angel's light touched Tadamasa from above. "You better...save Hinata...Naruto." With the last bit of energy the Kit had, he tried standing, but landed on his backside. It was as if he was dreaming a sweet memory, the red head closed his eyes and with a smile on his face fell to the ground, still in the light above's touch.

(A/N: ok, it's short but I can't sleep. i blame my over sized stomach i can't sleep, but i still love my children to come. now it's only a fight sence, even though it's pretty crappy give me a brake! ok so i really hope my friend likes that jutsus i gave him, before he died. maybe he's not dead? you'll have to wait. so next, guys?

Naruto: I hope tadamasa is ok, I'd- who the hell are you!?

Girl: I'm your worst nightmere!

Kushina: she looks like truble, you two go on, I've her.

Kurisu: mom! No!

Naruto: I'm not leaving you!

Kushina: I'll be fine, now go! next on savin me, water VS the dark. I wouldn't let you hurt my sons!)


	14. water VS the dark

Savin me ch.14 water VS the dark.

A blond spiky hair man with whisker marks on each tan cheek was running ahead of the group that was sent to rescue Hinata Hyuuga, who was tricked and lured by none other then Sasuke Uchiha. "I hope Tadamasa is ok." Said the blond as he continued to run. His brother came up to him and smiled. "He'll be ok, he's strong enough to handel a little brat." Naruto thanked his brother for the words of encouragement, but the happy feeling soon ended when they ran into a little girl no older then 10. "Oh, so your the ones that want mother? Fine, master will reward me greatly if I kill you here." Kushina's eeys snaped open when she heard that voice. "No, you died, Niniko?" The red head moved up in fron t of her boys to see a pure blond with shining blue eyes, he face like porciline. She wore a long green and blue mix dress, her blond hair in pig-tails. "Kushina? I though the Namikaze's got rid of you years ago!

"Mom you know her?" Asked Naruto who was clearly lost as to how his mom knew a ten year old. "She died from a sickness long ago, before your brother was even born. Say hello to you other aunt boys." A cold steely look was in Kushina's normal caring green eyes. The little girl laughed, then she looked over to Naruto with nothing but evil. "So your Minato's second child? You look so much like him it's as if your his clone. Now, I must kill you!" Niniko jumped into the air aimed to hit Naruto, but was knocked off course when Kushina threw a large rock at the blond. "Boys run! Find Hinata and don't look back!" The Uzumaki brothers looked at their mom with worry, Naruto walked over to his mom with a firse look in his blue eyes. "I'm not losing you!" Kushina held her son's hand and cried into his palm. "I'll be ok, you need to save Hinata. Take this." The green eyed woman uncliped her emrald jade clip and handed to the blond. "Take this, and know that I promice to make it back alive." Naruto griped the clip and was about to talk till what looked like black lightning almost miss them. "Uzumaki trash! You never deserved Minato!" The gang looked to see a very angry Niniko, he arms out strech with her hands togather forming a finger gun. "Daaku Raiton, you secret jutsu." Kushina smiled and looked back to her boys. "Run, now!" Much as they didn't want to leave their mom with a maniac that could unleash lightning, the two left with discouraged faces. 'You better live though this mom.' Naruto looked at the rare emrald jade stoned baret and clenched it tight in his fist.

"So, why working with the likes of an Uchiha, I though you Namikaze's were too good to join other clans?" Asked Kushina as she circled the blond looking for a weak point. Ninik smriked and lifted her head high in the air. "I'm not, I'm just here because that damn duck butt haired boy has a grip on my heart(omg inuyasha refrence!) so untill he gives me my freedom, I'm stuck in this hell hole." Kushina laughed at the girl's word, then pulled a scroll out of her chunin vest. "Prepare!" Yelled the woman as she bit her thumb and stained her blood on the parchment. Ox,tiger,boar: "Doton style: Donton Joou no jutsu!" A load of rocks from the ground and walls began to shake and move torwads Kushina, attaching themself to her body. "Say hello to the earth queen!" Kushina moved her legs, noy picking them up off the ground but dragging them at high speeds. "Nice try!"

Rat,hare,dragon: "Namikaze no jutsu!" from behind the blond a wave of water rose above her head, winds blew hard like they were really in a wave wind storm. "Now die witch!" The green eyed woman looked at the water and smiled widly under her rock shield. 'Big mistake!' Rat,boar,snake: "Uzumaki Ji no jutsu!" When the water crashed onto the red head, Niniko walked on the water's surface luaghing. "See, Namikaze's are better then anyother clan in this world!" The girl's victory was short lived as she felt the water below her sinking. "What the?!" Soon the water began swirling like a whirlpool, taking the blond down with it. "No!" Niniko was sucked into the vortex like it was a tolet. From the dethps of the flooding water Kushina's head popped up gasping for air, also for a strange reason the whirlpool wasn't sucking her in. "Ha!" The red head lifted herself out of the water onto the surface dring herself off. "Daaku Raiton no jutsu!" From the center of the vortex a bolt of black lightning shot out and hit Kushina dead on. "Ahhhhhhh!!" The water soon faded as did the color to Kushina's face. A drenched Niniko was all that was left. "Ha! Now take that you outsider!" The blond was about to make a break from it till she felt something hit her back. Niniko looked to see Kushina had placed a death paper seal on the girl's back. "Nooo!" Before she could do anything Niniko was silented once and for all.

Kushina was standing up, a deep gash on her stomach, arm and legs. her breathing shallow and raspy. "Ha, now...who wins? Pain drove through her body making the woman fall to the ground in agany. 'Am I dieing? Will...I see you again my love?'

XXDreamXX

Two people sat on the bank to a small river, a man and woman. The man held to the woman between his legs close, the red head woman held the man gentaly by his hair, sometimes massaging his scalp. "Minato-kun...are you sure your family won't mind?" Asked the green eyed woman as she move her position so she could look into her love's deep blue eyes. the blond man just smiled and held his girlfriend even closer. "My parents don't mind, and who cares what the others think, I love you Kushina." The red head just smiled and placed a hand on her tiny bump on her stomach. "Just don't call my mom Obaa-chan, you know she hates being told how old she is." laughed the blond man, Kushina laughed along with him till she felt his lips on her's. "Kushina-chan, I have something to give you." The red head sat back so Minato could reach into his pocket. "It took me a year, but I finally found one." The blue eyed man pulled out a small orange box with a heart on the top. "You always wanted one so here." Minato opened the box to revile a deep green stone on a hair clip. Kushina gasped at the site of the sparkling jewel. "I-Is that a...real emrald jade clippie?" The blond man nodded his head and pulled back some of his love's long hair and place the clip in place. "There, perfect." Tears peaked at Kushina's green eyes as she attacked Minato with a glomping hug. "Thank you!" Minato pat the red head's back and smiled his goofy grin. "Marry me?" Kushina rose her head and smiled even harder. "Yes you fool!"

XXendXX

Kushina looked at her hand and smirked. 'No ring...but that clip...means tha world to me.' With her final breath Kushina blew a kiss to the heavens. "I miss you Minato." Soon she lowered her lids making it look like she was asleep.

(again! I can't sleep, so now kushina's down who's next?! anywho not much to say other then my back is killing me and i really need sleep laters! oh guys!

Naruto: I hope mom will be ok.

Kurisu: she'll be fine, who's that?!

Twins: die!

naruto: what the?!

kurisu:go on ahead! i've got them! next on savin me, twins of the heavens, you'll be back home soon enough!


	15. Twins from heaven

Savin me 15. The twins from Heaven.

Two brothers were resting in an dome shape cavern, their breaths shaky from running so long. The blond haired man looked at the deep green clip his mother gave him before they left her to battle the reborn woman that was once their aunt from their father's side. "I hope she's ok." Whimpered the whisker faced man as he put the clip tightly away in his pocket. The spiky red head looked over at his younger sibling and smiled reassuringly. "You know, I cold tell you a pretty story about that clip. Short version, it means the world to mom, because it's want dad used to propose to her with." A shocked smiled came to the blond's face, but was soon replaced with a pleasant thought of Naruto giving a gift to Hinata instead of a ring. "Why a clip? Why not a ring like a normal person?" Asked the younger Uzumaki as he got up ready to leave. Kurisu stood as well and placed his chin in his hands like he was thinking. "Please, our father normal? I know you didn't get to meet him but dad was far from normal. He always threw me into the hot spring's river if I was bad and never let me have sweets because I didn't get his taste in ramen so dinner was a pain." Naruto was dubbled over in laughter. He could clearly see his brother being threw in the river and refusing to eat ramen as a little kid.

"Oh look brother. Some fresh meat." The brothers looked to see two children, twins coming out of the shadows. "Oh yes sister, and one of them has a demon too." The two we dressed in black and white kimonos, their faces were the weird part. The boy had half dark tan face with the other half white, his nose nothing but a white dot. The girl was the same, but her nose was dark tan. "What the?" The two brothers looked at the twins with confusion in their eyes. "I want the blond brother, he's sexy!" The girl jumped into the air and formed a long string of hand signs. Rat,Ox,Tiger,Rabbit,Snake,Dragon,Monkey,Horse,Roster,Dog,Boar:"Kami-sama's Ai no jutsu!" From the girl's back came wings black as night. "Too rash Sister, but I'll join you!" The boy copied the girl's hand signs, but from his back came pure white wings. "Naruto leave now!" Yelled the red head as he made signs of his own. Boar,Rat,Tiger:Fuuton style: Fuuton Rasengan!" A wind ball of chakra formed in Kurisu's hand aimed at the girl twin. 'He can use rasengan?!' Naruto was about to join in the battle till the voice in his head stopped him. 'Fight and you die! These are children from Heaven, you'll never win!' Naruto was puzzled as to why he wouldn't win against kids from heaven, if they were. 'Because stupid! I'm weak at the moment and you by yourself will die against these brats, just listen to your brother and run!'

The blond just blocked out the Kyuubi's words and aimed his resangan at the boy, hitting him dead center in the gut. "Brother!" Shouted the girl as she dropped kicked the red head and flew to her twin with worrying eyes. "I'm fine, that blond, he's different now." Grunted the white winged boy as he went back into the air. "You'll pay! Kami-sama's akuba no jutsu!" what looked looked like the kanji for curse formed on the girl's palms, she rushed at Naruto, but the other Uzumaki stepped in front taking the attack straight to his chest. "Kurisu!" Blood poured out the older Uzumaki's mouth. Naruto tried getting his brother to move but it was no use. "Now, what shall we do with the sexy blond brother?" Asked the girl as she retracted her wings along with her sibling. Naruto's face was dark, his anger boiling over. "You...will...DIE!" Naruto eyes were now blood red with a thin swirl circling his iris, his canines over his bottom lip giving him a mad look, the ends of his hair blood red, his whisker markings more bold, Naruto had officaly lost it. "Ji Seal!" Naruto pictured a death seal on the girl's heart stopping the blood to flow in to her heart. "Ack!" The girl went down and was dead within seconds.

"Sister! Noo!" The boy fearfully looked back to the now red eyed man, Naruto gave him a fanged grin. Everything had left the Uzumaki's mind, he didn't even wanna kill the boy just cause he hurt is brother, just for pure enjoyment. "Kukuku, time to die!" The boy tried flying away, but was somehow caught in an invisible trap with his blood feeling like it had just stopped. "Death!" Naruto clenched his fist stopping the heart causing the boy to fall to the ground and die. 'Now it's Teme's turn!' Naruto looked back at his brother and healed the curse wound, then left to kill Sasuke.

In Sasuke's little home underground. The Uchiha was dressing Hinata in a pure silk lavender Kimono. "There, thats a perfect fit." Hinata had a dazed look in her eyes, as if she'd just woken up. "Yes...it is." The onyx eyed man smiled and pulled Sanoske over to the indigo haired beauty. "You remember your son right?" Sasuke started at Hinata with his sharigon active, Hinata dazily looked at Sasuke and snapped into a smile, her eyes still slightly open. "I sweetie." Chirped the Hyuuga as she picked up the black haired boy and held him close. "Kaa-san!" Squeked the green eyed boy as he griped onto his mother's dress. Sasuke's eyes snapped open, but he held his casual exasperation. "Sorry Hinata-chan, but I need to do something, have fun." With that the Uchiha stepped out of the room and locked the door.

Naruto and busted down the large oak door making a loud clash to the ground below. "Sasuke!" Yelled the blond on all fours, a chakra outline of the kyuubi covering his body. "Now is that anyway to enter ones home?" Sasuke was just coming out of the corridor that lead to Hinata's room, a wicked smile on his face. "Tell me where Hinata is! You dirty snake in the ground!!" Sasuke just smiled and pulled out his kanata. "Now it's time to see which demon is stronger, Kyuubi!" A dark green aura of chakra began covering Sasuke's body. One tail forming. Naruto had two tails out already, his eyed blaring blood red, still with the thin swirl line circling his iris.

(A/N: yo! ok i'm up in the middle of the night, should be asleep and just wanted to finish this up, so now ot's time fore the big battle between sasuke and naruto! kyuubi VS hachibi! but for what?! will sasuke come back? will hinata even be freed from her trance?! and what about the other!? guys?

Sasuke: like i said before, i valuded out friendship, but now it's time for you to die old friend.

Naruto: you wouldn't be to lucky this time sasuke!

Sasuke: we'll see Naruto!

Naruto: next on savin me, 9 VS 8, a battle of the ages!


	16. Nine VS Eight

Savin me ch.16. nine VS eight

In an underground cave a blond man with blaring red eyes was staring at a man with raven hair, his eyes on his families blood limit. "It ends now my friend!" Sasuke held out his Kanata, Naruto bared his claws a snarling noise coming from his throat like an animal. "Let this battle finally show!" Started Sasuke waiting to see if Naruto would know the rest. "Which one is the stronger!" Growled the blond. The two powered up and with a blink of an eye disappeared, only to reappear on the otherside of the room with Sasuke's Kanata dug into Naruto forearm.

Blood dripped to the ground below the blond, but as for the wound it was gone in seconds. The force of the attack pushed the two back causing them to come to the ground. Sasuke charged up his chakra, the green outline of a snake now having 2 tails. "I need another arm." Sasuke moved his shoulder, then his chakra started shaping into an arm, from the empty spot sprouted an arm. Blood dripped as the new arm began coming out, soon it was moving and functioning like a normal arm.

"Now, Chadori!" Sasuke charged up his most powerful attack and aimed straight at Naruto, only to miss and crash into the wall. "Nice try!" Naruto growled through his fanged mouth, the blond showed his claws and ran at Sasuke with inhuman speed, by the time Sasuke saw Naruto, the man had his whole hand through the Uchiha's stomach. Sasuke threw up some blood but only smiled. "You thing thats gonna stop me?!"

Sasuke ran at Naruto ready to send him flying with a punch to the face. Naruto just moved the hand and threw the Uchiha over his head. 'No way, Sasuke would never fight like this...'

"Your not Sasuke!" Naruto grabbed the fake by it's shirt collar and threw it to the wall, only to have it turn into 50 snakes. Soon the quite room was filled by slow sarcastic clapping. "Very good dope, it's seems your using your brain after all." Sasuke emerged from the shadow of a rock pillar only to have Naruto throw a punch to his face. "You bastard!" The blond threw multi punches at the raven haired man. Sasuke just stepped back every time his opponent threw his fist. Sasuke pulled out his Kanata and aimed it dead center at Naruto's heart.

The blond caught this and as the blade was mere inches away from hitting it's target, Naruto placed his hand on the metallic object and pulled himself in the air jumping over Sasuke's head and when he landed on the ground on all fours, pushed his foot into Sasuke's back causing the Uchiha to fall over.

Naruto stood up and started putting chakra to the back of his eyes activating his Kekki Genkai, the Koman. Sasuke saw the black line swirl in Naruto's deep blue eyes and chuckled. "So, a battle of blood limits, very well!" Sasuke did the same to activate his shanigan, but instead of his three separate comma marks it was the whole monkikyou(I can't spell it.) Naruto just wiped the little blood from his lips and though of an explosive seal where Sasuke stood. The red eyed man just looked at the blond till her felt the ground below him go up. Sasuke was sent sprawling to the other side of the room, his legs missing from his lower body. Blood was every where, even on Naruto's jacket and some in his hair. Sasuke just looked at his mangled body and sighed.

'No way...is it over?' Thought the blond as he walked over to his friend seeing the light leave his eyes. "Heh, this isn't over!" Sasuke grabbed a hold on Naruto's neck and threw him to the otherside of the room, making the candle Chandler fall atop the blond's head. "I can regrow my limbs stupid!!" Sasuke sent his demonic chakra to his hips, causing them to form legs. A gross white like liquid was on the black pants that grew along with Sasuke's new legs. Naruto had wax on his body and some had hit his eyes, but with the Kyuubi's help was able to ignore the sering pain.

"Hahahahahaha!" Sasuke bit his thumb making(I know summing has real hand signs, so bear with me.) hand signs and slamming his hand to the ground. From a poof of smoke came a medium size green and black snake. Naruto smirk and copied(kakashi!) Sasuke's move, summoning Gamakinchi, who was now at least the size of Akamaru, maybe bigger. "Now, let this end our friendship." Said the Uchiha, picking up his kanata and standing with his snake. The blond pulled out a small orange case, and connected to the lid top was a blade with the kanji for Toad. "And our rivalry!" Naruto began making hand signs, ending in 'Tiger' Gamakinchi saw this and filled his mouth with oil. "Gama Katon no jutsu!"Black liquid spat from the orange/red toad's mouth, mixing with the fire from Naruto causing the whole room to be lit ablaze. Naruto charged at the first thing he saw, it being Sasuke and dug his blade into the Uchiha's shoulder. Sasuke let out a yell of pain, but turned around and slashed at the orange Ninja, the sword had caught Naruto's arm making a deep gash starting from the shoulder to his elbow. "AHhh!" Naruto held onto his bleeding arm and tried looking around the flames for Sasuke, only he was met with a slash to the face.

The gash ran across the blond's face, from his forehead to his chin. "I told you dope! She's mine! And your dead!" Sasuke charged at the blond with a fist powered up with his demon's chakra. Naruto tried again to pull himself up, Kyuubi was healing his wounds, but the use of the fox's chakra started taking it's toll. Naruto's energy felt like it was depleting, alot!

'Damnit! I need more...chakra, but if I use Kyuubi's, it just waste more of my normal chakra...need to think.' Thats when Naruto remembered something. 'Thats it!' Naruto focused chakra to the back of his eyes, though he already had the koman on, he needed more. "Now! Koman yin yang!" Sasuke followed the shout, ready to dig his blade into Naruto, only to have the ground below him turned to quick sand. The fires reseeded with Naruto walking up to the Uchiha with a devilish smirk on his face. "What the?!" Sasuke was already waist deep in the sinking sand when he saw the look in his old friend's eyes. What he saw before, Naruto's normal blue with the thin black swirl was now comepletly different. In each eye the iris was red with wired black lines, some broken others whole. The pupil was the yin yang symbol. "I'm though with these games!" Naruto held up his blade and was about to strike when he heard Sasuke talk...but it was different, like it was missing someone. "Please Naruto...kill me, this demon took over my whole body! I was weak...please kill me!" Naruto froze in his position and saw the teared eyed Uchiha below him. "What?" Before the blond could even blink, a blur of black and green passed before his eyes, a feeling of four sharp objects shredding their way across his eyes causing him to fall to the ground yelling in pain. Sasuke had broken out of the harden sand and dug his nails into Naruto throat, deeply.

"I like this new power, more useful...now die!" Sasuke was about to strike Naruto while he was down till, in a flash of bright lavender light Sasuke's kanata was in half. "What the?!" Before he could finish his sentence a blow was given from the back, then his chest, and his neck was cut open. "You hurt my love, die!" The voice was soft, yet cold like the coldest winter Storm biting at your bare skin. Sasuke looked up to see, covered in a chakra veil with three tails was Hinata. Her Kimono trashed at the bottom giving her more leg room, her obi was gone, leaving the small robe to hold her dress. "S-Shic-chubi?" Coughed out the Uchiha, blood spilling out of his mouth from the bloody opening in his throat. "Hell-o Hachibi, nice to see you again." Hinata jumped from her corner on the roof and landed on her toes, like a delicate angel from heaven. "Kyuubi." Hinata ran over to the fallen blond and check his pulse...it was gone. 'My sweet prince, fear not...this monster will pay." Hinata bit her lower lip till blood trickled out, she wiped it away with her thumb and made a few hand signs. "Hebun's Chara Kanata! Heru's Ishu Kanata I call you!"From a puff of smoke came two swords, one had a pure silver glow with it's graud in the shape of a cloud with the handle a bright gold, the kanji for Heaven on it. The other was mincing looking, the blade was pure black red, the graud in the shape of fire, it's handle black with red flames at the bottem, the kanji for Hell on it.

Sasuke got up, his wounds all healed, his eyes black but with a green slit pupil like a snakes. "Oh, tck tck. Little Shichubi-chan, are you really gonna kill me?" A smirk found it's way to Hinata's face as she pulled up the heaven blade and stuck it into Naruto's cheast. 'Thats should work. Hold on, Naruto-kun.'

"No, she's just helping. I'll kill you Sasuke!" Hinata lifted her sword and was about to make a clear upper cut at the Uchiha, he only got away with his nose cut off. "You bitch!" Sasuke jumped into the air and threw kunai after kunai at the indigo haired girl. Hinata saw this and with a quick move of her hell sword the metallic objects were in half. The Uchiha smirked at the girl's precise movements and accuracy. The bloody face Uchiha picked up some dirt from the ground and splashed in in Hinata's eyes. "Hias!" Hinata dropped to the ground rubbing her eyes, Sasuke snuck behind her aiming at her neck to swiftly kill her. "Not today!" From behind Sasuke a red flash stuck something into his back. "Rasengan!" The black eyed man looked behind him and saw the eyes of a demon. Sasuke was down with a large bleeding wound in his back.

"N-Naruto-kun?!" Hinata ran over to the blond with tears in her pale eyes. The blond smiled and held her close. "I'm sorry for scaring you like that." His voice the same soft tone like before. He ran his hand through Hinata's indigo locks, breathing in her sent of lavender and vallina, with some blood in the mix, this somehow attracting the blond even more. 'What the?' Before he could finish his though, the voice was there again. "Please...finish the job N-Naruto...please." It was Sasuke's lone voice, when he was tiring to push away. "Sasuke? Fight it! You can't let that demon take over your body!" Yelled Naruto tiring to get his friend out of the dark. "I-I can't...he found a weak p-point in my-my emotions...I-I can't!" A busting wave of chakra pulsed out of Sasuke. "Hinata get down!" The blond rushed over to his love and held her down and covered her so the chakra wouldn't burn her. "AhhhhHHAHAAHHHhhhhhAAAAHHHHHHHhhhh!" An agonising scream came from the burning Uchiha, Naruto's back was scorched from protecting Hinata below him.

After the wave had left, all that was left were the lingering words of Hachibi. "This boy is weak...I'll need a new body soon, so far warning Kyuubi! Surender Shichubi on the night of a luner eclipse, or have your family die!" Naruto lefted himself off of Hinata and help her up after he was, he looked at Hinata with worried eyes, he'd said Kyuubi...and she didn't know. "So...thats what you wanted to tell me, right Naruto-kun?" SHe asked clenching his hand, reasuring him that she was here to help him. Naruto looked at her with surprise, not only was she ok about Kyuubi, be she was here, holding his hand, not speaking but telling him, she would always be there for him. "Yeah, a-and I guess that means you already know about-"

"Shichubi? Yeah, I'm ok with it though." Naruto looked over to Hinata and smiled, giving her and kiss before they began walking back to the others. "Hinata, you got a little bit of dirt on your forehead." Naruto licked his thumb, placed it on the girl's skin about to wipe it away, when after a few tries, it didn't come off. It was a small black dot, almost like a cutie mark, but the way it was placed on her head, she looked Indonesian, from India. "I think, It's Shichubi's mark, like your whiskers." Hinata touched it, it was flat and felt like it was just a part of her skin. "I think it makes you look cute!" Chirped the blond as he put Hinata on his back to they could get to the others quicker.

(A/N: Yes! motherfuckin yes! I finally finished it! hahahahahahahaha, i would like to thank my loyal readers who maki this story keep going on, and to those that gave me ideas on what to do in this stupid fight that ends the fighting saga!(and it's all pastely!) ok so...now a few more chapters and book 1 is done, then...well i don't know, i think this is just gonna be a book one because i already have a next generation story on my DA(for those that read this story on . ok so now...i don't know what to say...LOGS!(sasuke: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!))


	17. secrets reviled

Savin me ch.17 Some secrets reviled

It was a foggy day, considering it was July now, thats kinda weird.(haha, pastelly!)

In a hospital room with over 10 flower vases, cards and stuffed animals laid a beautiful woman with long red hair, her face peaceful, like she was having a wonderful dream. In a chair next to the bed slept two boys. One with spiky red hair with a blond who was snoring squishing the red head under him. "Yaawwwnnn!" Naruto sat up and stretched his arms over his head, but was on on the floor because his bed magically stood up and tossed him over! Maybe revenge for snoring. "Damn idiot blond! You must have gotta dad's stupidity!" Yelled the aqua eye colored man as he pushed his younger brother off of him. "Jeez sor-ry your fuckin 'Majisty'!" Argued back the blue eyed man as he was about to sock his brother one in the face, before two girls walked in. It was Hinata and some other girl Naruto had seen once or twice in his office. "H-Hi Kurisu-kun." Said the girl as she stepped up to the red head and bowed. "Hi, um who are you?" A sweatdrop found it's way to the bun haired girl. "It's me, Hachi-hachi, remember?" Asked the brown haired woman as she walked over to the red head with a blush on her cheeks. "No, sorry doesn't ring a bell."

"She's Tenten's older sister Baka." Commented Naruto, holding Hinata with his arm around her neck. Hinata giggled at her boyfriend's brother's slowness, it seemed they both had it like their mom. She was also giggling because it wasn't that hard to tell Hachi-hachi was Tenten's sister. They looked like twins, same brown hair, eyes even face shape, that and they have number names.(sixsix,tenten,hachi-hachi eight-eight)

"Shut it blondie!" Yelled back Kurisu ready to kick his younger brother's ass. "Knock it off you two, time to go home." Stated Hinata finally getting annoyed by the brothers fighting.

After a whole month, Naruto's request for a compound was finally ensued, meaning him, Hinata, Kurisu and Kushina, when she woke up had moved into a three traditional Japanese houses with a huge yard. The front gate was iron bars with a circle with a swirl inside, the Uzumaki clan sign. Flowers lined the cobblestone pathways that ran throughout the grounds. The grass was lush and green, a cherry tree was grounded next to the cream walls color building with the characters for 'Bath house.' On ever door in site had a red swirl. Naruto was laying back on the couch watching T.V. "I'm taking a shower, speak now or forever hold your peace about dinner." Giggled the indigo haired girl as she pulled out a towel from the hall closet and looked at the dazed blond. Naruto turned his head to the girl and gave her a toothy grin.

"Raman with hard boiled egg, tempera shrimp, pork, hot peppers and fish flint please?" Begged the blue eyed man giving his girlfriend big watery puppy dog eyes. "Hehe, ok, ok. One ultimate ramen coming up." Chirped Hinata walking to the kitchen.

Like always Naruto finished his food in less then a minute. Hinata had already left to the bath house, then a thought came to the blond's head. 'Maybe she'll need a little company?' The Kyuubi fully agreed, with that decided Naruto got up, pulled out a towl and walked off to the back of the compound.

"Ahhh, so peaceful." Hinata slowly slipped into the warm water of the spring. It was 6 feet deep, so Naruto could go under water a little,(he's fuckin tall!) the lining were smooth moon stones from America. It basically looked like any normal hot springs, just indoors so the water could be hotter without using more water. The door quickly opened the closed with a squeaky snap like a screen door. "Ah!" Hinata jumped from the water when she felt something poke her and wrap their arms around her naked self, but a passionate kiss stopped her from screaming. "N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata tried talking while the blond still had his lips on hers. "Boo, I scare you?" He said with a smirk on his whisker face, Hinata just splashed water in his face playfully. "Hey, I wasn't ready!" Wined the blond laughing as he returned fire back at his girlfriend. "Hahaha!" The two continued slapping water and throwing little pebbles at each other till they became tired and sat on the stone seats in the water. Hinata was siting on Naruto lap as she twirled her fingers in his long damp golden locks. "It's getting longer." She commented when she took a lock and saw it reached his shoulder. "Oh, guess it is."

"Arn't you gonna cut it?" She asked, Naruto looked her in the eyes and sweat dropped. "See, thats a problem...I'm scared of hair cuts." He rubbed the back of his neck and laid back on the smooth stones. Hinata tried holding back her laugh when she was told that Naruto was afraid of having his hair cut, he sound like a little child getting their first hair cut and too terrified to even leave their mother. "It's not funny alright? You never know if the barber will turn on you and gets you with the scissors!" Naruto waved his arms around tiring to prove his point and even made scissors with his two fingers and made it look like they were cuting his neck. The indigo haired girl fell on her back into the water laughing, sending bubbles to the surface. Naruto just sighed and rested an elbow on the side looking at one of his damp locks, it only looked like it did because it was wet, Naruto really had a lot of hair, and when dry it looked short and spiky. 'I like it long, makes me look cool.'

'Or like a girl.' Commented, or insulted the Kyuubi, she was in her girl form and siting in her cage like a child that was told she was bad and now she was siting in her room messing with her hair, or in Kyuubi's case on of her long orange red tails. "Take that back!" Yelled the blond in his ghostly mind form. The demon just scoffed and turned around making her back face Naruto. "Why'd you make me come here anyways? I'm sure not to insult me." A annoyed expression came to the blond's face as he kicked the cage bars making a ring echo through the room, the low noise hit Kyuubi like she was standing next to a million church bells, causing the demon to cover her fox ears and bow to the floor. "Ha! Now tell me what the hell you want! Before Hinata thinks I died."

"She can't if she's talking to Shichubi!" Yelled back Kyuubi tiring to get her balance back. "Why is she talking to Shichubi?" He asked as he sat on the dirty tile flooring. "Are you familiar with alchemy? Their law of equivalent exchange?" The red head asked walking to the bars wrapping her arms around them. Naruto just looked at her as if she'd gone crazy, but he had heard of alchemy, it was a forbidden science from the west. "What about it?" Kyuubi put an evil grin on her whisker face and slipped through the bars, grabbing Naruto's face with her finger and thumb. "Well, lets say I wanna stay in your body just a bit longer, because I don't have a physical body. I need to give you something that equals what I want." Naruto just gave the demon a straight face with a line of a mouth. "Ok, so what are you gonna give me? Chakra? Power? What?"

"My soul." She said wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck and twirling on if his golden locks. "You see, if I don't give your body something so it can store my soul, then I die...and unfortunately so do you." Naruto pulled out of his demon's hold and fell on his butt from the news. If Kyuubi didn't give her soul to his body, then she'd die and so would he, not only was he terrified beyond reason, but he was worried about Hinata as well, she'd be a mess if he left her. "So, like in alchemy, for their law of equivalent exchange, I'll give you my soul, mind and chakra so your body can handle the strain of me staying in here, but there are side effects." Kyuubi tried hiding the last part, but the blond caught it. "Like what?" He asked walking up to the nine tailed demon tiring to get back to the safety of her cage. "Damn. Well...you may or may not turn into a fox human. Nothing big just ears, and nine tails with some fur." The room held a dead silents till..."WHAT?!"

Far away in America, a young blond man was reading a video mag when he heard something like screaming, but faint. "What the?" He lifted his head and turned to the pregnet brown haired girl siting in a chair next to the register. "Whats wrong Jake?" SHe asked while rubbing her womb. "I thought I heard something, oh well."

Naruto was fuming as Kyuubi just sighed and sat in the coner of her cage. "A fox human?! Now the village really has a reason to hate me if I fuckin look like you!!" Kyuubi just silents the blond with a snap of her fingers and walked over to his sleeping body. "Heh, now we'll become one." She placed her right palm on Naruto's chest and the back of her left hand on his forehead. "Kitsune Damashii Bondo No jutsu!"(fox soul bind jutsu)A bright light of red and orange covered the dark tunnels, taking the form of flames, soon Naruto's body began to fade away, back to the real world.

"What the?!" Naruto rose up from the water coughing, he'd been under the water the whole time. "Naruto-kun?" The man looked behind him to see Hinata getting out. She was reaching for a towel on the other side. Her perfect porceline skin held little droplets of water. Naruto smiled and got out of the water holding Hinata close. The girl just blushed and ran her fingers over every detail of her love's god like tan body. "You know...no ones home." He whispered in the blushing girl's face. "N-Naruto-kun I-I." The blond pulled Hinata's face to his something lips could meet, but.

"Yo Naruto! My shower broke so I need-" Tadamasa barged in through the double door and looked to where the towels hung and saw Naruto holding a naked Hinata. Blood gushed out of the poor Kit's nose as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"So, he walked in on you and fainted?" Asked a woman with black hair in a bun, two forelocks on the sides of her face. She wore a long yellow shirt with short navy blue pants. Necklaces and charms around her neck and arms. A red konoha head band wore like a bandanna on her head. "Yep, he also hit his head hard on the floor so he could have a concussion." Naruto stated while siting in a chair, a napping Hinata on his lap resting her head on his shoulder. "damn brat. him and his father just got in a scarab last week, must be getting worse." Misha rubbed the back of her head and walked to the door to the main shop. "Well I have fortunes to tell, people to see bye." Naruto picked up Hinata and looked over to his friend, he was out like a light. 'Better get going, I don't know when Kyuubi's soul thing will take effect.' Naruto lifted Hianta up in the air adjusting her to fit in his arms then continued out the door, when he heard Misha yelling at someone. "You know, following me is considered stalking right?! You follow me every where, go home!...I don't care if you are dead your pissing me off Minato!"

'Minato...Minato...Minato.' That name kept ringing through Naruto's ears till he put Hinata down on the waiting couch and ran up to Misha's room, he brust through the door to see his teacher yelling at the air. "I heard you yell my father's name!" He looked around the room tiring to see if his father was around, or if Misha had finally lost it. The black haired woman had to think fast, she had yell Minato's name, but to his ghost. 'What to tell him? What?!'

"How bout the truth? And teach him to see me?" Asked the legless ghost of Minato Namikaze, the yondime and Naruto's late father. "N-Naruto...listen, I need to tell you something." Misha sat herself and Naruto on a velvet red couch and sighed. "I can see your father's ghost...I could ever since he died, I'm sorry for not telling you." Naruto just looked at the woman and looked to the ceiling, so his father really was dead, so much for thinking his dad just left, or something like that, but he finally convinced his self his father was gone. "But you know, he watches over you, like a guardian angel, it's kinda cute." Misha tried cheering the blond up, it almost worked, he just got up and thanked his teacher for telling him then went downstairs to see Hinata getting up off the waiting couch.

"Naruto-kun? How'd I get here?" She asked, a dazed tone in her voice. Naruto smiled at his girlfriend's innocent child behaveior and helped her off the black couch.

The two walked hand in hand back home. Naruto looked at Hinata when he heard her blowing air, what he saw almost made him laugh alittle. Hinata was blowing air from her mouth to the bangs on her forehead, well more like her eyes, her hair was in her face. "Looks like your the one that needs a cut, beside, you pretty hair it blocking that cutie mark of yours." Giggled Naruto lifting Hinata's bangs with his hand reviling the little black dot in the center of her forehead making her look like a woman from India. "No! I like my hair log, if it's short I'll look like a boy!" Whined Hinata holding her long hair and backing any from Naruto playfully. "No, I look like a boy Hinata-chan, your boobs are too big even with short hair you'll still look like a girl." Laughed the blond. Hinata decided to make him pay for saying her boobs were too big, so spying a bucket of water dumped it on the blond making his dry spiky hair become long to his shoulders. "Hey!" Naruto moved his hands to his favorite handsign and tried making a clone to go after the running Hinata, but it didn't work! "What the?" Hinata went back to the blond and saw he couldn't use kage bushin. "Byakugan!" Hinata tried using her byakugan to see what was wrong, but that didn't work either!

"What happened?!" Paniced Naruto, Hinata was just as confused, why couldn't they use any jutsu? "Misha might know!" Hinata grabbed the blond's wrist and ran back to the voodoo users shop, she had a costumer at the moment, but that didn't stop Naruto from crashing down the door and yell. "I can't use jutsus!!"

"What?!" Misha slammed her hands on the round cloth covered table and told her costumer the rest of what she wanted to hear. The voodoo ninja then ran up to Naruto and looked him and Hinata over. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Misha pulled out a compact then gave it to the two so they could see their faces. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Hinata screamed when she saw her black cutie mark start at the center of her forehead then reach the tip of her nose. "I look like a freak!" She when to the couch and pulled her knees up to her face. "What the hell?! This makes no sense!" As for the blond, his whisker marks were more bold, his eyes were a mix of red and blue, his canines turned to fangs, same for Hinata. "I don't fuckin get this! I look like my demon form, but I can't use any ninjutsu, Misha?" Asked Naruto looking to the black hair woman with a worried look. "What did Kyuubi have to say? Shichubi as well."

"He told me some shit about equivalent exchange whatever the hell that means." Naruto rubbed his temples tiring to thing of what to do, if he went out, both him and Hinata would have a hard time explaining this to their friends, not to mention the village didn't know about Hinata and Shichubi. "Shichubi told me the same thing, saying she had to give me her soul so she could stay in my body...or we'd both die."

"Thats strange, not so much for you Hinata, Shichubi is the demon of mercy and kindness so I understand her point, it's Kyuubi I don't get." Naruto looked up and Misha and he knew automatically what she was talking about. "Yeah, I figured the same, even if Kyuubi will die it still has more lives, it's immortal. My death means it's freedom, thats what it's wanted all along, to get out of me, so why save me?" Hinata looked over to the two and though of this for a bit till a tough came to her mind, though it send a blush to her face. "M-maybe to stay with Shichubi? And for us to stay t-togather?" Naruto looked up at the indigo haired girl and smiled, that seemed like a good enough explnation. "That could be it, but so on one gives you guys third degree, wear these." Misha walked to her shelf that held all her nick knacks she said had special powers. She pulled out a box, it was purple with golden flames framing it, on the top was a large orange and lavender jewel in the yin yang symbol. yin was orange with an lavender dot, yang opposite. Misha opened the box to show two necklaces. They were jewel stones with a hand at the bottom making it look like the jewel was binging held by the claw hand, One gem was orange with the other lavender. "Naruto you wear orange, Hinata lavender. These should put up a genjutsu covering you appearance, it's kinda like what Tsunade-sama did, but since you can't use chakra...yeah. I also want you two to go to the Kit compound and see Kyushiko." Misha handed a piece of paper to the blond then walked up stairs and began yelling. "STOP RAIDING THROUGH MY UNDERWEAR!!"

'Hehe, dad wait till I tell mom!' Naruto laughed at his joke, making his love turn her face into confusion. "Oh, sorry just a joke inside my head, now we better put these on." The two put the necklaces over their heads then looked into the mirror. "Ka kem! We're normal!" Cheered Naruto lifting Hinata over his shoulder so she could ride on top. "Ka kem? What does that mean?" Asked Hinata as Naruto crouched down so Hinata couldn't hit her head as they left the shop. "Oh, I don't know, I say so many random things it kinda stuck to me, like when your with someone for so long you start calling them honey, and sweetie." Hinata got a thought in her head and pulled one of her hand out of Naruto's grip and stroked his hair. "Would you like it, if I called you sweetie?"

A little blush came to the blond's face, for some reason he didn't like petnames thats much, so the idea was kinda childish to him, but he was in love and he'd do anything that made Hinata happy. He liked the idea himself a little. "Ok petnames? I'll call you Hina-chan."

"Then Naru-kun for you, ok?" The two lovers smiled and walked pass and old couple siting outside their home. The old couple smiled as the young lovers walked by them. The old man picked up his cane and smiled. "It seems thats the poor Kyuubi child is now happy." The wife pulled herself up and smiled at her husband. "Lets pray it stays thats way."

Kushina was looking in the mirror in her room's bathroom. She'd woken up and everything was a little slow to her as she pulled out her toothbrush. 'A whole month, who knew her attack was so strong.'

"Mom, Naruto and Hinata are here." Kurisu let the two sit down till Kushina was ready. "Mom!" Naruto jumped up when his mother walked out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a half orange and black jacket like Naruto's. A black tanktop that showed her flat stomach. Her pants orange. On the back of the jacket and on both sides of her shoulder were the Uzumaki symbol.

"Oh hi baby, I missed you." Everyone in the room smiled and talked for a little. "So, you came up with a new jutsu Hinata? Thats great!" Hinata smiled as Kushina commented on her new jutsu, though she couldn't show her. "We should celebrate!" Hollered Naruto jumping in the air. The red head woman looked at her son with a look that said, 'Stop it young man.'

Naruto caught this and sat down. "I know, how bout a concert?" Suggested Kurisu. The indigo haired girl next to him smiled her answer and looked to her lover. "Thats a great idea! And I can sing my new song too."

The family checked out and walked home with smiles. "So your new song, what is it?" Asked Hinata under Naruto's arm that was placed on her head. "It's about the great shinobi war, a kid is writing to his mom, it's called mama."

"Phht, thats retarded!" Laughed Kurisu holding his sides. Kushina snuck up behind her eldest song and knocked him over the head. "I think it's great, you know your father was in that war at age 19." the red head smiled along with everyone else as they walked home.

(A/N: yes! I'm done! hehehhe, ok this was kinda a filler really, but at least you learned a few things right? now yes i copied FMA a little, but that equivalent exchange thing is real, give something of equal value and you get what ever you need or want. XXXHolic did the same! haha ok I'm done)


	18. HelenaHinata

Savin me. Ch.18. Helena/Hinata.

The blonde slamed the girl to the wall and raveged her lips with pure foruse, though she tried to get some air by pushing the blonde's face back. he pulled down her wrist, holding them to her side as he moved down to her collorbone abd unbuttoning her shirt. "Ahh." Screamed the girl when she felt a wet tounge touch her sensetive nipple, the scream didn't stop the boy, but made him grunt and hold the girl's arms over her head as he lifted her chin intertwining their lips and tounges again. "N-Naruto-kun." begged the girl as the whisker faced boy began snagging at her skirt, again she was ignored.

Naruto wrapped his strong arms around the girl's curvy body and slamed her to the bed, removing the rest of her clothing, leaving her in her black lase bra and black panties. Naruto removed his black leather coat and under shirt, sucking away at his girl's soft skin, grinding his hips againest Hinata's as his dick began getting hard. The indigo haired girl's hand wondered to her man's crock, just gentely glading over the tip made the blonde shudder. "You like that, right?" All the girl could hear was a whimper, or groun of a 'Yes' Hinata smiled now that she knew she had the upper power. Naruto finally regained himself removing his girl's pantties, moving down her body to the one place that was becoming very, very hot and wet.

The blonde plugged his tounge deep with Hinata. causing her to scream with lust, it also almost sounded as if she's qrowled a little. After having his fill of the indigo haired girl's juices he went back up her body giving her a taste as well. Hinata was getting frustraied, she was all naked where as Naruto still had his pants on. With a swiffed move of her nails which had turned to claws, grabbing on of his pant loops riped them right off. "Someone's a little impaient." Joked the blonde as his girl pined him to the bed with only his boxers on left. "Well, maybe that someone is." Said Hinata seductivly as she dug her claws lightly into Naruto's chest, it was the pain that had him thinking, oh no, it was the fact that he liked it...alot!

'Thats wired, why do I like this?' Hinata moved her head to Naruto's neck and lightly licked the soft skin, then sank her teeth into his skin. "ah." Naruto held onto the curvy body of his girl then pined her to the bed, again grinding agianst her wet womanhood. The only thing that could ruin this was.

"Hokage-sama! You have a meeting right now with the Kazekage!" shouted a jonin from the intercom box over the bed. "Damnit!" Naruto got up and got dressed in his Hokage robe. Hinata slamed her head on the wall growling in frustration. The blonde saw this and sat beside her smiling. "It's ok, how bout tonight?"

"Thats what you said last time, and the time before that, and the day before that and the day before thaaatt. We haven't had any alone time at all this past week." whined Hinata sliding to the ground with the blanket wrapped around her. "I'm sorry Hina-chan, tonight I'll treat you to a nice dinner and we'll have some fun then ok?" the blonde kissed Hinata with passion, before the jonin yelled through the intercom again. "Hokage-sama!" Naruto left with a frustrated face and left through the the.

Hinata just turned on the radio as she got dress. "Hello, and if your just tuning in, this is Moki-san, the love muse here to help with any relationship prolpems you might be having. Our first caller." The radio phone turned on to a woman who sounded like she was sniffling.

"Yes, Moki-san. I don't know why but it feels like my boyfriend for 2 years is starting to feel a little distent twords me. I mean, he's a ninja and he's really busy with his work and everything it's just, we haven't had sex, or gone on a real nice date like we used to and well, I think somethings going on."

"Well sweetie, i hate to jump to this, and I'm not saying it could be posible but maybe he could be seeing someone else, or maybe your relationship, to him has lost it's passion. First I want you to think of what brought you-"

Hinata turned off the radio not wanting to hear the stupidity of the host. There are no tips of how to fix up a relationship with someone else, it's up to the two poeple to work it out, why get other people invold?

Hinata walked to the garden, looking at the budding winter flowers she'd planted. They were shipped from the village hidden in darkness so they could servive the cold. Her face curved to a smile as she thought about an idea that had been nipping at her for a while now.

'And what, pray tell are you so happy about Hinata?' Asked Shichubi floating around as she looked to the sky, overcast as always. 'I'm just thinking, do you think Naruto-kun will be proposing to me soon? I'm not exspecting it, it's just well...' The indigo haired girl thought back to when she heard Naruto and Kushina talking about Kushina's emrald-jade clippie.

XXFlashbackXX "Mom, are you being for real? I-I can have it?" Asked with shock and wonder was the blond Hokage to his red head mother. A sparkling deep green clip in his hand. Kushina closed her eyes and smiled to her son. "Really sweetie, you could us it like your father did, I'm sure he'd be just as happy as I am if you used the clip too." With that said. Hinata hid back in the room smiling ear to ear, was he going to? Maybe, hopfully!  
XXendXX

"M'Lady Hyuuga look out!" Shouted a jonin as he ran at Hinata, crashing her to the ground as a kuni ran right by.

"Hehe, very impressive, but not good enough! I'll kill that bitch for hurting my family!" A girl frm the shadows of the forest came out, her face in a twisted smile, blood running down the corner of her lips. "What?! Did I do something?!" Hinata stood her ground, finger to the center of her forehead, her Byakugan pulsing. "Yes! You killed my family demon! You and that mate of yours!" She lashed out a fury of shirikens and kunais, all aiming at Hinata with lightening speed. She jumped and doged with ease, close calls now and again, the girl was good. "When!" Yelled back Hinata from the top of a tree into the forest, the joinin had left to call for Naruto.

I was hiding like a coward in my room as your slashed at their throats, that mate of your as well, and your friends, you killed that only family I knew! As well as taking Anago from us! Now we can't bring Pein and Konan back!" The orange haired girl pulled out a scroll, unrolled it reviling a seal. "This with kill you and that fox monster forever!" The girl flashed by with her hands signs, her hands glowing as she ran at Hinata with inhuman speed. 'The rate she's running at! 120 MPH, I can't even run tat fast with Shichubi's power alone.' Panic wanted to spread through Hinata's body, but she kept it at bay to fouce of the little death demon tiring to get at her throat.

'Stop holding back, lets use our powe togather!' The badger began yelling within Hinata's mind, her voice screching with panic. Hinata stopped at the top of a tree she'd landed on from jummping away from the girl. 'I can't, what if I k-kill her? Though he is an Akatsuki child...still.' Hinata's heart dropped, could she really take the life of a child? It wasn't like her.

"Too late!" Finger nails dug themselfs into Hinata's neck, blood dripping down to her jacket s she fell to the ground...her body lost of color and her heart...stopped.

"Hinata no!" Naruto burst through the trees, chunins and jonins following close behind. "Search the area, don't let that child escape!" Yelled the one jonin who'd tried protecting Hinata. Naruto dropped to his knees, despredling tiring to bring his love back to life, his effort fruitless. "No Hinata! Please stay with me! Hinata!" His eyes red, leaking tears as they dropped to Hinata's more paled face. "Hokage-sama..." A chunin no older the 13 walked over to the crying blond, witnessing his sorrow pour out as he pumped his new chakra into the wounds on Hinata's neck.

A low painful growl came from the blond as he shut his eyes and fell on Hinata's lifeless body, tears staining her jacket. The others looked as their leader showed his weak side, they too sheaded tears for the loss of a great shinobi and friend, more importently their leader's happiness.

Three days passed, then it was time for Hinata's funeral, on July 16th. Everyone in Konoha had come, crying on others shoulders, others holding on to dear life of trees and benches, tiring to hold themselfs up. But the wrost of them all was the dark black haired man dressed in a black jacket, the neckless Tsunade gave him chiming in the wind, his long damp black dye hair bloing in his face as the tears fell to the ground.

He walked up to the pedastood to speak about Hinata, but no word would leave his lips as he spoke. Tadamasa was shaking violetly as he held onto his sister's hand, tiring despretly not to shout to the high heavens and curse Kami-sama for taking the life of his friend. Kyushiko, her dark red eyes and ears dropped down, her real fox tail snapping left and right as she stared at the coffin in which Hinata laid in like she was asleep. Her dress black with red showing from under the botten of the black ballerina like dress. Shikamaru held on his his instrement, tiring to puff his ciggerentte like crazy, he'd already gone through 3 packs. Misha sat at her drums, her face drained of any emotion ahs eh lightly tapped her set.

"I'd like to-to sing this one last song...just for Hinata." Naruto grabbed his mic, ready to sing the lat song forever, for this was his last day on earth. Like Romeo and Juliet, he was following his one and only love into death.

"Long ago Just like the hearse you die to get in again We are so far from you

Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate The lives of everyone you know And what's the worst you take (worst you take) From every heart you break (heart you break) And like the blade you stain (blade you stain) Well I've been holding on tonight."

Tears continued to flow down the band member's faces, Tadamasa looked over to the coffin, blinking a few times to see if what he saw before him was right. Hinata was climbing out of the coffin, well he thought so.

"What's the worst thing I could say? Things are better if I stay So long and goodnight So long and goodnight

Came a time When every star fall brought you to tears again We are the very hurt you sold And what's the worst you take (worst you take) From every heart you break (heart you break) And like the blade you stain (blade you stain) Well I've been holding on tonight

What's the worst thing I could say? Things are better if I stay So long and goodnight So long and goodnight And if you carry on this way Things are better if I stay So long and goodnight So long and goodnight."

The translucent Hinata Began dancing with the song, twirling with a solmen face, her lips in a frown as she looked at her Naruto, he was losing his self. She dance over to him, wrapping her ghoustly hands around his neck, whispering comfert words into his ears. 'Please live dariling, I'll always be with you.' Were her lat words as she floted back to her body and rested soulfully as the boys and Misha carried her away, their song still beinginng carried on.

"Can you hear me? Are you near me? Can we pretend to leave and then We'll meet again When both our cars collide?

What's the worst thing I could say? Things are better if I stay So long and goodnight So long and goodnight And if you carry on this way Things are better if I stay So long and goodnight So long and goodnight."

Thus, ends our story of romance, it's chemical and the story of to demons vessils finding the love they yarned for...or is it?

A child with indigo hair on top, red falling to the ends poked her head out of the shadows of the rain, her lavender eyes with balck pulips showing her smile. 'No worries father, mother is not far.' with that, she poofed away to her demetion, where a worman dressed in a lavender kimono was playing with the other 7 children that were mixed with indigo and red hair, red, blue and lavender eyes and whisker marks and dot in the center of their foreheads. 'Not that far.' 


	19. To the half world

Savin me Ch.19 The half world

"Kyumo-niisan, where is Okaa-san?" Whined a child only three years apperence, walked to a red hair boy with violet ends, his red eyes with lavender pupils staring at the other 4 toddlers playing with a dying tree root. "I think she's with Shimishi-chan, over by the sun rock." The teen pointed to a dead waste land terrain, and miles away was a rock the color of blood, it's shape looking like a sun.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san!" shouted the red haired girl as she ran over to the indigo haired woman in a lavender kimono, in her arms a small bundle. "Kiki-chan, whats wrong?" The tiny girl smiled and held out her hand. "It's time to visit Otou-san!" She cheered. The lavender eyed woman smiled brightly as she put the bundle on the ground. From the pale orange blacket crawled out a indigo haired boy with one whisker mark on each cheek, a dot on the center of his forehead and lavender eyes with red pupils. "Go to Kyumo-niisan Shimishi-chan." The baby boy smiled so wide his fox fangs showed. In one minute the baby was already by the teen's side. "See you in a bit Okaa-san!" Shouted the rest of the children, not counting Kiki, there were six mixed demon children waving bye to their mother.

A blue/yellow vortex opened, rocks and plants getting sucked into the tunnel as Kiki and the lavender eyed woman walked in.

In his office, holding a kunai to his neck as he strained to not punchre his skin with the shrap metal wepon. His black hair started showing his ture hair color, blond like the sun in a sky blue ocean. His eyes leaking tears, the iris a mis of blue and read. Teeth clenched, strained groans coming from deep within his throat, a demonic growl coming from his chest. 'Can't do it! I just can't kill myself...does that mean I don't love her enough to follow her into death?!' He screamed out, slaming his fist into the grown making a hole to the downstairs storage cell.

Cluttered in cobwebs, dust and hidden bugs was the bands instraments, MCR, My Chemical Romance had died along with Hinata, it was her's and the Black Parade's death. 'It's my gutar.' The blue eyed man pick up the old accutsic gutar and began playing a song that drove him to tears, reminding him of his only loe, his mate, the one who knew what it was like to be him.

"I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in

If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love."

The vortex opened as the indigo haired woman and Kiki walked in to hear the man's song. It sounded happy, the man was even smiling as tears fell to the ground and his lips twitched to smile. The woman clasped her hands togather and began crying too, she knew the song was for her, even though he didn't know it, it was for his love...Hinata Hyuuga, the host of shichubi the 7-tailed badger and lover to Naruto Uzumaki.

"I miss the sound of your voice  
Loudest thing in my head  
And I ache to remember  
All the violent, sweet  
Perfect words that you said

If I could walk on water  
If I could tell you what's next  
I'd make you believe  
I'd make you forget

So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love

I miss the pull of your heart  
I taste the sparks on your tongue  
I see angels and devils  
And God, when you come on  
Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on

Sing sha la la la  
Sing sha la la la la

Ooo Ooo Ooo...  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me in love  
So come on, get higher, loosen my lips  
Faith and desire and the swing of your hips  
Just pull me down hard  
And drown me, drown me in love

It's all wrong, it's all wrong  
It's all wrong, it's so right  
So come on, get higher  
So come on and get higher  
'Cause everything works, love  
Everything works in your arms."

Naruto finished the song with a sob as he threw the instrament to the ground and covered his face, he couldn't take it anymore! Again he pulled out the Kunai and made a shallow wound on his neck, before he could make it deeper, Hinata rused over and wrapped her translusent arms around he love. Naruto stopped with his breath held in his throat as he heard her choking voice, choked by tears. _"Naruto-kun please don't do it! I don't want you to die because of me, live on sweet-heart please! Don't die_!" Be it halusanation or real Naruto set the kunai aside and tried to find where to put his arms around the ghoustly voice that was Hinata's. 'Is she here? Is she still alive?!' Deep within his mind, tears stopped as a soft pur came from Kyuubi, he was even taking the fact his mate died as bad as Naruto was, but for some reason stopped. 'She's here kit! I can smell her!' The demon was in his male form as he appered to Naruto, tear stains covered his dirty whisker face, soon a see through form of Shichubi's human form came into his head. "Kyuubi-kun. I've returned." She smiled bright placing a soft kiss on the red head's cheek. Soon Kyuubi's tails swirled around him and his mate, sending them somwhere into Naruto's shared maind.

But where was Hinata? If shichubi was here, then where was his love? Naruto closed his eyes and tried to picture Hinata's pale gleeming face, her soft lips and those wonderfuly lavender coloered eyes. Supple hands covered his eyes with a small giggle followed. "Hinata-chan!" The blonde removed the hands and turned to see a smiling angelic face, the light ring around her head only convinced him more that she was from the skys above. "Hinata-chan." He whispered touching her face to make sure she was real, and she was. Hinata was in a thigh high purple kimono with her longer ingogo hair down to her lower back, knee high white socks and calf high boots. "Naruto-kun, your neck." Hinata touched the slowly heal wound that was becoming nothing more then a light pink scar. "It's nothing." Naruto looked down at the translusent hadn that felt solid, but was clearly see through.

"Hinata-chan, please forgive me. Your dead because of me." Tears peaked at his closed eyes as he bit his lower lip. Hinata held his head in her hands and smiled. "I forgive you NAruto-kun, it's not your fault though."

"It was the Akatsuki kids Pappa." Kiki Appered from the pure white light with purple around her face. "Kiki-chan! You've been here too long!" Hinata picked up the drooping child and turned back to her love. Worry etched into his blue eyes, for the little demon child and that fact Hinata began fading away more and more. "Naruto-kun. Talk to Kyuubi, he'll know what to do." Hinata's gleeming smile was that last the blond man saw as his lover faded away into the white background.

"Don't worry Kit, we'll get her and shichubi-chan back, this I swear." Determanation was glowing in the fox demon's eyes as he stared into the neverending whiteness of the boy's mind. "We're gonna train with our new combind power, we'll travel to the demon world and from there, to the half world." Naruto pulled himself togather and look to his demon with a determad smile. "The half world?" Thats when confusion hit him. "Me and Shichubi-chan created it for our half children, the ones that shared mine and Shichubi's power instead of just one. They can't survive in this world or anyother, so they live in the half world." Naruto scratched the side of his nose and began jumpping up and down. "This is great! Asfter half a year Hinata-chan will be back in my arms, and this time, I'll ask her."

"One problem with your plan kit." Kyuubi turned his back to the blonde as he began walking into a forming dark corner of the white room. "Whats that?" Naruto's asked curisouly. His whisker face showing nothing but a real blonde black look. "Hinata will be bother herself and Shichubi, they will be one as us, but because she'll need to learn to not only deal with her new being, but getting use to the atmosphire and enviorment of this demension. We'll have to leave Konoha for 5-10 years." Hearing how long he'd have to be away from his friends, family and own village torn Naruto's heart to shreads, what could he do? He was so close to getting his true love back, but at the cost of leaving for a decade, was Hinata worth it? "I'll do it." Montoned and determand, Naruto walked off to his consious back to the real world. 'I'll do it, for Hinata-chan.'

Next time on SAvin me!

Naruto:I'm leaving, please take good care of the village Kir-nii-san.

Kir-niisan: No I'm going with you! I'm not letting my little brother go to the demon world by his self!

Tada-kun:Me niether! We're like brothers too NAruto, we're going with you!

Kushina:My baby, please I just got you back don't do this! Take a team and return home with Hinata!

NAruto:I have to do this, good bye.

SAvin me! Give them hell kid!


End file.
